The Sun and the Moon Together
by charizardag
Summary: 7 Different one-shot fics, all circled around our favorite Couple, Katara and Zuko. Rated T to be on the safe side. In Honor of Zutara week in DA Some. Now Updated with 7 more one-shots in honor of Zutara Week 3
1. Denim

_**Here's the first of my entry to Zutara Week.**_

* * *

**Denim **

* * *

_The following Fic takes place in A.U. Modern days, no one can bend in this world_

_Also, this Fic has some mature moments, but both Katara and Zuko are around 18 years old in this so it's alright_

* * *

The Mall, the place where people can go for their shopping needs. We look into a department store, in the Men's section and see a girl with blue eyes, dark-tan skin and brown hair, looking through a pair of Jeans.

Girl: Ooh… I bet these will look great on you, don't you think so, Zuko?

She turns towards a person that was with her, Zuko, a tall boy with amber eyes, black-raven hair and a scar on his left side. He sighed.

Zuko: Great, let's get them and go, Katara.

Katara: Hold on, you've got to try them on first. Every designer has a different idea on how they fit.

Zuko: (sighs) Great.

Katara: Zuko, what gives? Ever since we got here, all you've been doing is sighing and trying to make us leave.

Zuko: Sorry, Katara. It's just… there's something about shopping that I've never liked. It always takes so long. Maybe it was because of my uncle; He'd shop like crazy and buy all these useless things for our house. I always tried to avoid shopping unless necessary.

Katara: (baby voice) Aww… does Wittle Zuzu want leave to play?

Zuko: (groans) please Katara… Don't call me that, especially in a public place.

Katara: Ok, Zuko, I'll make you a promise. You try on these jeans for me and if they fit, we'll buy them and leave the store and go somewhere else in the mall. Ok, love?

She takes his hand and starts to play around with it, climbing up his arm and holding his face gently.

Katara: Will you do that for me?

Zuko smiled a bit as she looked at him with those beautiful sapphire eyes.

Zuko: (Laughs a bit) you win, Katara. I'll try them on.

He leans in close and kisses her lips slightly.

Katara: Now… what size are you again?

--

Later, we see Katara waiting outside the men's dressing room.

Katara: Come on, Zuko, how long does it take to put pants on?

At that moment, Zuko stepped out with the new jeans.

Katara: So…? How do they feel?

Zuko: They fit pretty well.

Zuko walks over to the three mirrors and takes a good look at all angles.

Katara: They look pretty tight.

Zuko: Yeah, but it's a snug fit.

At that moment, something surprising happened. Katara walked over to him and hugged him from behind.

Zuko: Uh… Katara?

Katara: Have I ever told you Zuko…

As she talked, her hands trailed down to his legs and they started to rub them over the jeans.

Katara: … That there's something about you in Denim that makes me feel… Excited?

Zuko actually blushed a light pink color as her hands kept moving around his legs.

Zuko: Uh… really…

Katara: Yeah… that tough material around you… It's like a shell for your more… enjoyable areas…

Zuko's blush turned dark at that, but he regain control of himself when she felt her hands unzipping his new jeans.

Zuko: (grabs her hands) Katara. No, not here.

Katara: You're right, Zuzu… We need privacy.

Making sure that no one was looking; she grabs Zuko by the arm and pulled him into one of the dressing room. She begins kissing him passionately before closing the door. All we see of them is their feet, which are covered by both of their pants.

--

About a half our later, we see the two waiting in line, Zuko has the Jeans in his hands along with what looked like another pair. Both were standing next to eachother both having a shy smile on their faces.

Zuko: (low voice) wow… I still can't believe we did that.

Katara: (low voice) Yeah… same here. How do you feel?

Zuko: I… I feel great.

With that, they held hands again.

Zuko: I think I'm starting to like Shopping.

Katara: (giggles) I'm glad. So… What else are you getting?

Zuko: No, no. that's a surprise.

Cashier: Next.

Zuko: That's us. Let's go.

--

The scene changes to later that day. It was the afternoon and it was soon gonna become evening. We see Katara and Zuko walk out of the mall, in their hands were the few purchases they made while there. As they walked, a wind was blowing through, it was technically summer, but it still felt like spring a bit, IE the cold winds

Katara: (shivers a bit) this wind is really chilly. I wish we brought jackets or something.

Zuko: I think I have something for that.

As he said that, she felt something on top of her. It was a Jacket, specifically a Denim Jacket. She turns around and sees Zuko is putting on a Denim Jacket too.

Katara: Zuko… what-

Zuko: This is that Surprise I mentioned.

Katara: Wow… Zuko, you… You're something else.

She practically grabs him in a hug and kisses him all over his face. After that, she puts her arms in Jacket's sleeves, wearing it completely.

Zuko: I figured "Why should you get all the fun?" Besides… you look pretty great in denim too.

Katara: Oh Zuko…

They both embraced eachother and shared a passionate kiss.

Katara: For being so considerate… I'm going to give you another surprise when we get home.

Zuko: Mmm… You don't say.

Both laughed a bit as they continued their way to the car. One thing that was certain, Zuko's views on shopping changed that day… when he learned Katara's fetish for Denim.

* * *

_**That was my first one-shot in honor of Zutara Week. Tell me what you think. **_


	2. Electrifying

**_Here's day two of my Zutara Week submission._**

* * *

**Electrifying**

* * *

_This Fic takes place after "The Boiling Rock" parts 1 and 2_

* * *

Our story begins one morning in the Western Air Temple. At the open area of the temple, we see flames shooting out in different directions. A closer look reveals that it's Aang Firebending, under the guide of his Firebending Teacher, Zuko. Aang was trying to hit the Training Dummies they made, but Aang's strikes weren't all hitting.

Zuko: You have to be more precise with your attacks Aang. When Firebending, it's important you always hit your mark otherwise you might cause an accident.

Aang: I'm trying.

Zuko: You have to try harder. I've noticed that you're precisions is more focused when you're Earthbending. Try hitting the Targets with an Earthbending stance.

Aang: But I though this was a Firebending lesson.

Zuko: It is. My uncle taught me that applying the other elements to a different element can make an attack stronger and more unique.

Zuko walks over the singed dummies and put the fires out on them, and then he made them stand upright again.

Zuko: Try Firebending in your Earthbending stance.

Aang: Um… ok…

Aang got into his Horse stance; he took a deep breath and shot his hands out like he was Earthbending, except he shot fire out. The flame not hit the dummy, but also shattered it in flames.

Aang: Whoa! That was amazing!

Aang Moves like he did before and shoots fire at all the dummies. Having his precision like an Earthbender, he was able to strike all the dummies dead on.

Aang: Alright. I got to hand it to you, Zuko. You're uncle's a pretty good teacher.

Zuko: Heh, yeah… (looks a bit down) He was…

Aang: Hey, cheer up. I know we'll find him again.

Zuko: I sure hope so, Aang. In any rate, that concludes today's lesson.

They both bow to eachother before Aang starts to leave, but he noticed that Zuko hadn't left yet.

Aang: Aren't you coming?

Zuko: You go on without me. I'm going to meditate here for a while.

Aang: Aright. Just don't forget, we'll be leaving here later today, I don't want to end up leaving you behind. (Laughs a little)

As Aang left, Zuko got into a lotus position and closed his eyes. He began to breathe softly as his mind started to wonder. He remembered days ago when he and Sokka returned to the temple from the Boiling Rock with Suki, Hakoda and the Firebender Chi Tzang. Sokka was the one that pointed out that it might not take the Fire Nation long to find out where they are so everyone there decided that they should leave. Zuko suggested Ember Island, since it was more of a vacation area in the Fire Nation, there would be no military figures there. Ergo no one on the island would be looking for them, so it would be the perfect hiding place. They agreed to leave at night, and with the newly acquired members, they would take the Stolen War Balloon. Then, something made him lose his train of thought: a twig snapping. His eyes open and he turns to where he heard the noise, what he saw was Katara walking by, looking like she was looking for something. She notices Zuko looking at her and stopped.

Katara: Yes?

Zuko: What are you doing?

Katara: Aang forgot his glider when he finished training with you.

Zuko: Oh.

Katara: Here it is.

Katara spots the glider-staff leaning on one of the pillars holding the temple up. She picks it up and starts to leave, but then she notices Zuko still looking at her.

Katara: Uh… sorry… was I interrupting you?

Zuko: It's alright. I was about to get up anyway.

Katara: Oh ok.

Both of them were silent for about minute, that is until Zuko broke the silence.

Zuko: Do you trust me?

Katara: huh?

Zuko: That night when I suggested going to Ember Island, you didn't really say anything.

It was true. Katara kept quiet when Zuko was suggesting where to go, she was actually thinking of disagreeing with him, probably bring up a reason why they shouldn't listen to him, but after he and Sokka came back with her father AND Suki… she didn't know what to think anymore.

Katara: Yeah… I guess I didn't.

Zuko: So… what I wanted to know is do you trust me now?

Katara: I… (Pauses) I'm confused. I mean… I know the good that you've done for us these past few days. I know what you gave up to come here, and I'm really grateful for what you did for my brother at that prison… Heh, you even brought back our dad.

Zuko: But…?

Katara: (sighs) But… There's still a part of me that still thinks that you might still betray us… like in Ba Sing Se…

Zuko: Hmm… I see. I would understand why you still hate me. You were the only one that showed me any real kindness, and I threw it right in your face when I joined Azula.

Katara: (turns around) Yes you did.

Zuko: I'm not very proud of anything I've done this past year, but I'm trying to set things right. I knew joining you would be a big step for me, but I had to do it. This war has ruined the lives of everyone in the world, it has to end and I know Aang is the one who can do it.

Katara: I know. (Pauses) … Speaking of Aang, he said that you were training him to use Earthbending with his Firebending?

Zuko: Yes. Well, it was something my uncle taught me when he showed me how to re-direct lightning.

Katara: You can re-direct lightning?

Zuko: Yes… my uncle invented the move; he said he learned it by studying the Waterbenders.

Katara: (surprised) Really?

Zuko: Yes

Katara: Can you show me?

Zuko: Oh… well. I suppose so, ok. First, I take one of my arms like so.

He holds his right arm out, his two figures pointed out.

Zuko: Now, if lighting ever comes at me, the arm is used to take the bolt. I then take my other arm and use my figures to move it down my arm…

He guides his left hand down the right arm.

Zuko: … into the stomach…

His hands move down to his stomach and in a flash, he points his left arm straight out.

Zuko: … And out the other arm.

Katara: Wait, the lightning goes in you? Wouldn't that hurt you, or even kill you?

Zuko: Only if the lightning reaches my heart, the stomach detour is crucial because it's the sea of Chi. A Firebender can have the ability to separate the Chi, its energy, both Yin and Yang.

Katara: How does that make lighting?

Zuko: Well, the energy tries to restore balance, but it happens too fast, and that causes a destructive Reaction. Lightning.

Katara: So you can create lighting too?

Zuko: Uh… not exactly…

Katara: Why not? You seem to know how it works.

Zuko: Yes, but to create lighting requires removing all shame and turmoil.

Katara: that doesn't seem like a problem to you. You've always been proud.

Zuko: (laughs a bit) I though that too… but Pride isn't the opposite of shame. It's humility that removes shame… and I haven't been all that humble lately.

Katara: That's not true. Surprisingly, you've been humble with us when we're just sitting around together.

Zuko: (thinks for a moment) … you're right. Maybe… (Pauses for a moment) Katara, you might want to step back for a moment.

Katara: Zuko?

Zuko stands at the edge of the cliff, staring at the open mountain side. He takes a deep breath, in the nose and out of the mouth. He moves his hands the pattern that he remembers and forces his two fingers out, there was a small spark, but it ended up exploding in his face, sending him back.

Katara: ZUKO!!

Katara quickly runs to his side, checking for any injury.

Katara: Are you alright? Is there anything hurt?

Zuko: (sighs) no… just my confidence. (Gets up) I still can't do it. Maybe I AM not as strong as I through.

Katara: let me see if there are any wounds… just in case.

Zuko nods as he takes of his shirt. She begins bending some of the water in her water skin, making it glow blue as she worked on her chest. She noticed how broad his chest was, it looked strong, but not bulging with muscles, just enough to show some detail, she actually blushed a bit when she saw it, but continued with her work.

Katara: Well… there's seems to be nothing broken.

Zuko: Thanks.

Zuko didn't even face her; he was still a bit down at his failure at creating lightening. Katara, however, was getting mixed messages: her heart is beating like crazy at the close proximity of Zuko, but why? It was as if something about him excited her, like a crush, but that was impossible, she didn't like Zuko like that… Did she? Seeing Zuko look down made her feel a bit sad, there must be something she could do to cheer him up. Then, an idea came to her, a way to cheer him up AND figure out what her feelings are telling her. She helps Zuko to his feet first before speaking.

Katara: …I have an idea.

Zuko: what?

Katara: A way to help you with your problem.

Zuko: (curious) really?

Katara: Yeah I … (pauses) …never mind.

Zuko: Something wrong?

Katara: Well… yeah, it's kind of a crazy idea.

Zuko: Oh… alright.

Zuko turns his attention back to the sky, but the though of Katara having some idea to help him with his block stayed in his mind for a minute.

Zuko: What was the idea, anyway? I'm a little curious.

Katara: I don't know. It is a pretty crazy idea.

Zuko: What do I have to lose?

Katara: (sighs) Alright I'll tell you. You've told me that when a Firebender creates lighting, they are able to separate the yin and yang of the energy.

Zuko: Yes.

Katara: Well… I was thinking of… a demonstration.

Zuko: I'm not sure if I understand.

Katara: Let's pretend that we are the energy. I'm the Yin energy, and you are the Yang energy.

Zuko: … I still don't understand...

Katara: (sighs) Ok, you say that first; there is the energy, which is both yin and yang together.

Katara takes both his hands into hers and brings Zuko closer to her, Zuko looks a bit nervous.

Katara: We are the two energies and we are now together, with me so far?

Zuko: yes…

Katara: Good. Now, the Firebender who is trying to create lightning is able separate the yin and yang.

She let goes of him and walks away a few steps from him.

Katara: Now we are separated.

Zuko: Yes, I see now. And the energy tries to restore the balance.

He then rushes back to Katara and holds her like she did him.

Zuko: like this.

Katara: (laughs a bit) Yes, but when they collide, they do it quickly.

As she says this, she moves her face close to his, as she speaks she moves another inch closer to him. At this action, Zuko starts to feel a bit uncomfortable and nervous.

Katara: And that (moves close) … creates…

Katara keeps moving and then stops, her face at least a centimeter away from his.

Katara: (whispers)… lightning.

She closes to gap between them and places her lips on his, kissing him. Zuko froze at this, his eyes widened as his arms went ridged; He couldn't believe that she was kissing him: Katara, the woman who hated him the most, was kissing him on the lips. This kiss was nothing like the one he shared with Jin back in Ba Sing Se and it's defiantly not like the way Mai kissed him, this one felt more… loving and passionate and, in this case, Electrifying. He soon started to relax into the kiss and began to kiss back, moving his hands to cup her face. Katara on the other hand was surprised that he was kissing back, she somewhat expected him to force her off, not hold her close and kiss with more feeling. Her heart was running a mile a minute and she didn't care, she loved this feeling… this kiss… she loved… him.  
Katara slowly, but surly, pulled back from him, but did not leave Zuko's grasp. Zuko's eyes fluttered open, they were in a daze.

Zuko: … wow… did we…?

Katara: Yes… we did… I think…

The two look at eachother again, both looking into their eyes. Zuko started to pull Katara in again; they both closed their eyes and kissed once again, but more passionately. Katara took her hands and wrapped them around his neck while Zuko's hands left her face and went around her waist. Katara actually lifted one of her legs in the air as they kissed. They stood there like that foe who knows how long, and they would have kept going if they didn't hear someone calling their names.

Voice: (form afar) Katara! Zuko!

Both of their eyes shot right open and they quickly stopped, stepping away from eachother. We hear the voice become louder and we can tell that it was Katara's Dad, Hakoda.

Hakoda: (louder) Katara! Zuko!

Katara: Over here Dad!

Hakoda walks over to the clearing and sees them.

Hakoda: There you are. Where have you been?

Katara: We were here dad; we were just taking in some practice.

Zuko: That's right, Sir.

Hakoda: alright, well, if you're done, we would like you two to help gather our supplies before we leave.

Katara: Oh of course. We'll be right there.

Hakoda: Alright then, come on

With that Hakoda leave, Katara picks up Aang's Glider, which was why she was there in the first place, and begins to follow her dad out. She turns and sees Zuko still in his spot.

Katara: Aren't you coming.

Zuko: Let me get my things and I'll catch up.

Katara nods and leaves. Zuko turns around and looks at the clearing again. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, he take another deep breath. Zuko closes his eyes as he performs the pattern with his fingertips. In his mind, he envisions the yin-yang symbol followed by the kiss he and Katara just had, he was so focus into that image he didn't notice that his fingers began to spark yellow. Finally, his eyes open and he thrushes his right hand forward, expecting an explosion, but he sees a yellow lighting bolt shooting from his fingertips and into the Cliffside. He gasped as he saw the smoke come from the hole in the Cliffside.

Zuko: I… I did it… I actually did it! I created Lighting!

Voice: I knew you could.

Zuko got startled at the voice. He turned around and saw Katara.

Katara: I heard it from here.

Zuko: Thank you, Katara. I don't know what you did, but thanks to you, I did it.

Katara: Oh, it was nothing.

Zuko: It wasn't "nothing." in fact; I think you really… inspired me.

Without another word, he takes her hand and pulls her into a kiss, which she returned back, and then they quickly ended it.

Katara: I think I more likely gave you a… jump-start (giggles).

Zuko: (laughs too) yeah.

Katara: We better get back. We don't want the others barging in on us.

Zuko nods and they begin to leave together, but not before Zuko steals one last kiss from here, which she gladly let him take. They didn't know it, but everything changed on that day, and the change came as quick as lightning.

* * *

**_That's my second one-shot. I know what you're all thinking "Hey, this was the same idea from your other Avatar Fic." Yes, I re-did my Lightning-kiss for 2 reasons: 1) it was an awesome Idea that no one else really thought of, and 2) I've decided that I'm going to discontinue my "Third Book" Fic… I've simply lost interest of that Fic... but if anyone feels like continuing it, you are free to do so. But for now, there's goes day two of my Zutara Week Fics. _**


	3. Smug

_**Here's Day 3 of my Zutara Week Fic one-shots.**_

* * *

**Smug**

* * *

_This Fic take place in the Avatar world; After Firebending Masters, but before Boiling Rock. This if is inspired by the drawing "Toph always Knows" By Greenifyme._

* * *

Our story begins in the western Air Temple. At the Fountain we see Katara and Toph Sitting by it, Katara is bending the water and brining it To Toph's feet, they glow as she begins another healing session.

Katara: Ok, Toph. After this, your feet should be completely healed.

Toph: Finally. I was getting pretty tired of being carried everywhere.

Katara: Now hold still…

Katara concentrates as the Glow intensifies. After about a minute, the water stops glowing and she drops the water, leaving Toph's feet clean and healed.

Katara: Alright, it's done.

Toph gets up and starts walking around a bit. She Earthbends a small bolder from the ground and chucks it off into the distance.

Toph: Sweet! I'm back, baby!

Katara: Glad you can Earthbend again. Now Aang can continue with his lessons.

Toph: Yeah. And I can finally get back a Sparky for burning my feet.

Katara: Sparky?

Toph: You know, Zuko.

Katara: Oh, right. (pauses) Wait, you gave him a nickname already?

Toph: Well, yeah. I mean, he's one of us now, isn't he?

Katara: I… wouldn't say that.

Toph: (sighs) You still don't trust him, Do you. Even after he and Twinkle toes came back from that Sun Warrior Place.

Katara: It's not that I don't want to trust him.

Toph just eyes Katara with a "get real" look.

Katara: ok, I don't want to trust him. Can you blame me? After everything he's put us through.

Toph: You mean everything he's put you through.

Katara: What are you talking about?

Toph: You the only one that's not giving him much of a second chance. It has something to do with what Happened in Ba Sing Se.

Katara: I though he was good that day… Oh how wrong was I...

Katara and Toph Stood there in silence for about a minute, and then Toph lets out a mischievous smile.

Toph: So… Exactly how long have you had a crush on Zuko?

At that, Katara almost looked like she was about to trip on her own feet, he face show a very light blush.

Katara: Wh-what?! What are you talking about?

Toph: Please Katara. I may not have been able to use my feet, but my hearing is still good. Every time someone brings up Zuko or every time you're around him, your heart starts beating like a drum. It's like you're running a marathon or something.

Katara: WHAT?! (Stutters) That is completely ridiculous! I'm PERFECTLY Calm around Zuko.

Toph: (not convinced) whatever you say…

Katara: Fine. Don't believe me? I'll prove it to you. The next time Zuko comes around, I'll show you how calm I can be around him.

Toph: Well, here comes your chance. He's coming Right now.

At that moment, we see Zuko coming right at the girls. He had just finished training with Aang and he looked a bit sweaty.

Katara: Hey there Zuko.

Zuko: What?

Katara: How was training?

Zuko: Good. Aang is making a lot of Progress. He'll master Firebending soon.

Katara: That's great.

Zuko: Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a drink.

Zuko walks right past the two as he went to the fountain.

Katara: You see that Toph? I was completely calm.

Toph however didn't look impressed, in fact, she didn't look convinced either. Then, she clears her throat a bit and points back to the Fountain. Katara looks to where Toph points and her eyes shot right open. She sees Zuko by the fountain, Taking off his shirt and revealing his broad chest. He takes some of the water in the fountain, drinks some of it and splashes the rest on his face and hair: making it move as he shook his head, shaking excess water out. Needless to say Katara was speechless, she let out a small gasp and what sounded like an "Eeep", he cheeks became a dark crimson color and to her shock, her heart was beating like crazy. Needless to say, Toph began to laugh, long and hard… with youthful ambition. Katara hears her laughter and her face turns red with embarrassment and anger, Zuko was confused at Toph's laugher and walked over to the two.

Katara: (Thinking) Oh great, he's coming back.

Zuko: Hey, what's with all the laughing? What's so funny?

Katara: It's nothing, Zuko, it's nothing.

As Zuko came closer, Toph came up with another idea to not only embarrass Katara but pay back Zuko for burning her feet. She waited until Zuko was close enough to Katara, then, once he was in position, She moves her feet a little and Earthbends under Zuko, making him trip over Katara, Katara manages to keep him from falling, but the position of Zuko falling made them touch lips. Both Katara and Zuko's eyes Shot open as they had their accidental kiss, they were frozen in that spot and Toph was trying VERY hard not to laugh. Once the two came to their senses, Katara and Zuko quickly back away from eachother, covering their mouths and blushing wildly.

Zuko: Uh… I... have to be going now...

With that, he nervously walks away from the two girls, forgetting his shirt. Katara turned to Toph, who was just smiling at her.

Toph: "Completely calm", huh? Weren't those your exact words?

Katara: You can wipe that smug look off your face.

Toph Loses it and starts laughing again, falling to the ground with no signs of stopping. Katara storms off, leaving Toph to laugh by herself.

Toph: (laughs) This is definitely qualifies as the Greatest day of my life!

* * *

**_There goes Smug. Let me know what you think. Again, Greenifyme's "Toph always Knows" inspired this Fic, so check her out on DeviantART _**


	4. Manipulative

**_And now it's time for day 4 of my Zutara Week Fics. Enjoy._**

* * *

**Manipulative**

* * *

_This Story takes place After Boiling Rock. Warning, it gets a little dark at first. _

* * *

Our story begins late at night, on a full moon. We see Katara walking along the path, returning from her exercises. As he makes it back to the campsite, she notices Zuko and Aang; both were Firebending so Katara didn't think much of it… Except it was night, Zuko usually taught Aang in the morning, when Firebending was at its strongest. Her thoughts got derailed when she heard Aang yell out in pain, she turned and saw Aang fall down pretty hard on the ground, there were burns on him and Zuko looked down on him with a cold look in his face. Katara's eyes widened, but then they narrowed in anger.

Katara: I knew it!!

Without warning, Katara concentrates and collects the water in the air, and plants around her and shot it all at Zuko, the attack came too quickly for him and he fell over. Katara ran right to him, her eyes blazing with hate and anger as she looked down on him.

Zuko: (shocked) Katara?

Katara: What did I tell you would happen if you did anything to hurt Aang!?

Zuko: But-

Katara: Shut up!

Suddenly, she gets into a stance unfamiliar to Zuko, he hands held in front of her. He was confused, but then he started to get up… without him doing it.

Katara: I knew you hadn't changed! Your still the same Evil bastard who kept trying stop us.

Zuko: That's not true! What are you doing!?

Katara: I'm Keeping my Promise… Your destiny ends now! PERMENATLY!

Katara stretches her arms wide and Zuko starts screaming in pain, he looks as if something was pulling at his arms and legs.

Zuko: No… Please!! (coughs blood) Let me explain!

Katara: I've heard enough of your lies! Here and Now, Zuko, there will be no more Betrayals!!

She performs one last thrust and we hear Zuko scream in pain, but quickly stop. When they scream stopped, blood got splattered on her. Once she put her arms down, she smiles in triumph.

Katara: You won't hurt anyone else again… Prince Zuko.

At that moment, she hear Aang groan a bit. She turns and sees Aang getting up, looking like he wasn't hurt.

Aang: Man, I almost had you that time Zuko, but it looks like you still have much to teach- (Sees Katara) Katara?

Katara: Aang?

Aang: What are you doing here? And why is there blood on-

He stops as he looks behind her… seeing Zuko's mutilated corps, blood everywhere… and on Katara.

Aang: Zuko?

Katara: Aang, I-

Aang: What did you do!?

Katara: I-

Aang: You killed him!

Katara: I though hurt you!

Aang: And you just killed him on the Spot?! Without letting him give an explanation?! What is wrong with you!?

Aang looked Angered, why would Katara do such of thing if she trusted him? Then the though hit him like rock.

Aang: You never trusted him, did you?

Katara: Well…

Aang: You didn't! You never trusted him even after you agreed to let him join us!

Katara: He betrayed us before, Aang! I wasn't gonna let him do it again, I wasn't gonna let him hurt you.

Aang: But he didn't, Katara! He didn't hurt me! Or any of us for that matter! He always aided us and he was helping me! And now he's gone! And with him so is the world! YOU KILLED THE ONLY PERSON THAT COULD HAVE SAVED US ALL!!

Katara realized the impact of what she had done and fell to her knees. Aang's yelling had attracted the other members of the camp as well: Sokka, Suki, Toph, The Duke, Teo, Haru and even Katara's Dad, Hakoda.

Sokka: what's going on here? What-(sees Zuko's body) Zuko! What Happened!?

Aang: Katara! She killed him!

Hakoda: What?

Toph: (shocked) he… he's telling the truth. Katara DID Kill him.

Suki: Oh my gods…

The Duke: What happened?

Suki: (covers his face) Don't look, Duke… It's too gruesome.

Teo: Katara, how could you?

Katara: (eyes start to water) I… I didn't-

Sokka: After everything he's done to help us! Katara, He helped me free Dad and Suki! How could you?!

Haru: I though you were more understanding, I guess Zuko's not the only one who can betray someone.

Hakoda: Katara. I am Appalled at you, this isn't like you at all.

Katara: I… I didn't think-

Toph: No, you didn't! Katara, I knew you were angry at him but this is just evil!

Katara: (sobs) I didn't mean too….

Voice: Yes you did.

Katara turns to where the voice came from and sees Zuko's body getting up. It looked like he was falling apart at the seams.

Zuko: You did mean to kill me. You hated me and you wanted be dead. Well, Katara, you got your wish. I'm dead… along with any chance of beating Ozai…

Katara: No…

Zuko: And you know what else Katara? My Blood is on your hands!

Suddenly, his blood comes at him like two water whips. They wrap around Katara's wrist and pulls her close to him.

Katara: No! NOO!!

She struggles to try at break freak, but she can't. She turns to the others.

Katara: Guys! Help me!

Aang: I don't think so, Katara. I can't even look at you anymore.

He walks over to Toph and they both turn around, walking away.

Katara: Dad! Sokka… Please!

Hakoda: You are no daughter of mine no more.

Both he and Sokka, along with Suki, Teo, Haru and the Duke leave as well. As they leave Katara gets pulled closer, she turns and sees Zuko Laugh at her evilly.

Katara: No! Please, don't! I'm Sorry, Zuko! I'm sorry I killed you!

Zuko: You should have thought of that before, Katara. Now your fate is sealed… Murderer!

Zuko starts saying "murderer" over and over again as he pulls her closer. Then she hears the others, all saying the same word: "murderer"

Katara: No… I'm not! I'm not a Murderer! I'm not! I'M NOT A MURDERER!! I'M NOOTTTT!! NOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

With that last scream, the chanting stopped and so was the pulling. She opened her eyes and sees that she's in her room… at night… In her bed…

Suddenly, the door to her room opens and she see Sokka, Hakoda, Zuko and Aang rush inside and to her bedside.

Sokka: Katara, are you alright?

Hakoda: We heard you scream, are you hurt.

Katara just stared at them, still looking scared like in her dream. Zuko took a step closer.

Zuko: Katara?

At that, Katara's eyes started to water and she just grabbed Zuko in an embrace him, sobbing in his shoulder.

Katara: (Sobbing) I'm sorry Zuko… I'm so, so, Sorry…

Zuko was shocked at the sudden closeness as well as her tears, all he could do was comfort her and try and calm her down, so he gently hugs her back. The others were pretty shocked at her reaction as well, especially Aang.

Hakoda: Uh… Sokka. I think your sister needs some time alone for a moment.

Sokka: What about Zuko?

Hakoda: I'm pretty sure that Katara wants him to stay, we better go.

With that, Aang, Hakoda and Sokka left the room and left Katara and Zuko alone. After about 5 minutes of crying, Katara was finally calming down. She let Zuko go and he let go as well.

Zuko: Feel better?

Katara: (sniffs) A little.

Zuko: You want to tell me what happened?

Katara: (sighs) A dream, Zuko… and a horrible one at that.

Zuko: What happened in the dream?

Katara: I saw you and Aang Firebending… Aang fell down hard. I though you hurt him on purpose and badly, so… I went through with my threat and… Killed you… With Bloodbending no less!

Zuko: Bloodbending?

Katara: Something I learned in my travels.

Zuko: Sounds painful.

Katara: It was… After I killed you, Aang got up… He started yelling at me… calling me murderer… So did everyone else. They hated me … I was so scared and sad… Then you came back and… and… (sobs)

She begins crying into him again. Zuko once again tries and comfort her.

Zuko: It's ok, Katara, it's ok. I'm here… I'm alive… and no one hates you… not even me.

Katara: (calms down a little) I'm sorry Zuko.

Zuko: I know you are, but its ok, you didn't hurt me.

Katara: No… that's not what I mean.

Zuko looked at her confused; she dried her eyes a bit as she looked up at him.

Katara: The day you joined us… That threat I made. I was so out of line that day. I was just so angry at you after what happened in the Crystal caves, you manipulated me, you made me think you were good and you just threw it at my face when you attacked us with Azula. You made me feel like a fool that day, and when you came to us, asking to join… it was like the Caves all over again. I didn't want to be fooled again, but I was wrong, Zuko. I would have ended your life without rhyme or reason, and ended the chance of defeating Ozai…just because of my grudge against you. I realize that now and I'm sorry. (Starts to cry) I'm sorry…

Zuko starts to hug her again.

Zuko: It's alright, Katara. I forgive you. This war and those who are with it has manipulated us all. I can't change the past, but I'll do what I can to make up for it… starting with you.

Katara hears this and looks up at him again, looking confused.

Zuko: I owe you an apology the most. You showed me kindness… more then anyone else had. But _I _didn't…and I regretted it ever since. I'm sorry I made you think I was manipulating you… and I hope you can forgive me.

Katara moves back a bit and dries her eyes.

Katara: I do, Zuko… I forgive you... even after I said I never would… but I do... I do.

Zuko took a seat next to Katara on the bed and they stayed that way for awhile.

Katara: I guess I had that dream for a reason.

Zuko: Yeah?

Katara: If I stayed mad at you, things would probably end up getting worst. One of us would have done something stupid at it would cost us… big time.

Zuko: I see. Well… I'm glad you're not mad a me anymore.

Katara: Me too, Zuko.

They looked at eachother for a moment and everything went silent. As they were, Katara took one of Zuko's hands and held it in hers. Zuko looks down and is surprised, he looks at her again and she ends up smiling.

Katara: Thanks for helping me.

Zuko: oh… uh… it's alright, you don't need to.

Katara: But I want to.

Suddenly, she gives him a little kiss on the cheek. Zuko blushes at the sudden contact and looks at her in shock. She is blushing too, surprised that she did that.

Katara: I… I better get back to bed.

Zuko: Yeah… that would be best.

Zuko looks at her lie down a bit, before she could, Zuko moves in closer and kisses her on the lips. Katara froze at this and Zuko pulled out, looking redder then before.

Katara: (smiles) Goodnight, Zuko.

Katara lays her head on the pillow and shuts her. Zuko gets up and covers the sheets over her, once he's sure she's asleep, he gives her a kiss on the top of her forehead.

Zuko: (whispers) Goodnight, Katara. Sweet dreams.

He starts to walk away and leave her room, leaving Katara alone… with sweet dreams for the rest of the night.

* * *

**_Alright, I'm done. Now THAT was challenging, trying to think of the Good scenario for this idea. Then it hit me: I had this theory that Katara might use Bloodbending on Zuko because she thought he hurt Aang. In my theory, the others stopped her, but for this, I made it so that she DID kill him, but it was a dream, so… there. Tell me what you think, please read and Review_**


	5. Taang Intermission

_**Here's a little Intermission of my Zutara week Fics. In Honor of Taang Thursday, here's my Taang Fic. It takes place a bit after my "Smug: Fic. Enjoy**_

* * *

Toph was annoyed… Not just annoyed, but angry. It was clear that she was in one of her bad moods today. It had been days since the Gang arrived at Zuko's old and now abandoned Beach House on Ember Island, and so far, they have not yet attracted any attention to themselves. However, with Toph's mood today, that could change, because out of all the people to bother her when in this mood, it was Aang. We see him now walking towards Toph, unaware of her mood.

Aang: Good morning, Toph.

Toph: Yeah, what's so good about it?

Toph just walks past him; Aang looks both confused and worried.

Aang: What's the matter, Toph?

Toph: Nothing, now go away.

Aang: But Toph, I-

Suddenly, Toph grabs the front of Aang's shirt and drags him closer to her.

Toph: (Through teeth) listen Twinkle toes; I am in NO MOOD for your annoyingly cheerful attitude, aright?! So just leave me alone!

She let him go and starts waking again.

Aang: Alright, Toph, I get it. Uh… are we still having Earthbending lessons later on?

Suddenly, Toph turns around and stops down hard, forcing several boulders out from the ground. She sends them all at Aang, who either dodged or broke through the oncoming rocks, but they just kept coming and pretty soon, he's buried in rock.

Toph: There, happy?

Toph starts walking away again. We see Aang fore the pile of rocks off of him, coughing a bit at the process.

Aang: Yeesh! Who put a bee up her pants?

--

Toph continues her walk, still as moody as ever. She stops for a minute and shifts her head for a moment, she's hearing something. From her perspective, we hear several quiet moans followed by a few suckling noises. Toph Eyes narrowed a bit before she stopped on her foot again, Earthbending at the place she heard the noises, we then see two figure rise in the Air from a hidden area behind a few rocks and trees and fall right in front of her. It was Katara and Zuko, both groaning in pain from the sudden fall, but oddly, the two looked a bit more disheveled then they usually do: Katara's hair was more out of place and all over her face and Zuko's face has trace amounts of what looked like lipstick marks. Before the Gang left the Western Air Temple, Katara and Zuko realized their feeling for one another, and it was long before they started to share "private" moments with eachother.

Toph: (smug) having fun, Lovebirds?

Katara: (angry) Toph! You mind telling me what was that about?

Toph: Oh, nothing really. Just that Smacking noise you make when you and sparky make out was bothering me a bit.

Zuko: You know, Toph, you could have just come to us and told us.

Toph: Where's the fun in that?

With that, she leaves the two before they can stop her. They waited until she was gone completely.

Zuko: Ok, that's it. This has got to stop.

Katara: No Kidding. Ever since we left the Western Air Temple, she's been like this. And if it's not her bad moods, it's her interrupting our alone time.

Zuko: It's not only us. I hear that she's been giving Sokka and Suki problems too.

Katara: What could be causing her to do this?

Zuko: I don't know, but we better look into this now, otherwise it'll just keep happening.

Katara: Let's talk with Aang first; maybe he can give us some sort of clue to Toph's outbursts.

--

The scene changes to Katara and Zuko speaking with Aang.

Aang: So Toph's giving you problems too?

Katara: that's right, and it's getting really annoying.

Zuko: We were wondering if you noticed anything that could have happened.

Aang: Hmm… it's hard to say with Toph. Although, if I remember, I think it started the night before we left. I was gonna go see Sokka and ask him about something. Toph, for some reason, volunteered to do it for me. I don't know what happened, but when we started to leave, I noticed Toph looked a bit hurt.

Katara: Really?

--

Now we see Katara and Zuko speaking with Sokka, who was training with Suki.

Sokka: Toph? Yeah, the little Earthbender has been giving me and Suki trouble too.

Zuko: Well Aang said that before we left, she was gonna ask you something for Aang.

Sokka: What? That can't be right. I didn't see Toph until we all were on the balloon leaving.

Katara: Really?

Sokka: Yep.

Katara: What about you, Suki?

Suki: I didn't see her either. I was with Sokka before we left.

Katara: Strange. If neither of you saw Toph, then what-

Zuko: Wait. When you said that you were with Sokka, what were you doing?

At that question, both Sokka and Suki's cheeks turned a bright pink color.

Sokka: Um…

Suki: Well…

Sokka: You see, what happened was…

Suki: The thing is…

Zuko holds his hand up to stop the talking.

Zuko: That's all I needed to know. Katara, I think I know what's going on.

Katara: You do?

--

The scene changes to inside the house. In one of the room, we see Katara and Zuko talking. It was getting late, the sun was going down and the moon was appearing.

Zuko: When I was with you guys the first few days, I noticed something about Toph when she's around Sokka.

Katara: What?

Zuko: When she couldn't walk because of her feet, Sokka would be the one carrying her around. She always thanked him for it too.

Katara: So? Toph says "Thank you" lots of times.

Zuko: Yes, but she seemed to personally thank Sokka. And also, I've noticed her cheeks turning pink every time Sokka picked her up or did anything around her.

Katara didn't looked convinced, but then the though hit her and her eyes widened.

Katara: Wait, are you saying…

Zuko: I think Toph had a crush on Sokka.

Katara: (laughs a bit) Oh my spirits… I can't believe it. Toph, The blind Bandit herself, fell for my brother. (Laughs) Oh Jeeze…

Zuko: Heh, yeah, it does seem at bit funny when you think about it. However, I don't think she has that crush anymore.

Katara: Why's that?

Zuko: Aang said that she went to see Sokka before we left, but Sokka claims that he and Suki didn't see her. My guess is that Toph walked in on the two when they were… "Together."

Katara thinks for a moment and her eyes widened for the second time.

Katara: You mean…

Zuko: She "saw" them kissing. It must have broken her heart.

Katara: Poor Toph… I know that feeling. Sometimes your first crush isn't what you expected.

Zuko: Yeah… I know that feeling too.

Katara: What are we gonna do? We have to cheer Toph up again.

Zuko: Yeah, but how?

Katara walks up to him and sits next to him on the bed, holding him in comfort.

Katara: We'll think of something, Zuko, I know we will.

She kisses his cheek and he just smiles at the small sign of affection. Unbeknownst to the two, someone was listening in on their conversation. It was Aang, he was just on the side of the doorway in the room, hearing them talk, a sad look appears on his face as he walks away from the area before he was found.

Aang: (Sighs) so that's what's wrong.

Aang enters his room and takes a seat on the bed. He rests his head on his pillow and looks up at the ceiling, thinking.

Aang: I've got to find a way to cheer Toph up. But how?

Soon, he hears footsteps. He looks through the door and sees Toph walk by. His eyes widened a bit, she was gonna pas where Katara and Zuko was at, and with her hearing, she's gonna know they're talking about her.

Aang: Uh… Hey Toph! Could you come in here?

He held his breath for a moment, hoping that Toph had heard him. Then he hears footsteps again and Toph is now standing in front of his room.

Toph: What do you want, Twinkle toes?

Aang: Uh… can we talk? You know, for a few minutes?

Toph: No. (Starts to leave)

Aang: Oh Come on, Toph. Just for a little while? I won't ask for anything else from you!

Everything was silent… It was silent for awhile that Aang though she was far gone to have heard him, but after about a minute or two, she came back.

Toph: Fine, we'll talk.

Aang: Come in.

Toph enter the room and sits next to him on his bed.

Toph: So what do you want to talk about?

Aang: … Just… things.

Toph: Like?

Aang: Uh… You know, Zuko's been teaching me about how to use other element styles in incorporated the other ones. You know, like using Earthbending stances for Firebending.

Toph: (impressed) really?

Aang: Oh yeah. It's been great. It's inspired me actually. Like, I can teach you, Katara and Zuko Airbending moves.

Toph: Ha! Thanks but no thanks, Aang. I'm not mixing my Earthbending with your sissy Airbending.

Aang: Oh come on, Toph, it could be fun. You like fun, right?

Toph: I think my kind of fun is different then your kind of fun.

Aang: Speaking of Fun… you didn't seem like that today…

Things grew a bit silent between the two for a moment. Then Toph broke the silence.

Toph: You know don't you? About me… and my problem with Sokka.

Aang looked surprised at what Toph said.

Aang: How did-?

Toph: Please, Aang. Are you forgetting how good my hearing is?

Aang: Oh… (Blushes in embarrassment) Right… that.

Toph: Yeah, I heard Sweetness and Sparky talking about me. Like it or not… they're right.

Aang: So you do like Sokka?

Toph: Yeah, I did like that guy. It was something about him that I found…Attractive (blushes). But… (Sighs) It started to break after we went through the Serpent's pass… I sensed him and Suki kiss. But after we separated, I was hopeful again.

Aang: But then he found Suki at the Boiling Rock and got her back.

Toph: I was still hopeful. But when they kissed again… (Sighs) I knew he'd never leave Suki. I mean, can you blame him? Who would ever want a little ugly blind girl like me… when he's got that tall, beautiful Kyoshi Warrior?

Aang: That's not true Toph. You're not ugly.

Toph: You're just saying that to make me feel better about my self, but it's hopeless. (Eyes start to water) I AM ugly.

Aang: No you're not.

Suddenly, Aang takes Toph's face in both of hid hands, making her face him. Toph was stunned at Aang's boldness.

Aang: Listen Toph, you're not ugly, you were never ugly. You just think you are because you act so tough. You know what I think you are?

Toph: Wh... What?

Aang: A Diamond in the Rough. Outside, you're this tough Earthbender who never gives up a fight no matter how bad things may seem: The Blind Bandit. But in the inside…

As the talks, he moves the bangs from her face, showing her milky-white eyes.

Aang: I see this cute little girl who's just as fragile as any other human but as fragile as she looks, she doesn't let that look make her soft: Toph, the real Toph. That's what you are.

Toph was shocked by Aang's words, and even more so then usually. Since Toph was so close to him, she could feel his heartbeat, it was kinda fast, but she knew that he was telling the truth.

Toph: You… You really mean that?

Aang: I do, Toph. And some day, you're gonna meet a guy who will… totally… (Trailing off) Fall… for…

Something was happing with Aang; he just kept staring at Toph's face. To be honest, Aang didn't really look into Toph that much. To him, she was just another friend, but when he held her face so close to his own, looking into her lifeless eyes, he realized something… Toph WAS beautiful. Her Eyes… despite that they didn't work, they had their own kind of beauty to them. Sure, Katara was beautiful too… But Toph was… was something else. To pardon the phrase, he was blinded from her real beauty.

Toph had a feeling that something was wrong with Aang. He stopped talking in the middle of his sentence and now his heart was beating even faster then normal.

Toph: Aang? Are you alright? Aang…

Aang didn't hear her, in fact, he wasn't paying any attention to her; he only focused on her eyes, her face… her lips. It was then that he started to pull her closer to his own face; he looked kinda like he was hypnotized. Toph was looking a bit scared at what Aang was doing; she had no idea what he's thinking.

Toph: Aang…?

Aang just shushed her just as they got so close, their noses were touching. Aang then turns his head a bit and places his lips on hers in a soft kiss. Toph's eyes shot wide open, taken completely by surprise at Aang's action. She was about to struggle with Aang, forcing him off her, but she didn't. There was something in that kiss that made her feel different, like everything can be wrong all around her, but feel completely safe with him. She soon stopped struggling and closed her eyes, kissing him back. Aang slowly, but surely, pulled away and the kiss was over, both of them looked at eachother, dumbfound by what they just did. Toph was the first to speak.

Toph: Aang?

Aang: Ye-Yes, Toph?

Toph: … That was my first real kiss.

Aang: (nervous) Yeah?

Toph: Yeah. And you know what else?

Aang: Wh-what?

Toph: I liked it (Blushes).

Aang: Oh… really?

Toph: Yes. And… I'm glad you were my first Aang.

Toph took one of Aang's hands and held it with her own. Aang looks at the hands, then at her, she smiles and blushes a bit, Aang blushes too. Toph realized something: Aang had been the first friend she ever had; Aang had seen her as she is: Not this all powerful Earthbender or some helpless Blind girl, but the real Toph. They had so much in common and became closer friends. She realized that Aang was the one, the one for her. Without another though, she moves in close for another kiss, which Aang accepted. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arm around his neck. As they kissed, they were unaware that they were being watched…By Katara and Zuko. They stepped out of the Room when Aang was calling to Toph and saw the whole thing. They smiled at eachother and they left the two to have their privacy.

Katara: Well, looks like Aang did our job for us.

Zuko: Yeah, I guess so.

Katara: Well, now that Toph is out of her Mood… (Wraps arms around Zuko) Maybe we'll have more privacy.

Zuko: (Laughs a bit) I like the way you think. But, Katara, one question?

Katara: Yes?

Zuko: What were you doing with your hands when Aang was starting to kiss her?

Katara: Oh, that. Well, do you remember when we were at the Temple and Toph got us to kiss eachother by making you trip into me with her Earthbending?

Zuko: Yeah, I'll never forget that.

Katara: Well… let's just say that Turnaround is Fair Play.

Katara laughs a bit before she and Zuko left the corridor into their rooms, leaving Aang and Toph to there… activities.

* * *

_**Well, there goes my Taang Thursday One-shot. I know its Friday, but better late then never, right? Well, anyway, let me know what you think. Read and Review**_


	6. Mythology

**_Day 5 of Zutara week, Enjoy and sorry I'm late_**

* * *

**Mythology**

* * *

_This will be a Song Fic, the song will be "When the Day met the Night" by Panic! At the Disco._

* * *

Our story begins with Katara. She is standing outside in her training cloths, on top of the Roof of the old beach house on Ember Island. It is reaching the bewitching hour: When It's not really Night but the Sun isn't fully down yet, somewhere in between. We don't see it a first, but someone else is with her: Zuko.

Zuko: Are you sure you really want to try this?

A closer look shows that Zuko is right behind Katara, they were back-to-back, Zuko was in his training cloths too: Just his pants, not shirt or shoes.

Katara: Something tells me we should, Zuko. It just… feels right.

Zuko: Well…aright. Then let us begin.

They both turned around and faced eachother.

Zuko: The first of the Dancing Dragon stance is this:

With that, he raises his hands up and lifts his right leg. Katara repeats the stance, but lifts her left leg.

Katara: Like this?

Zuko: Bring your arms down a bit. (Katara does so) Ok, good. Next Position:

Zuko goes lower as he has his right foot extended down and his arms extended outward on both sides. Katara tries to do it, bit ends up tripping and falls

Katara: Ow…

Zuko: Are you alright?

Katara: Yeah. That pose looked so easy.

Zuko: You'll get it. You're a pretty fast Learner.

Katara: (blushes) Thanks.

Zuko: Let's try again. First Position:

Zuko and Katara took the first stance again, and when they went for stance Two, Katara was in position, but fell like a statue.

Katara: (Groans)

Zuko: You almost had it that time.

Katara: Yeah, Yeah. Let's just try again.

So once again, they too the first position, then switched to the second, this time, Katara finally got the stance without falling.

Zuko: Alright, Katara. Now, for the third Position.

Zuko then shifts back up, takes one step forward and pushes his left fist out while his right was on the other side. Katara Follows the step, she almost falls off, but she quickly shifted her balance and got into the third stance.

Katara: Heh…. I'm doing it. I'm doing the Dancing Dragon.

Zuko: Don't get too boastful, there's still more stances and positions.

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

Soon, the two began moving in synchronization; Katara Following Zuko's every step. She was about to fall down again, but Zuko managed to catch her by her arm and pulled her closer to him. They both blushed at the closer contact.

_When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer_

At one point, Zuko stood back and let Katara try the steps without him guiding him. She was a bit wobbly at some stances, but she was getting the basic Idea. Zuko couldn't help but be in awe as she moved into the stances she got with better grace, it was kinda breathtaking.

_When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer)  
_  
Now Katara was standing back as Zuko decided to let Katara get a better view of the Dancing Dragons move. Katara was…kinda paying attention, as she was a bit desecrated by Zuko's… shirtless features

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
Golden when the day met the night  
_  
Now they were together again, performing the move together. Katara was really starting to get the Hang of it as they joined fist at the final stance. Katara almost fell over, but again, Zuko caught her, Katara smiled a bit when she was in his hands.

Katara: Thanks again, Zuko.

Zuko: It wasn't any trouble.

Katara: unfortunately, I'm still getting trouble with this move.

Zuko: But you've already completed the Dancing Dragon without falling.

Katara: Yeah, but I almost tripped those times. (Sighs) some Waterbender I am, I'm suppose to be good at things like this.

Zuko: You are, It's not your fault. If Anything I think it's the fact that you're a Waterbender and you're learning a Firebending move. Fire and Water are opposites.

Katara: Hmm… That sounds familiar… like I heard it somewhere before.

Zuko: (Thinks for a moment) why don't we take a little break. You've been working pretty hard.

Katara: Nah. I don't want to really stop.

Zuko: Oh… well… How about a dance?

Katara gives him a funny look, kinda like a "Say what?" look.

Zuko: Just a regular dance, it could actually help you with you balancing problem.

Katara: (thinks for a moment) I suppose so.

Zuko: So… (takes a bow) May I take this dance?

Katara: (giggles) Yes you may.

Zuko took her hand in his, She places her free hand around his waist while he place his arm around her back. Soon they began to sway gently, Zuko taking the lead and Katara following.

_So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"_

Katara was smiling to herself. Sure it was odd for them to dance formally, after a bending practice, but when was anything normal for her? She looked as Zuko and he just gave her a small smile.

_So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."  
_  
Zuko was actually enjoying himself. He remember when he was younger he took dancing lessons foe when he and his family went to formal engagements. He never though he's be able to do this again, yet here he was, Dancing… with a Waterbender no less… a very attractive, yet powerful, and forgiving Waterbender. Something was beating inside of him, something he didn't feel when he was with Mai the time was back in the Fire Nation, something… strong, but only with here… could it be… Love?

_Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love_

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

They stopped their dance and they just looked at eachother, Blue looking at red, Fire looking at water, completely opposites… yet somehow… fitting together. They both moved closer to eachother, never looking away, until they made contact. Their lips came together for a very passionate kiss. Their arms moved from their dancing position and they wrapped around eachother, holding tightly and never letting go. Soon the need for air became great and they pulled back from eachother.

Katara: Wow… that was… incredible…

Zuko: Yeah… incredible…

They looked at eachother again, smiling sweetly at eachother. Even though they didn't want to, they pulled away and stood a good few feet away from eachother. After that, they began to do the dancing Dragon again, this time Katara was moving in complete fluid motions, no mistakes at all, each of them moving together, synchronized, and like Dragons themselves. They finished the move with their fists coming together. After a moment of Stillness, Katara broke the silence in cheer.

Katara: Whoo! I did it! Did you see me? I was perfect.

Zuko: (laughs) Yes, you were.

Katara: Thanks Zuko. You really are a great teacher.

Zuko was about to say "It was nothing", but Katara stopped him with a quick kiss on the lips. Zuko just smiled and blushed at Katara's boldness.

Zuko: Thanks. (pauses) We should get inside, so the others don't worry.

Katara: Good idea.

They started to make their way back inside the house.

Katara: Hey, Zuko, when you and Aang saw the dragons, you said there were two of them: a red one and a blue one.

Zuko: Yes.

Katara: And that they moved together almost like one was following the other, like Yin and Yang.

Zuko nodded at this and he soon realized what she was getting at: The Dragons were opposites… like they were, yet they moved together in perfect harmony… like they do now.

Zuko: Huh… kinda makes you think, doesn't it?

Katara: Yeah.

They stood still for a moment before they continued to make their way inside.

_Summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of…_

* * *

**_There goes Fic number 5. Again, sorry for the wait. Please Read and Review._**


	7. Stare

**_Now we've reached day 6 of our Zutara week. _**  


* * *

  
**Stare**  


* * *

  
_Takes Place After Boiling Rock. Warning, contains some brief nudity, but we don't really see it, so it's cool_  


* * *

It was an early morning in the Western Air Temple, the sun was about to rise to greet the day and we see the young Waterbending girl, Katara, walking towards the Temple's bathrooms. During the Mornings at the Temple, Everyone would get up and prepare to start the day, and that included the regular morning bath. Katara knew that there would be a line to use the bathroom every morning, so she decided to wake up earlier then everyone else. She had just reached the Bathroom door when she stopped suddenly.

Katara: Oh nuts (smacks forehead) I forgot my Seaweed lotion.

Katara turns around and leaves to return to her room. Meanwhile, as she was gone, another figure came near the bathroom entrance, it was Zuko.

Zuko: (Looks around) Hmm… no one around. Good. I can finally bathe in piece.

Zuko enters the Doors and walks over to one of the baths. He first steps his foot in it, and then quickly pull it out.

Zuko: (shivers) Too cold.

Zuko kneels down by the Water and takes a deep breath, he sends a breath of fire at the Water for about half a minute, when he stops, there's a bit of steam coming from the water, he places his hand inside and smiles.

Zuko: (sighs) That's better.

He was about to take off his shirt when he realized something.

Zuko: Aw Damnit. I forgot my washcloth.

Zuko gets up and leaves the bathroom to go back to his room. Once he leaves, we see Katara return with a bottle.

Katara: Ok, good. No one's around yet.

Katara Enters the bathroom and walks over to the bath that Zuko heated. She puts her foot in and sighs a bit in relief.

Katara: Wow, this water is warm. It must be the summer heat causing this.

Katara then quickly strips down to nothing and gets in the water. She begins to sing silently to herself as she washes herself.  
Meanwhile, Zuko finally comes back with the washcloth and walks to the doors, which were open. Zuko walked into the bathroom and began to strip while walking. Because Katara's singing was so low, Zuko didn't actually hear her, and with the steam from the water rising, covering the top of the bath, he didn't see her either. As he was about to step in, Katara was splashing a large amount of water over her head, which caused her to not hear Zuko as he entered. Katara stopped singing and just kept cleaning herself. Zuko began to clean himself too, their movements were so synchronized, they though their splashing was from themselves, Ergo, no one was aware of the other's presence. This went on for about five minutes, neither Katara nor Zuko knew the other was in the same bath… that is until…

Katara: … (Sneezes)

Zuko: (nonchalantly) Bless you.

Katara: Thank you.

Suddenly, their eyes Shot WIDE open and froze.

Zuko: (thinking) Did I…

Katara: (Thinking) Just hear…

They both quickly turned around and saw the other; their pupils shrank as they both saw eachother… completely. The water was clear, which meant every… part of their bodies were visible.

* * *

The temple was quiet that rising morning, not a sound disturbed the gentle and peaceful area… that is until…

Katara and Zuko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

No one could have missed that loud ear-piercing yell. Seconds after that, rest of the group ran out of their room to find where it came from. Aang jumped out and ran into Sokka and Suki, both were I their underclothing along with Aang.

Aang: Sokka, did you hear?

Sokka: Of course I did, who could have missed it.

At that, Toph came barging in.

Toph: I would have loved to. I was having this awesome dream.

Suki: Could you tell what it was?

Toph: Yep. That was sweetness and Sparky.

Aang: Katara and Zuko?

At that moment, Haru, Teo and the Duke came rushing in, along with Hakoda and Chi Tzang.

Hakoda: What happened?

Sokka: That's what we're trying to find out. Toph, do you know where the sound came from?

Toph: Yeah, the Baths. Come on!

Everyone begins to follow Toph, they all quickly ran, or in Teo's case, rolled to the Baths. Aang brought his staff, and Sokka brought his sword, just in case they were gonna face an attacker. Aang Airbends the Doors open and everyone rushes in.

Aang: Katara, Zuko, we're here. What-?

Aang stops talking at let out a loud gasp, everyone else behind him, besides Toph, gasped too, at the scene: Katara, and Zuko, Naked as the day they were born, in the same bath, staring at eachother, almost looking frozen.

Suki: Oh… my… gods!

Toph: What? What's going on? I can't see them. Are they in water or something?

Aang: (voice breaking) Ye-Yeah…

Toph: What's going on? SOMEBODY TELL ME SOMETHING!

That shout shook the two out of their self-hypnoses. After that, they turn and saw the others looking at them.

Katara: AAHH! (Covers herself) Get out of here! The last thing I want is more guys staring at me!

She takes the Water from the bath and sends a bunch of it at the rest of the group.

Haru: … This won't end well.

The blast sends everyone out of the room, knocking them down on the ground. She then bends the water around the doors and shuts them. She then turned back to Zuko, who was covering himself with the towel near the rim of the bath, his face as red as an apple.

Zuko: (in a panic) I am SO, so sorry, Katara. I didn't know you were in the bathroom. I came in before and saw it empty, I swear!

Katara was about to yell at him for being a pervert, but stopped herself, realizing that she got an eye full of him. Her blush came once she realized it.

Katara: I… I guess it's kinda my fault too. I should have locked the Door.

Zuko: Here.

Zuko gives her a Towel and wraps it around her waist.

Katara: Thank you.

Zuko: You're welcome. But I think we will agree that next time, we'll knock before entering a bathroom.

Katara: Yeah… no matter how early it is.

Zuko: Uh… we better check with the others, make sure they're alright.

Katara: Oh… yeah… (laughs) We've got some explaining to do huh?

Zuko: oh yeah.

They both climbed out and made their way out the door.

Zuko: Um… Katara?

Katara: Yes?

Zuko: If it's any consolation… I … (blushes) I think you look beautiful…

Katara was surprised at this and actually blushed.

Katara: Really?

Zuko: (bashful) Well… yeah…

Katara: (giggles) Thanks Zuko. And you know… (Blush turns deeper) you're pretty good-looking too.

Zuko: (blush turns deeper) Thanks.

And so they left the bathroom together, only to get a death glair from everyone else.

Hakoda: Katara… You and Zuko have some explaining to do.

Katara: (low voice, to Zuko) called it.  


* * *

  
**_HA-HA-HA! That was pretty hilarious. Best work yet. There's only one more day left of Zutara Week. Make sure you read and Review. _**


	8. Pinch

**_Alright fellow Zutarians, I have reached the last day of our Zutara Week entries. And to be honest, this subject was hard to do, but with the help of my Friend, Robert "Staredcraft", I got the inspiration I needed._**  


* * *

**Pinch**  


* * *

_This Story takes place in the Avatar AU Modern Universe, so there's no Bending._  


* * *

Katara: Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! He's gonna be here soon and I'm not ready!

Katara was in her Room, Franticly looking through all her drawers and through her closet. Tonight was the Night that Zuko, her long time friend turned boyfriend, was taking her out on her very first date. He is set to arrive at 7; it is now a 6:40 PM and she is STILL not ready. She groans in annoyance as she looks through her various dresses, she stands in front of a mirror and holds out a navy blue full-length evening dress.

Katara: Hmm… No, too fancy.

She then holds out a sky blue short-length dress.

Katara: Not fancy enough.

Katara now holds two similar circle-skirt cocktail dresses: One sapphire blue, the other rose-color red. She holds both of them in front, to compare the two.

Katara: Hmm… I like the blue one… but Zuko likes me better in Red.

Katara tosses the blue dress aside and sets the red on her bed.

Katara: Now for the Shoes.

6:45 PM

We see Katara, now in the bathroom. She had just washed her hair and is now starting to style it. She first sets her normal braid and Hair Loops.

Katara: Hmm… No.

We now see her with her hair in a festive bun.

Katara: … Nah.

Now she has her hair loose a bit, with two thick braids in front and a hairpiece on top. (Think of her Hair in Season 3, before DoBS)

Katara: No… I look like her Mom.

Now her hair is in curls, some of his it actually covering the left side of her face.

Katara: Hmm… Maybe without the curls…

Her hair is now more smooth and shiny.

Katara: I'm still missing something.

She applies smaller Hair loops from before, but leaves the rest lose in the back.

Katara: Perfect!

6:52PM

Now she begins her makeup.

Katara: Let's see… Should I wear the Fire Engine Red or the Pearling pink?

Katara first tries the Red lipstick.

Katara: No…

She whips it off and tries on the pink one.

Katara: Hmm… Still no. This is more Toph's color. Hmm... Maybe…

She whips off the pink lipstick and tries on a brighter red color.

Katara: Perfect.

She then continues the rest of her face: Blush, eye shadow, mascara, nail polish the same color as her lips and she finished it all with a spray of her favorite perfume: a fragrance called "New Moon." She looks at the clock and sees that it is 6:59 PM.

Katara: OH MY GOD! HE'S GONNA BE HERE ANY SECOND!!

Quickly, she runs back into her room and takes the dress on her bed and franticly puts it on.

Outside Katara's house, we see a Harley Davison motorcycle, detailed in flames, come into the driveway. The driver took off his helmet and we see that it's Zuko. He fixes his hair a bit to get rid of his Helmet Hair, followed by looking at his watch.

Zuko: Right on time. I hope Katara's ready.

Zuko takes the bouquet of flowers that were in the compartment and held them behind his back.

Meanwhile, Katara finishes putting on her dress and now starts on her shoes.

Katara: Come on, come on… fit damn you!

She struggles a bit but finally gets her black High-Heel Shoes on. Once she was done, she hears the doorbell ring and Gasps.

Katara: HE'S HERE!

Without another word, she takes her matching purse, take her essentials: keys, cell phone, money, puts them in her purse, and bolts out of her room.

Inside the Living Room, we see Katara's father, Hakoda, walk to the front door and opens it, seeing that it's Zuko.

Hakoda: Oh. Hello there, Zuko. You must be here for Katara.

Zuko: That's right, sir.

Hakoda: (shouts) Katara! You're date-

Suddenly, Katara appears in front of him.

Hakoda: Is… here. (Laughs a bit) if only you were this fast when it came to chores.

Katara: Hi dad. (To Zuko) Hello Zuko.

Zuko: Wow… Katara, you look fantastic!

Zuko was actually blushing as he saw Katara, from her high-heel shoes, to her rose-red cocktail dress, all the way to her fabulous hair and makeup.

Katara: (giggles and Blushes) Thank you Zuko. I almost didn't make it.

Zuko: Well, you seem to have come through in a pinch. (Realizes) Oh, these are for you.

Zuko hands her the bouquet of flowers and she gasped a bit at the sight of them, she takes them and takes in their sweet scent.

Katara: Oh Zuko, they're beautiful. Thank you.

Katara gives him a kiss on the cheek, leaving some of her lipstick color on it. Katara hands the flowers to her Dad and walks out the door with Zuko.

Katara: Let's get going. We don't want to miss the movie.

Hakoda walked out the door just to see them both get on Zuko's bike.

Hakoda: You be careful out there Katara. And remember, you're curfew is at 11 PM.

Katara: I'll be back by then.

Hakoda: You watch out for my little girl, Zuko.

Zuko: She's in good hands sir.

After he and Katara put their Helmets on, Zuko starts the bike. Once Katara gets a good grip around Zuko's chest, they start to drive off to start their date. As Hakoda watches, we see Sokka come into the room too.

Sokka: Did they leave?

Hakoda: Yep. Off on their first date. Heh, it's hard to believe the dark depressed kid that always hung out with you is now dating Katara.

Sokka: I still don't like the idea of him with Katara.

Hakoda: Now, now, son. You and I both know that if something goes wrong, that Zuko will come through in a pinch to make sure Katara is safe.

Sokka: Yeah, there's that. The kid IS pretty loyal to her.

Hakoda: And who knows. Maybe someday they'll be closer then ever.

Sokka: … I really hope you're talking about marriage.

Hakoda: (laughs) Come on, son. What do you say we go get some ice cream while your sister's away?

Sokka: Sweet.

* * *

  
**_And thus, comes the end of "Pinch" and the end of my Zutara Week entries. But don't worry. I'll be back soon with more of my other Fic Series, I might even add more to this story.  
You know, I've never felt so strongly for a paring since… well, Ash and Misty from Pokemon. Whatever happens in the finale, Win or lose, I will always support Zutara so passionately. Long live the Greatest Avatar Ship in the world. VIVA LA ZUTARA, BABY! _**


	9. Crossover

_**Hey guys. This Monday starts a new Zutara Week, in which Several Avatar and Zutara fans write, draw or make any media involving their favorite Avatar couple. Here's the first fic of the day.**_  


* * *

**Crossover**  


* * *

  
_The Following fic takes place in a modern AU, so no one can bend...in a way. Also, so there's no confusion, the characters here are in their 30s, possibly late 20s._

* * *

  
The scene opens up to Katara, She is bound up and tried to one of the chairs. We don't see much of where she is, only that it was dark and as lid with only a few candles. At that moment, another figure came into the light, it was Azula, only she was wearing all black and her face was very pale.

Azula: If I know him, he should be on his way soon. And if he values your life, he'll have the contract with him.

Katara: Zuko will find me alright, but the only thing he'll give you, Azula, is a one way ticket back to Hell.

Azula laughs at this, but her laugher sound a bit demonic at the end.

Azula: I seriously doubt that, my naive friend. And Azula no longer lives...

Suddenly her hair became longer, she grew at least twice her size and her eyes glowed a hellish red.

Azula: (demonic voice) There is only Blackheart.

Suddenly, the Doors of the room is blasted off by fire. The two look and they see what appears to be a flaming skeleton in leather and chains, riding an equally flaming motorcycle. The skeleton stopped just before he went any further and climbed off his bike.

Azula/Blackheart: Ah... So, the Ghost Rider is here at last.

She steps closer to the one called Ghost Rider.

Azula/Blackheart: Where is it?

He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a rolled up scroll, which surprisingly didn't catch on fire as he was holding on to it.

Azula/Blackheart: Yes... The Contract of San Venganza, 1000 evil souls at my control. Give it to me!

Ghost Rider: You let Katara go first! Then the contract is yours.

Azula/Blackheart: I'll release the girl when you give me the contract!

Ghost Rider: and I say you don't get this until I'm sure she is safe!

Azula/Blackheart: ...Very well, then.

She uses her hellish magic to bring Katara closer to them.

Katara: No! Zuko, Don't do it! There has to be another way!

Azula/Blackheart: I'm afraid there isn't another way. If he expects to see you alive, he will give me the contract.

Ghost Rider: I want her released.

Azula/Blackheart: Are you forgetting that my Father OWNS your soul? So you not only listen to him, but to me as well!

Ghost Rider: That bastard might have my soul, but he doesn't have my spirit, neither then you! Now LET HER GO!

The two stare at eachother for a few minutes until Azula/Blackheart waved her hands, releasing the binds holding Katara. Once he saw her get up, he throws the contract right at her and she catches it.

Azula/Blackheart: (laughs evilly) You fool! Don't you realize what you have done? You have handed me the means of taking over my Father's reign and bring Hell on earth.

At that moment, she unrolls the contract and begins reading it.

Azula/Blackheart: This is the Contract of San Venganza. All of you souls who are damned for eternity... Come to me! Make me strong! Make me...UNSTOPPABLE!

Suddenly the wind began to pick up and blow everything around. Katara had to shield her eyes from the dust picking up and the Ghost Rider's flames were close to blowing out. In the sudden gale-force winds, we see several shadowy figures crawl from everywhere and make their way to Azula/Blackheart, they were the 1000 damned souls of the contract. Katara tries to make her way to Ghost Rider for cover but she couldn't move in the wind. In fact, it was so strong, she started to get pulled into the air. The Ghost Rider sees this and uses his chain to get her. He throws the chain and it wraps itself around her torso, he pulls her in until he was finally to hold onto her tight. Soon, the winds started to die down as the last of the damned souls enters Azula/Blackheart's body. Once the last soul was in place, the winds stopped completely, we see that her eyes are now a much darker shade of red, her skin is black and at the ends of her mouth were blood.

Azula/Blackheart: I... AM... ALL POWERFUL!!!

Ghost Rider: Yes you are, Blackheart. How does it feel to have all that evil in you?

Azula/Blackheart: (laughs) It feels great...Zuko. All their power...

Ghost Rider: Yes...and all their souls.

Azula/Blackheart: Yes, and all their-

She stops for a minute and realizes something.

Azula/Blackheart: ......... Souls...

Suddenly, she is wrapped up in his chain. The Ghost Rider pulls but she's too strong.

Azula/Blackheart: No...You...TRICKED ME!

Giving up on pulling her, he uses the chain to instead pull himself towards her. He gets in close and knocks her down with him on top.

Ghost Rider: That I Did. You may have escaped my first try, but now you have...a thousand souls to burn!

Azula/Blackheart: No! NO!

She tries to look away but he grabs his face and stares into her eyes. They glow as he performs the strongest move a Ghost Rider has: The Penance Stare.

Ghost Rider: Look into my eyes...your souls are stained by the blood of the innocent.

Azula/Blackheart: No...

Ghost Rider: Yes... NOW FEEL THEIR PAIN!

After that, She started to scream in pain. It was a bloodcurdling scream, a scream that was in so much pain it was wising for death to come sooner. Katara was looking at the scene unfolding, seeing the Ghost Rider's eyes beam into Azula/Blackheart's, she had to turn away. Azula/Blackheart, however, wishes she could turn away from the pain, the fear and the death she was experiencing. She played right into his hand, he wanted her to have the contract. She knew that she had no soul to burn when he tried the stare before, but now with 1000 damned souls in her...she was as good as destroyed. When it was all over, all that was left of her eyes were two orbs of flaming ash. Knowing that she was dead, he got up from her and walked toward where Katara was.

Ghost Rider: Katara. It's over.

She removed her hands from her face and sees that Azula/Blackheart was lying on the ground, obviously dead. She gets up from the ground and looks into the Ghost Rider's eyeless sockets. She reaches out to him and touches his cheek with her hand. When that happened, the flames faded away and Zuko's flesh and face returns, but he turn away from her gaze.

Zuko: I'm sorry, Katara. I should have never have involved you in this.

Katara: Don't blame yourself Zuko. I was the one who got myself into this, you were only trying to protect me.

She takes her hand and pulls his face closer.

Katara: You were always trying to protect me.

She pulled him closer and the two began to kiss. Zuko pulled her closer and let the passion overwhelm him. Suddenly, the sound of one person clapping was heard. The two stopped and they notices a man in black clothing and a cane, it was the Devil, to Zuko he's known as Mephisto. Zuko's eyes narrowed as he came closer.

Mephisto: Well done, Zuko. Well done indeed.

Zuko: What do you want now?

Mephisto: Why my gift back, of course. You upheld your end of the bargain, you destroyed my daughter Blackheart. It's time I take back the power of the Ghost Rider.

Zuko: What? That's it?

Mephisto: Yep, that is it. Aren't you happy? You can get your soul back, you can have your own life again. (gestures Katara) The love you've always wanted. Hell, you can start your own family. Let some other poor sap carry this curse, after all, there are other people out there, willing the sell their souls for what they desire. You can be a free man. What do you say? After all, a bargain is a bargain.

Zuko looks at Katara for a moment and sees the worried look in her eyes. Then he looks back at him and holds Katara protectively.

Zuko: Forget it, Mephisto. I'm not letting anyone else have this curse.

Mephisto: What?

Zuko: That's right. As I told your daughter, you may have my soul, but you don't have my spirit. I'm going to hold on to this power...and I'll use it against you. From now on, whenever there is innocent blood spilt, it will be my uncle's blood...and you'll find me there. I will be the spirit of vengeance, fighting fire with fire.

Mephisto looked at him with surprise and as he talked, his look turned into an anger one.

Mephisto: You can't do this.

Zuko: I can and I will.

Mephisto: I'll make you pay for this treachery.

Zuko: I know...and I'll be waiting.

With that, Mephisto slammed his cane down in the ground and disappears in flames, as did the body of Blackheart. The two were now alone and the sun was starting to rise.

Katara: It's morning.

Zuko: Yes. A new day has arrived.

Katara moves closer and takes his hand into hers.

Katara: At least now, you don't have to face it alone.

Zuko looks down to her and pulls her close for another passionate kiss. The words didn't need to be said, they knew they were in love, ever since they were teens.

Zuko: Let's go home.

Zuko gets on his motorcycle and Katara climbs behind him, grabbing onto his torso tightly. He starts the bike and the two drive off into the coming morning, facing the future together.

* * *

  
_**And that's the end of the First day. OK, this theme was a LOT Harder then I though it would be. I was thinking of all sorts of other things to cross this over with, but it was when I saw the Ghost Rider movie today and it clicked. I hope you enjoyed this fic and make sure you read and review**_


	10. Blood

_**Now it's time for the second day of Zutara week. This theme should be easier then the last. **_

* * *

**Blood**

* * *

_This fic takes place at the end of The Southern Raiders. _

* * *

Our story opens up on Ember Island. We see our heroes make their way to the old abandoned summer house.

Sokka: Uh-oh. Looks like someone got here first. Look at the door,

We see that the door looked forced open, like someone broke in.

Zuko: Uh...no, that was me. I was here a few months ago and... I didn't have a key.

Toph: ... are you sure we won't be found here?

Zuko: I'm positive, now come on.

Zuko opens the door and everyone walks in.

Suki: Wow, this looks so nice Zuko.

Zuko: Thanks.

Sokka: Is there a kitchen? 'cause I'm starved.

Zuko: There is but there's no food. So unless you want the rest of our rations for dinner, one of us will have to go to the marketplace.

Katara: I suppose that's me.

Suki: No, Katara, you've been through enough for today. I'll go into town.

Sokka: Great, I'll come with you.

Toph: I'm coming too.

Katara: Really, I though you hated shopping.

Toph: I do, but I hate starving even more, and there's no way I'm letting these two alone. We'd starve while they take a bite of eachother.

Suki and Sokka blushed at the statement coming from the small earthbender.

Sokka: Eh...let's just go.

* * *

It wasn't long until the night came and it was time for everyone to go to bed, they each chose a single room to sleep in. Zuko was heading to his room when he heard something, the noise was coming from Katara's room. He quietly sneaks towards her door and tries to look through the small opening in the room. He didn't see much, but the sound he heard was crying, Katara was crying. He gently knocks the door and she stops at the sound.

Katara: Who is it?

Zuko: It's me. Are you all right?

Katara: I...I am.

With that, he opens her door and walks in.

Zuko: Are you sure? I heard crying.

Katara: Oh...you did, huh?

Zuko: What's the matter? Are you still thinking about Yon Rha?

Katara looked down for a moment as she remembered the man who was responsible for her mother's death.

Katara: Somewhat.

The two were quiet for a moment, Zuko comes into the room and sits down next to her.

Zuko: If it's any consolation...I'm glad you decided not to kill him.

Katara: Why would you think that?

Zuko: He may have killed your mother, but killing him in return wouldn't have made it better.

Katara: She would have been avenged!

Zuko: But at what cost, Katara? You would have been no better if you'd killed him, it would have been in cold blood, just like what he did. Besides, I don't think that's what she would have wanted.

Katara didn't answer him and the room was quite.

Zuko: But that's not what's troubling, you is it?

Katara: Yes, you're right Zuko. If I killed him...I don't know what would have happened. I'm afraid that I would have become him...a killer.

Zuko: (thinks for a moment) What was that you did to the captain that we though was Yon Rha? That Stance didn't look like any waterbending I've seen.

Katara: It was bloodbending.

Zuko: Bloodbending?

Katara: I came across it in my travels. Every living creature is made up of water. I reached into him, I was controlling his body...I would have killed him in an instant.

Zuko: So this is what's bothering you. That move is not what you are but you're afraid it's turning you into something awful.

Katara: Yes, I am.

Zuko: Katara, I'd be lying if I said I knew you well. But what I do know is this: your a kind person, you are nice...and you are very forgiving. You may get angry sometimes, but it doesn't rule you.

Katara: How can you be sure?

Zuko: well, I don't know. But that's what I believe about you, and that though will not change in me.

Katara: But...what if the power of bloodbending actually corrupts me?

Zuko: Did you know that lightning is considered to be the purest, and deadliest form of firebending?

Katara just looks at him was an annoyed look.

Zuko: ...OK, stupid question. But There is a positive and healing form of fire

Katara: What's that?

Zuko: Like water, fire can bring life. It keeps us warm when it's cold, it brings us light when there is darkness, and it's a weapon to defend.

Katara: So what does this have to do with me?

Zuko: Bloodbending is the darker, negative form of waterbending. But you also have a positive form, in your healing.

Katara: (thinks for a moment) yeah...that's true.

Zuko: What I guess I'm trying to say is that there's always a positive and negative to everything, the Yin and the Yang. It's how we choose to use what we have that defines us. You are a healer Katara, not a killer.

Katara smiles at Zuko and he just smiles back, glad that he has been able to cheer her up.

Katara: Thanks for talking with me, Zuko. I think I needed it.

Zuko: Well...I'm not really good at giving good advice. I'm glad my first success was on you.

She giggles a bit at this, but then she takes a look outside the window in the room, it was a full moon that night.

Katara: (sigh) I guess I can't help but wonder...and worry.

Zuko: Maybe what you should to is find a positive way to use your bloodbending.

Katara: What's positive about controlling another person through their blood?

Zuko: I don't know...maybe it could be a way of healing too? Like...like what if someone was bitten by a poisonous snake? You could force out the blood that was infected or something, or maybe use it to help a heart keep beating.

Katara: (looks at him strange) that's the best you can think of?

Zuko: (groans in annoyance) I'm trying to help you. Didn't you just say that you though I gave good advice.

Katara: Yes, but you said that you weren't good at it and that I was a fluke.

Zuko: I never said fluke! Unbelievable, I try to help you and you just shoot down my advice. Ugh! You know sometimes you can be a real pain in the-

Suddenly, his mouth shut and he couldn't open it. He looks at Katara and notices her hand is out a bit. She notices this as well and smiles.

Katara: Well, Well. Looks like I found a good use to use bloodbending.

Zuko tries to protest, but his mouth was still shut, we could only hear mumbles. She smiles and uses her other hand to grab Zuko and pull him closer.

Katara: Hmm...and here's another one.

Suddenly, she moved in close and kissed him on the lips. Zuko's eyes widened at the shock: Katara was kissing him? This couldn't be real, but as she used her tongue to prod her way in his mouth, he forgot what he was thinking and started to kiss back. Katara moved her hands, freeing Zuko and allowing him to wrap his arms around her slender frame, her hand made their way around his neck and her hands played with his long black hair. When the need for air was too great, the two pulled apart, taking in heavy breaths.

Zuko: (breaths heavy) You know...I think I like that use too.

Katara: stop talking.

Suddenly, she pushes him against the wall and joins him soon after. The two began to kiss again, this time with more passion. Katara pulls back and she starts kissing all over his face, including his scar, Zuko trembled a bit.

Katara: (stops) What's wrong? Did that hurt?

Zuko: Not as much as this.

He reaches for her neck and begins to gently bite into it, making her gasp softly. She closed her eyes and swooned at the feeling he was giving her. After some time, Katara uses her bloodbending again and they kiss on the lips once again. Zuko manages to gain control and places her on the bed with him on top of her, but when that happened, Zuko's mind snapped back to normal and he stopped.

Zuko: Katara, wait.

Katara: (out of breath) Wh-what. No, come back.

Zuko: No, Katara, stop for a minute. If we keep this up, things might get too far.

Katara looks confused but then her cheeks blushed as she realized what he meant.

Katara: Oh...Wow...I-I'm sorry, Zuko. I didn't even realize, it all happened so fast.

Zuko: I know. But we can't do this, we're not even of marrying age.

Katara: I'm really sorry, Zuko. I guess it was the blood being boiled that caused that.

Zuko: Yeah. That must be it. Why did you kiss me to begin with?

Katara: Well...(blushes) you see, I guess I...I kinda like you. A lot.

Zuko: (pauses) You do?

Katara: Yeah...I do.

Zuko was speechless of course, but Katara took his tunic and pulled him close.

Katara: we don't have to go far. Just kissing is nice.

Zuko looks at her and smiles a bit, blushing in the process.

Zuko: Well...if that's what you want, then-

Katara cut him off with her kiss, Zuko was surprised again, but returned just as quickly. The two stayed there for a few more minutes, sharing their kiss under the moonlight. Who would have though that bloodbending could create such a passion...Katara knew it now.

* * *

_**And that's the end for day 2. This them was as I though, a bit easier to write about. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**_


	11. Jealousy

**_Hello there, readers. it's Day 3 of our second Zutara Week. So let's skip the pleasantries and start._**

* * *

**Jealousy**

* * *

_This fic takes place after the Boiling Rock, but with a difference. Also, there's some mild language here but only once_

* * *

Katara was in her room getting read for bed. It has been one day since Zuko and Sokka came back from their..."Hunting trip." In reality, they sneaked into a Fire Nation prison known as the Boiling Rock to rescue Chief Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's dad. Not only were they successful in getting him out, but they also rescued Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. They also came across Chit Sang, a Fire Nation prisoner who helped Sokka and Zuko escape, but there were two more people that were with her brother and the former fire prince, and those were Mai and Ty-Lee.

Zuko explained that the two, along with Azula, were there investigating the first attempt to break out. Zuko also explained that he and Mai were in a relationship and broke up, which they talked about when he was discovered. As they tried to escape on the gondola, Mai surprised everyone when she started attacking the guards trying to cut the line. Once they made it to the other side, they found the balloon that Azula came there on and commandeered it themselves, but not before they turned back to rescue Mai and Ty-Lee, who were abut to be taken away for aiding their escape.

Like the others, Katara was a bit concerned about letting the two girls who were with Azula stay with their gang. After hearing about Mai helping her brother and father escape and Ty-Lee attacking Azula when she was about to strike her with lightning, she eased her bad feeling about it and decided to give them a chance. That day however, Her bad feelings were coming back as she felt Mai glare at her a few times, she disregarded it at the time, but it was later that day at dinner when Sokka was telling more about what happened that she felt her give an evil eye. Sokka was explaining how Suki managed to climb up the observation area, take out all the guards and capture the warden all in once swift, she was so fast by the time the rest of them made it they were catching their breath. Everyone was laughing at the situation, except for Mai and at first Zuko didn't laugh either, but when started to giggle and then laugh, it surprised everyone. Katara made a comment about how nice a smile Zuko makes when he laughs and saying he should do it more often, Zuko lightly blushed and thanked her for the comment. As Sokka continued the story, Katara was turning to her water skin to drink and saw Mai looking at her with narrow and angry looking eyes. She was confused as her gaze started to fade and turned her attention to Sokka.

As Katara was getting read for bed, her thoughts returned to Mai, why did she stare at her so? Was she still loyal to Azula? And if so, how come she didn't gaze at the others. She surprisingly made friends with Ty-Lee but Mai barely spoke to her...or anyone for that matter, only Zuko sometimes and that made her suspicious. Her thoughts were stopped when there was a knock at her door. She turns to it and walks over to open it, we see that it's Mai.

Katara: Oh, Mai. Hi there.

Mai: Can I speak to you for a moment?

Katara: uh...I suppose so. Come in.

She opens it wider and Mai walks in.

Katara: So...what did you want to talk about?

Mai: I'm not going to beat around the bush with this, so I'll be straight and to the point: I want you to stay away from him, he's mine.

Katara: Uh...what are you talking about?

Mai: DON'T PATRONIZE ME!

Katara jumped at the sudden burst of anger coming from her.

Mai: I've seen the way he looks at you! Do you really take me for an idiot?!

She reached for her water skin but Mai sent a dagger at it, pining it to the wall and far from her reach.

Mai: If you think you can come out of nowhere and come between me and Zuko, you've got another thing coming! I've know him since I was 9 years old, we were dating and we've patched up what happened. I have him back and I'm not about to let some...trampy Water Tribe Peasant take him from me.

Katara: Wait-What?! You...You think that I...and Zuko...?

Suddenly, she broke out into hysterical laughing, confusing the Fire Nation girl.

Katara: (tries to catch breath) Oh...Oh, that's a good one. And here I though you had no sense of humor.

Katara's laughter dies down as she sees Mai is still looking at her with an annoyed look.

Katara: Oh come on...me and Zuko? Like I'd actually fall for that jerk, especially what he put me and my friends through ever since we found Aang in the South Pole.

Mai: You think he had a choice other then to find the Avatar? That monk was his only way back to the Fire Nation, the only way to restore his honor and the only way I could ever be with him again! And I hated the fact that he kept failing all because of you! You were the reason he couldn't come back to me!

Katara: Well, I'm sorry you felt that way, but there was no way I was going to give him Aang just so he could have his dad kill the last Airbender!

Mai: Is that the only reason? Or was it the fact that you wanted Zuko to find you every time? What if you had an ulterior motive to come across him?

Katara: You are so Paranoid! Like I'd actually want Zuko to find us. What, you think we're making out behind your back? Is that it, you feel jealous? Well, I got news for you, We're not and you don't need to be jealous, because there is NOTHING between us.

Mai: Fine, maybe I am jealous, you want to know why I feel that way?

Katara: I'm sure you're dying to tell me.

Mai: He's always doing nice things for you and you just send mix messages. When he was helping you with the fire, you were practically biting his head off going "I don't need you, I'll do it myself" But then later tonight, when you commented about Zuko's laugh, you actually made him blush. I could never make him blush like that and trust me, I've tried. For some reason he keeps close to you and what you do to him...I don't even know what to think, are you playing around, trying to get him to be with you, What?! I don't know and I don't like it!

Katara: Look, Mai. The reason he's been with me is because he's tying to make me trust him again, wanting me to trust him in this group, which I haven't. You want to know why I don't trust him, Mai? Because he is a lying, double-crossing bastard! He puts on this act, talking about his mother, making me think he's actually human, and when I think I can trust him, he turns around and come right back to being an evil jerk.

Mai: Wait, what was that about his mother?

Katara: Oh, it was some stupid story he said about how his mom disappeared one day when his grandfather dies, saying that she did something to-

Suddenly, she is slapped across the face by Mai.

Mai: He told you about his mom? He never says a word about Fire lady Ursa when she disappeared and whenever someone ask about it, he gets angry and throws fireballs. I have been with him for years and he confides to you? His enemy?! What makes you so fucking special?

Katara: He...wasn't lying?

Mai looks at her, but steps back a bit.

Katara: I...I don't know why he told me. I was upset at the time, I ended up saying that my mother was taken from me by the Fire Nation...All it said was "that's something we have in common." I asked what he meant and just told me. He looked so broken down...in that one moment, he looked human. But it was a trick, he ended up joining Azula at the end.

Mai: You think you know him? You don't. But I do. And the one thing I DON'T know about him...he told you. Now I understand why he left to join your group, why he was feeling so angry and upset when he came back. He wasn't leaving just just so he could help the Avatar, he was leaving to be with you, you made him feel different, it was you who made him question what he was doing. You were the one who took him away from me!

She took Katara by the arms and pinned her to the wall, Katara was surprised at what she was talking about that she didn't have time to defend herself.

Mai: But I'm here now! And I am not gonna lose the man I love to some Water Tribe Peasant who made him feel like I never could!

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and we hear a voice, it was Zuko.

Zuko: Hello? Katara, what's going on? I heard a crash?

Zuko opens the door and enters, before he came in though, Mai moved away from Katara and off the walk, making sure that it didn't look suspicious

Zuko: Mai, what are you doing here?

Mai: I was...just getting to know the waterbender here, Katara was it?

Katara: Uh...yes...?

Mai: Great.

Zuko: What was that I heard before, sounded like a crash.

Mai looked back and noticed that when she pinned Katara against the wall, a vase was forced of a drawer and hit the ground.

Mai: Oh...Um...I was throwing my daggers to show Katara my aim, I guess I was too good at it.

Zuko: Is that true?

Katara looked at may for a moment and noticed her glare again. She gets nervous but hides it quickly.

Katara: Yeah, it's true. Your girlfriend is good with her aim.

Zuko: Hmm. Well Mai, since you in here, I want you to know that Ty-Lee wants to talk to you.

Mai: I see. OK, Zuko I'll be right over there.

She starts to leave but she pulls Katara close and whispers.

Mai: This isn't over, peasant.

After that, she leaves the room and slams the door.

Katara: (Thinking Sarcastically) Hmm...someone's angry.

Zuko: Katara, are you alright?

Katara: What to you care?

Zuko: I'm just worried. I've noticed that Mai was looking at you funny. I don't want anything to happen so just keep you guard up.

Katara: Oh don't worry, my guard is always up when Fire Nation is involved.

Zuko: Oh...right. Well...I should be going.

He turns around to leave but suddenly, he feels a hand take his shoulder, he turns and sees Katara there.

Katara: Zuko...

Zuko: Yes?

Katara: That day in the caves...was it true? About your mother?

Zuko: Yes it was.

Katara: and...have you ever told anyone else about her?

Zuko: My Uncle knew she was gone but I wasn't the one who told him. Why?

Katara: I...was just curious. Do you think you'll find her?

Zuko: (pauses)...I pray that I will.

Katara: At least you know she's out there somewhere. It's better than knowing she's dead.

Zuko: Yeah. And I'm really sorry about what happened to your mom. I wish you never had to go through that.

Katara didn't say anything, she just pulled her arm away and turn around, but something stopped her in her tracks. She felt something on her cheek, it was a kiss, a light little peck. She turns and is shocked at what he did, Zuko sees her face and regrets the move completely.

Zuko: I-I'm sorry, Katara. I don't why I did that. You just looked so sad and depressed, I...I acted before I though. I don't know why-

He stops as Katara's hands reach for his face, she looks in his eyes for a moment, then her eyes widened and then she moved close kissing his lips. They closed their eyes and just stood in that position for a few seconds before Katara pulled back. Her hands left his face and one of the reached to cover her mouth. Zuko looked completely speechless and awestricken.

Zuko: I-I think I should go.

With that, he stumbles back a bit and leaves the room, leaving Katara alone. Her mind was going a mile a minute, what was that all about? Why did she kiss Zuko...Prince Zuko on the lips? And Why did he kiss her before? She didn't know why, but what she did know was that when their lips met, there was a jolt of electricity passing through them. And it felt amazing. She took her hand away from her mouth and licked her lips, still tasting Zuko's lips on hers and, in a way, it excited her. She looked at the mirror that was in her room and got a good look at herself: she moved in several poses in front of it.

Katara: (Thinking) Hmm...I can see why Mai was jealous. She wishes she could look like me: These blue eyes, this long hair, these curves...

Her eyes widened for a moment, what was she thinking? Why would she care what she looked like, why would she care if her features could attract Zuko...Why was she thinking about kissing Zuko again? She walks over to her door and cracks it open. She looks around and notices that Zuko was outside of Ty-Lee's room, waiting for Mai, and for some reason hearing her name made her angry, but not because of her threat, but for her being near Zuko. She gets a better look at Zuko and actually smiles when she noticed how handsome she looked. Closing the door again, she returns to looking in the mirror, she smiles at her reflection and laughs a bit.

Katara: Oh Mai...You should be worried. You think you were jealous before, wait until tomorrow.

With that, she smiles wider, her though of her being close to Zuko, kissing him and making Mai green with jealousy. Mai hasn't got a prayer.

* * *

**_Ooh, Katara's gonna get in the game now. :D I think we know who will win Zuko's heart. I hope you all Like this fic, keep your eyes out for more_**


	12. Cactus Juice

_**Welcome to day 4 of Zutara Week 2, I hope you're enjoying these fics because I'm not really getting that many comments. Here's hope that this fic will change that.**_

* * *

**Cactus Juice**

* * *

_This fic will take place after Ember Island Players but before the first part of Sozin's comet._

* * *

In the marketplace on Ember Island, We see Sokka and Suki looking around the various shops, it was their turn to go food shopping. Their hands are carrying filled bags and baskets as they walked, we focus first on Suki who looking at a list.

Suki: I think we got everything on the list.

Sokka: Maybe but there's still something I'm craving for, something sweet.

Suki: We can take a look at the bakeries. Here's one coming up.

The two enter the bakery that they come across. Inside were several baked goods, breads and cakes alike, all on display. As they entered, a man with red hair and blue eyes approached them, apparently the Shop's owner.

Owner: Welcome to my fine establishment, how may I help you?

Suki: What do you have that's sweet?

Owner: Well, our cakes come in a variety of flavors. Would you care for a free sample?

With that, he takes a tray of several cake slices and shows it to the two, they each took a piece and bit into them, after one piece they tried another. It was on Sokka's third piece that got his attention, it was a chocolate/yellow cake mix looking like marble.

Sokka: Ooh, I like this one. Suki, try it.

Suki: (takes a bite) Hmm... Mmm, this one is good. What sizes do you have?

Owner, we're actually having a special on our unique one-person mini-cakes: They are a silver piece each, but buy 5 and you get a 6th free.

Sokka: Hmm, sound good to me. Wrap them up to go.

Owner: Excellent. One moment if you please.

He goes into the back and the two wait a few minutes. After that, the owner comes back with six little boxes. Sokka gives him the 5 silver pieces and takes the cakes from him.

Owner: Pleasure doing business with you.

After they left, another worker arrived and walked over to the owner, he seems to be the partner.

Partner: So are we done here or what? We're gonna miss "Boy in the Iceberg."

Owner: Yeah, we're done. I'll close up shop, you get our special cakes for the theater.

He nods and make his was in the back. As the owner was locking up, the partner came running out in panic.

Partner: They're gone!

Owner: What? What are you talking about?

Partner: Our special cakes are missing! You didn't sell them to anyone did you?

Owner: No, of course not-ooh...wait, quick question: was it the Marble Cakes or the Cheese Cakes we laced with the Si-Wong desert cactus juice.

Partner: The Marble Cakes!

Owner: ...Then I think I DID sell it. Sorry Jerry.

Partner: (groans) Damnit, Dave!

* * *

Our story continues a few hours later in the night. We see our Heroes at the table with scraps of food on plates, indicating that they had just eaten dinner.

Toph: Wow Aang, you sure ate a lot. I think you just beat Sokka's usual record.

Sokka: Hey!

Aang: (burps slightly) Heh, I guess I kinda did. All this training I've been doing really worked up an appetite.

Zuko: Well, it's good to build up your strength, Firebending takes a lot of energy.

At that moment, Suki came from the kitchen, carrying to cake boxes.

Sokka: Well, despite that, I hope everyone saved room for some dessert.

Katara: Dessert?

Suki: We found a nice bakery and got these cakes.

She gives one to each person and the sixth to herself. Toph grabs a piece with her hand and takes a bit.

Toph: Hey, this is pretty good.

Aang takes his piece and pulls a smaller piece and eats it. Sokka and Suki follow after and then Katara and Zuko. As our heroes were eating, we notice that Katara chews her piece with a questioning look.

Katara: (swallows) is it me or does this cake taste...unusual.

Toph: Nope, it's fine.

Aang: Same here.

Katara: Strange. Maybe it's just me.

She continues eating it until it was half gone. At that moment, we see that her eyes looked a bit different: her pupils were a bit larger then normal. From her point of view, everything seemed to move slower. She shakes her head a bit and everything looked normal a bit.

Sokka: Hey sis, you all right?

Katara: I think so...Maybe I'm just tired. I'm gonna go finish this in my room.

She takes he cake and leaves the table.

Zuko: Actually, I'm starting to feel a bit tired too. I think I'll head to my room as well.

Aang: Well, if that's what you feel like doing.

Zuko nods and just gets up, leaving what was left of his piece behind. He makes it up the stairs and sees a room and enters it, he sees that it was Katara's because she was in it on the bed, with her cake on her stomach.

Zuko: Oh, I'm sorry. I thought this was my room. I'll leave.

He turns around but Katara calls to him in a relax tone.

Katara: No, no. You can stay. You can sit with me on the bed. I'm watching the ceiling.

Zuko: Uh... Alright.

Zuko walks over and sits next to her on the bed, he lies on his back and just relaxes. Katara reaches for her cake and pulls a piece off, eating it afterwords.

Katara: This is a good cake.

Zuko: Yeah, it was good. Sokka and Suki found a good bakery.

Katara: It's good, right? It kinda makes you forget about your troubles...Like no matter what's going on, you're on a little cloud miles away from everything. A high little cloud. No responsibilities, no worries about danger...no nothing.

Zuko: ...Really?

Katara: Yeah, I don't know why, but it makes me feel that way.

Zuko: I see.

The two stay silent for a minute before Zuko speaks again.

Katara: You know what would be nice right now?

Zuko: What?

Katara: Some music.

Zuko: What, you mean playing an instrument?

Katara: No, I mean listening to music sung by other people. What if there was a machine that allowed not only to...What's that word I'm thinking of? It's like writing something down...I think for historic information

Zuko: record?

Zuko: yes! What if there was something that allowed you to record music and voice and allowed you to play it back? (laughs a bit) I think I sounded like my brother. Doesn't that sound like something he'd think up.

Zuko: yeah, I think he would. He is pretty smart like that.

Katara: Yeah. He's a goof but Sokka has his moments. (Long pauses) ...H-h-h-h-how you doing right now?

Zuko: Uh, Good. Why?

Katara: Because...I think-I think I may be having sort of a mini freak out here.

Zuko: What? What do you mean?

Katara: Well... Can we really stop the Fire Nation? Do you think that we'll defeat your dad?

Zuko: I...I'm not sure. Don't get me wrong, Aang can fight but I don't think he can kill him.

Katara: Do we have to kill him? I mean, taking a life is so serious. Can't we reason with him?

Zuko: Tch. I think if he was able to do this (points to his scar) to his own son and not regret, I think there's no way he can be reasoned with.

His eyes widened as he realized what he said.

Katara: (gasp) He...He did that to you? His own son?

Zuko: Yeah...He did. (sighs) I guess it was sooner or later I'd have to tell you. It was during a war meeting. I opened my big mouth trying to defend a suicide mission and I paid the price with my face.

Katara: Oh great spirits...I-I had no idea...

Zuko: I don't like talking about it because it hurts too much...maybe if I did, it wouldn't be so hard.

Katara: Now I'm really scared. What if we mess up? What if we die when the comet comes? What if this was our last night on this world? There's so many thing I want to do...before it comes.

Zuko: I doubt that could-

Katara: Zuko! We are kids, no older then 16 years and Aang's only 12, he's 12 and has to defeat Ozai! What if he fails!?

Zuko: (thinks for a moment)... You're right Katara, we could actually die in this war... And there are so many regrets...I never got to say I'm sorry to my Uncle. He escaped before I could find him, what if I never see him again?

Katara: I may never return to the South pole and see Gran-Gran again.

Zuko: I could never see Mai again. Never get the chance to find my mother.

Katara: ...never get married or have children...

Zuko: ...Having a family.

Katara: By Tui and La, I may never get to lose my virginity.

At that moment, a though came to her. She turned to Zuko and notices his features, they looked...handsome...beautiful...sexy....

Zuko: Yeah. That could be serious, never knowing the feeling of true love, being with someone you care deeply, that you love deeply. Never getting to express it so-

Suddenly, he is grabbed by the arm and pulled into Katara, his lips colliding with her own in a deep and passionate kiss. Zuko was shocked and awed by this suddenly action, when she felt her tongue try to enter, he breaks the kiss.

Zuko: Katara, what are you doing?!

Katara: (silently) Something I should have done a LONG time ago, Zuko.

She tries to pull him again and he just jumps out of her reach. He tries to head for the door but it is slammed closed by a water whip from Katara's water Skin.

Katara: Oh no you don't, sexy.

She sends the rest of the water at the door then turns it into ice, sealing the two in.

Zuko: Katara, you've got to calm down, you're not thinking straight.

Katara: oh no, Zuko, for the first time I see clearly.

As she spoke, she began to undress herself: First she removed the bun holding her hair loops then she took off her gloves.

Katara: I see the sexiest man I've ever laid eyes upon and I'm gonna make sweet love to him.

Now she's taken off her top, revealing the breast bindings underneath.

Zuko: Katara, stop doing that! You don't know what you're saying!

Katara: Oh I do, Zuko. It's like you said, this could be our last night on this world. And I'm gonna spend it with the man I love.

Zuko: But you DON'T love me! You hated me, you threatened to kill me when I first joined. Sure You've forgiven me, but that still doesn't mean that-

Katara: You're wrong Zuko. I do love you. I though I didn't, I though that it was wrong that I could ever love you. But answer me this Zuko...

She comes over to him, now wearing only her undergarments. Zuko was trapped in a corner, unable to escape. She places her arms around his neck and hugs him.

Katara: Does this feel wrong Zuko? Does it?

Zuko: Y...yes?

Katara: Oh? What about this:

She gets in close and kisses him again, this time entering his mouth and playing with his tongue. Zuko's eyes widened again, but they suddenly lowered after a few seconds. She pulls away and smiles as she notices his blush and smile.

Katara: Did that feel wrong?

Zuko: ...No. No, it...it felt.......right.

Katara: Then let's make it feel magical.

She kisses him again but this time he kisses back. She pulls him to the bed and they both land on it with Him on top of her. They stop kissing and look at eachother, both smiling and blushing.

Katara: Could you...

Zuko: What?

Katara: You know that...thing you said when I took the waterbending scroll.

Zuko: (thinks for a moment) Oh, you mean...

He moves in close, putting his mouth near his ear and whispers.

Zuko: I'll save you from the Pirates.

Katara squeals with glee at this and turns him around on the bed, now she was on top. She started to kiss him again and this time she started to remove his clothing, she pulls his tunic off and gets a good look at his chest: his muscles were thin, but building. Katara swoons a bit at the sight but goes back to his lips with great pleasure.

* * *

_One hour later_

* * *

Meanwhile, back downstairs we see Aang, Sokka and Suki try to take care of a tipsy Toph.

Toph: You know what we should do? We should...create something. A game that anyone can play, bender or not. We could create a stadium and sell tickets! Yeah.

Suki: Man, I've never seen Toph like this before, she seems so out of it and talking nonsense.

Toph: Guys! I just realized... I am the "ow" in the word..."now." (shakes fist at Aang) And if you ever tell anyone...!

Aang: This kinda reminds me of when Sokka was hallucinating on that cactus Juice.

Toph: Oh I remember that. (laughs) Great episode that was. Can I have some more cake?

Sokka: Wait a second...the cake!

Sokka walks over to where Toph's piece was and takes a bite. He chews on it for a minute, carefully tasting it, afterwords, he spat it back out.

Sokka: There's a faint flavor of cactus juice.

Suki: Are you sure?

Sokka: I've tasted it before, I'm sure.

Aang: But what a minute, I had that cake too and I'm just fine.

Suddenly, Aang gasped for a sec as he felt Toph pinch his behind.

Toph: Mmm...you certainty are, twinkletoes. (come hither growl)

Suki: The cakes were separately made, so the spiked ones could have been mixed up somehow.

Aang: If that's the case...What about Zuko and Katara?

The three kids started to contemplate on that though and they quickly ran upstairs. They stop in front of Katara's door, Sokka tries to open it, but recoils as he felt the knob.

Sokka: Ah! It's cold.

Suki: She must have waterbended it shut.

Sokka: Katara?

He knock but there was no answer.

Aang: I got it.

Aang concentrates and melts the ice. Sokka opens the door and looks inside, only to gasp loud and high-pitched, followed by him fainting to the ground. Suki looks inside and covers her mouth to hid her gasp.

Suki: Oh...My...Gods...

Aang tries to look but Suki covers his eyes at the sight. Inside the room, we see Katara and Zuko in the same bed, only a single sheet covering them while their clothing is scattered everywhere.

Suki: Maybe we should wait until morning...

Aang: What is it? Are they okay?

Suki: Uh...yeah, they are just...uh...sleeping.

Aang: In the same room?

Suki: I guess so. Come on, let's leave them alone and take care of Toph.

Aang: Oh right, Toph. We got to make sure she's okay.

with that, Aang runs back downstairs. Suki picks up Sokka's comatose body and gently shuts the door.

Suki: (sighs to herself) You guys owe me one.

* * *

**_And that's it for today's theme. I hope you all liked it. Oh, and 50 points to anyone who can guess who I based the owner and partner on. _**


	13. Fireflies

_**Now it's time for day 5 of our Zutara Week, enjoy. **_  


* * *

**Fireflies**  


* * *

_This story takes place in an alternate setting where at the end of Crossroads of Destiny, Zuko chose Aang's team over Azula. The setting in this story would be before the events of "Sokka's Master." _  


* * *

  
Nighttime in the Fire Nation. Perhaps one of the few things Zuko remembers fondly in his childhood back in his homeland. Gazing up in the clear night sky, watching the stars twinkle, it was an incredible sight, and it somehow felt more special now that he had friends to share it. Yes, being with the Avatar and his team was a new experience for Zuko: a few months ago he was merely an enemy to them, but after Ba Sing Se, he grew quite a bond with them. He along with the Avatar named Aang, the Earthbender Toph and the Water Tribe sibling Sokka and Katara, were all star gazing...well, Toph tried to anyway.

Sokka: I got to hand it to you, Zuko, the Fire Nation has a great view of the sky.

Zuko: Thank you, Sokka.

Katara: (sighs) This is a beautiful sight. All those starts looking down on us...kinda makes you feel that it's only just the tip of the iceberg. Like what if there more to everything then just the earth and sky? What could be waiting beyond the sky?

Toph: (yawns) Yeah, you let me know how that goes.

At that moment, Toph's ears picks up a small noise.

Toph: What is that?

Aang: What's what?

Toph: I hear a buzzing sound coming from the field next to us.

Aang turns and sees several sparking lights blinking in the distance.

Aang: Hey, Fireflies!

Sokka: Fireflies?

Aang: Yeah, they're usually active this time of year. Come on, let's check them out.

Aang gets up and runs towards the field, Sokka and Katara followed closely and Toph joins them. Zuko was the only one who didn't go, he sat up to get a better look but didn't join his newly acquired friends. He looked out as he saw Aang chasing around a few of the fireflies, Sokka and Katara were trying to catch one of them with their hands and toph was trying to hear them before attempting to grab one. Zuko sighed a bit as he watched them, looking a bit sad at the same time. As Katara was trying to catch them, she notices that Zuko didn't join them, she notices that he had a depressed look on his face and felt concerned. She leaves the group and returns to his side.

Katara: Aren't you gonna join us?

Zuko: I don't think so.

Katara: Why not?

Zuko looks at her for a moment. There was something about Katara that made him open up, he told her about how he got his scar and told her about the last memory she had of her mother Ursa, he felt that he could tell Katara about what he's feeling now.

Zuko: It's just...Back in the palace, my mother use to take me out a night and just watch the fireflies, just enjoying them glowing there in the night. It was a beautiful sight.

Katara: (sits down next to him) You really miss her don't you?

Zuko: I do. I wish I knew what happened that night. Where did she go? Why did she leave? I don't even know if she's still alive somewhere.

Katara: Well...at least you have the hope that she's still alive. It's better then knowing that she's dead.

Katara's hands reached for her necklace as the memory of her own mother returns to her mind.

Zuko: It's never easy is it.

Katara: No, Zuko. It never is.

As they sat together, Zuko notices a firefly come near them, it lands on a blade of grass in front of them. Zuko gently pulls the grass out, gently enough so the firefly didn't fly off. It was glowing a bit as it stayed on the grass blade.

Katara: You know, you may not have a real family anymore, but you have us now. We're your family now Zuko.

Zuko: Yeah. A family.

The firefly flew off of the grass and to another field. Zuko keeps his eye on it until it was hard to see it. As he looked, he felt Katara's hand brush over his, he turns and sees she's blushing a light red. Zuko was going to ask if there was anything wrong when she suddenly kissed his cheek, his eyes widened a bit as a blush came on his own cheeks. Katara giggles at his face, but it stops as Zuko steals a kiss on her lips. She went silent as her cheeks got redder and smiled a bashful smile.

Katara: You think the guys saw that?

Zuko: I don't know, but I don't care.

Zuko takes the hand katara was brushing his with and took it in a firm but gentle grasp. They smile at one another before they tuned back to the view of the fireflies all around and their friends trying to catch it. Zuko smiled at the site this time, it brought him happy feelings again, and Katara was happy and Zuko was happy again, it was a great feeling, it was...lovely.  


* * *

**_And that's the end of day 5. It's short, but to the point. I hope you like it, keep reading and reviewing _**


	14. Rhythm

**_Wow, we're getting closer and closer to the end. Zutara Week 2 reaches is sixth day of fun so enjoy the fic._**

* * *

**Rhythm**

* * *

_This fic takes place during the event of "Sozin's comet" Around the time Aang stormed off from the Gaang. This also takes place after one of my previous Zutara Week entries: Electrifying. So if anyone's confused go to that fic _

* * *

Katara was in her room, lying on the bed she slept in. Her face had a sadden look as she replayed the events in her head.

After Zuko told them what Fire Lord Ozai was planing on the day Sozin's comet arrived, they got more worried then ever. They were actually planning to Attack Ozai AFTER the comet passed, but the moment He finished telling what he learned that day in the war meeting, the race to stop the Fire Nation and the war just got shorter. They worked and practiced on a plan through battle simulation, but Aang hesitated on the final blow. Aang had mixed feelings about what he was doing: on the one hand, Ozai needed to be stop no matter the cost, but on the other Aang was raised to never take another human life and killing Ozai would go against everything he stood for. After having their augment Aang stormed out and left somewhere in the house, isolating himself from the others, Katara was going to go with him but Zuko stopped her, saying he needed to deal with his problem on his own.

Katara never felt more badly for the monk than this. She could understand his feelings against killing but...Ozai was far too dangerous to just be captured and locked up. As she was going though these thoughts, a knock came at her door.

Katara: It's open.

The door opens and it's Zuko.

Zuko: Hey Katara.

Katara: Oh, hi Zuko.

Zuko: Is everything all right?

Katara: Not quite. I'm still thinking about Aang.

Zuko walks over and sits on the bed with her.

Zuko: I'm worried too. Mainly because if he faces Ozai with his peaceful mindset, he is bound to make a mistake that could cost his life.

Katara: You know him more the we do, Zuko. So tell me the truth: can Ozai be reasoned with? Is there anyway Aang can stop him without bloodshed?

Zuko: (sighs) If he could be reasoned with, I doubt I would have this (points to his scar) on my face. I pleaded with him, tried to apologies for what I said but he would have none of it.

Zuko had told the story about his scar to Katara before, but this time it felt like it held more truth about Ozai then anything: if he had no trouble burning his own flesh and blood then he'd have no mercy for Aang.

Katara: I know I've said this before, Zuko, but I really am sorry you had to go through such pain.

Zuko: I know you are, Katara. Every time I think of it, I see him more of a monster than a father.

Katara moved closer and gave Zuko a hug, which he accepted and hugged back. Katara moved on of her hands to the left side of his chest, feeling his heart beat. She closed her eyes as she felt her own beat in turn, it was a rhythmic feeling forming from their heart, sort of like drums playing music. She smiled as she looked at Zuko.

Katara: Your heartbeat feels gentle. It's very nice.

Zuko smiled as he reached for her chest to feel her heartbeat.

Zuko: Yours is gentle too.

Katara: despite what we've been though thanks to this war, it's nice to know our hearts and spirit have yet to be broken.

Zuko: Mine almost were. With my mother leaving and my father banishing me...they was near to shattering, but something restored them...something amazing.

She smiled and blush, she knew what he meant but she wanted to hear it from him.

Katara: What's that?

Zuko: ...you.

With that, Zuko moves in close and kisses her on the lips. Katara wraps her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss further. Their bodies felt like they were charging up with passion...and electrifying passion, much like when they first kissed at the Western Air Temple. They pulled back for a minute and looked at eachother.

Katara: (giggles) your heart is beating faster.

Zuko: (smiles) Yours too...I love the rhythm of your heartbeat. Especially when it beats for me.

The two kiss again, with even more passion if it was possible. Zuko lied Katara back on the bed and hovered over her. They looked at eachother once more before entering another kiss, Katara pulled him closer until he was lying on top of her, their bodies together increased the rhythm of their loving heartbeats. They pulled away and just started to look into each other's eyes.

Katara: You know, eventually, we're going to have to tell them about us.

Zuko: I know, Katara. but I don't think the time is right yet.

Katara: Because of the battle.

Zuko: ...yes. Everyone needs to focus and I seriously doubt your bother or Aang will think straight in battle with us in their minds.

Katara: Yeah. Sokka might kill you if he knew what you were doing with me.

Zuko: (laughs) I'm more worried that Aang would kill me.

They both laughed as their thoughts became comical to them, but they died down a bit. Katara's hand reaches Zuko's face and it caresses his scar.

Katara: What do you think will happen if we fail?

Zuko: I don't want to even think it. The though of losing you would be too much to bare.

Katara: But if it did happen...to either one of us or both...what would you do?

Zuko: I would spend my last few moments with the love of my life, feeling your heartbeat would be the relief I would know before leaving this word.

Tears of love and happiness started to form from her eyes.

Katara: Zuko, you are the sweetest boy I've ever known. I don't know how lucky I am o be with you.

Zuko: I think the same thing everyday. I love you, Katara.

Katara: And I love you, Zuko.

They shared one more kiss before they started to doze off into sleep, their arms wrapped around one another and their heartbeats rhythmically beating as one.

* * *

_**That felt really sweet. I hope you felt the same when reading this. Keep reading and reviewing :)**_


	15. Lick

**_We have now reached the end of our second Zutara week. It seems that the best theme has been saved for last. So enjoy._**  


* * *

**Lick**  


* * *

_This fic takes place in the Fire Nation and once again in an Alternate time when Zuko Joins the Gaang at "Crossroads of Destiny." And similar to a previous fic, this will take place during "Sokka's Master."_  


* * *

  
Today was hot. Hotter than most days, Katara knew it, Aang knew it, Toph knew it, even Zuko knew it, and he's a firebender. Our heroes were out in the sun with no idea what they were gonna do. As Katara stated: Sokka was usually in charge of the schedule, but since he's busy training under local sword-master Piandao, the four benders of the team were on their own.

Aang: (sighs) It's hot.

Toph: Thank you for stating the obvious, twinkletoes.

Aang: There has to be something we can do to cool off. Maybe we can have a swim somewhere.

katara: That does sound like a good idea.

Zuko: Not to be the wet-blanket, but with this free time, shouldn't we get in on a few training sessions? Aang does need to learn firebending.

Aang: How can you think of fire in a time like this?

Zuko: I...Oh it's too hot to argue. (gets up) I saw a small lake when we entered the town.

Toph: Took you this long to tell us? Let's go already!

* * *

  
About a half hour later, we see our heroes by the small lake Zuko mentioned. Everyone was in their underclothing, as usual when they were swimming, but Zuko was wearing a light robe. At the moment, Zuko was just sitting by the shade, he smiled a bit as he felt relaxed, all the cares before were forgotten for the moment, that is until Zuko was splashed by some water.

Zuko: (coughs) Hey!

He looks and sees Katara in her underclothing with a small amount of water bent to her will. His face blushed slightly at the site of her like that.

Katara: come on, Zuko. Join us in the water.

Zuko: Thanks but I'm not much of a swimmer. I prefer to stay in the shade.

Katara: Hmm...Alright, then I will join you.

With that, she finds a spot near Zuko and sits down.

Zuko: You don't have to sit next to me.

Katara: I know, but I want to.

Zuko: (exhales) dispute the shade it still feels hot.

Katara: We have some of those fruit drinks we bought in our bags.

Zuko: That's true, but they are probably hot and hot juice isn't really good.

Katara: (sighs) Are you forgetting that I'm a waterbender?

Zuko: Why would that-(realizes) Oh...right.

With that, Katara walks over their bags and takes out two small canteens filled with juice. She comes back next to Zuko, blows gently into the canteens and passes one to Zuko.

Zuko: (takes a drink) ahh...That's refreshing.

Katara: (takes a drink) Yeah, that's feels great on a hot day.

Zuko: Hmm...Say, Katara, do you think you could freeze these completely?

Katara: But how would we drink it if it's frozen solid?

Zuko: Well that's the thing, we would eat it when it's still hard and frozen.

Katara: Oh, like an Ice treat.

Zuko nods and Katara takes his canteen again. She looks around and notices the tree. She pulls two twigs out, cleaned them a bit and bent the two juices out of the canteens. Once they were on the twigs, she blows onto them deeper and they freeze instantly. Giving one to Zuko, she begins licking on her own.

Katara: Now this is more like it.

Zuko: Yes, it is.

He turns to her and his eyes widened a bit at the sight: Katara was licking the ice treat all over, sucking on some of the melting areas and sticking the whole thing in her mouth, pulling it in and out. Zuko blushed a deep shade of red at the sight, he didn't know why but the way Katara was licking it seemed...sensual. As Katara was enjoying her treat, she noticed Zuko was staring at her, she didn't know why but she noticed his ice treat was dripping on his hand.

Katara: Uh, Zuko, your hand.

Zuko: (snaps out of it) huh? (looks at hand) Oh, thanks Katara.

He first licks the area that was dripping, then he went for his hand, his tongue reaching out and getting the melted juice before it left his hand. Katara saw this and her cheeks turned a bright shade of red, something about Zuko licking his hand brought up a strange feeling inside her, deep between her legs. Her breathing got a bit heavier as Zuko finished the last trail of the juice that melted.

Zuko: There we go. Thanks Kata-(notices her) Hey, Katara are you all right?

Katara: I...I'm fine.

Zuko: Katara, your ice is melting.

Katara looks down and sees her hand is covered a bit from her ice treat.

Katara: Oh, it is.

She reaches for her hand but stops for a minute.

Katara: Hey Zuko, could you lick this off for me?

Zuko: What? Why would-

Katara: Just do it please.

Zuko: OK, OK.

He reaches for her hand and gently licks the juices off her hand. Katara moaned a bit as she felt his hot tongue glide across her hand, lapping up the melted juice on it.

Zuko: Katara, are you sure all right? You seem to be-

Suddenly Katara grabbed him by his robe and pulled him in a deep kiss, her tongue penetrates his mouth and begins to lick every crevice inside and every tooth, her tongue meets his and they begin to dance around eachother. Zuko was shocked at this sudden kiss, despite the feeling that was generating, he managed to pull back out.

Zuko: Katara...

Katara: Ooh...don't pull away Zuko, please. I need this, I need you, I need your kiss.

She manages to fight back and made it into his mouth again, Zuko soon gave in to this exciting feeling and started to kiss back. His hands drop the ice treat and wrapped around Katara's slender waist, holding her tight, she drops hers and reaches for his neck, her fingers playing with his grown hair. Katara pulled Zuko down so that he was on top of her, she also pulled him closer to her so their bodies could mesh easily. They stopped kissing so they could catch their breath.

Zuko: Wow...that was so amazing.

Katara: (catches breath) Yeah. I could definitely get use to that.

Zuko: "use to it"?

Katara: Yeah. Zuko, I know we've been through a lot but whenever I'm near use, my heart just soars. Please say that you'll be mine, Zuko. Please say that we can be together.

Zuko looks into her eyes and smiles at their soft and gentle appearance in them.

Zuko: I think I'd like that. (looks closer) Hey, there's a spot on your cheek.

a closer look shows that there's a small drop of Katara's juice on her left cheek. She reaches for her hand but Zuko beats her to it...by licking right on her cheek.

Katara: (squeals) Oh Zuko...

She pulls him in for another kiss and they stay that way for quite a while. As they were kissing, we turn our attention to Toph and Aang, who are still playing by the water. Toph was staying close to the shore so she'd still be on land and Aang was just swimming around her.

Aang: (laughs) This is great. I'm glad Zuko showed us the place. (looks around) Hey, where is he?

Toph: He's at shore (laughs a bit) Sugar Queen's with her.

Aang: Why are they there? They're missing all the fun.

Toph laughs at bit at this. Despite the softness the water made the earth around her, she could still sense Katara and Zuko by the tree, feeling everything they are doing.

Toph: Oh I don't think they are.

Aang: What do you mean?

Toph: Ah, never mind. (thinks for a minute) Hey, you think you could help me a bit with swimming?

Aang: That sounds like fun.

With that, he took her hand and pulled her in the water. Despite Toph's feeling about going in deep, she felt safe when holding Aang's hand. Even though she was mainly doing it to keep Katara and Zuko safe, she didn't mind the results in doing so.

* * *

**_And that is the end of the second Zutara Week. I added a bit of Taang in there just for fun. I hope you all enjoyed today's fic, as well as the previous fics. Happy Zutara Week to us all. VIVA LA ZUTARA, BABY!_**


	16. Family

**_Alight, fellow readers, now that Taang week has pass, now I'm going to work on Zutara Week '10_**

* * *

**Family **

* * *

_This fic takes place around the end of "Avatar Aang" and there will be some altering of the actual episode_

* * *

Azula was defeated, she knew that the moment the waterbending girl managed to bring her brother back to life. She was all alone now, not even her father was around, She heard the young Avatar manage to strike him when he tried to use a sneak attack. The Avatar countered, and when he did, it was a strike at his heart, killing him. She knew he was an airbender and was hopeful his Nomadic lifestyle would prevent any casualties, but like with Mai and Ty-Lee, she miscalculated. Now she was arrested, completely immobilized: Her arms and legs were shackled to the floor. Around her torso was a metal tunic with various large needles jabbing her in the back, these needles are an acupuncture-procedure that blocked her Chi from not only bending but from moving too, she was paralyzed from the neck down. Despite these, she was still guarded everyday and every night, she had an entire Prison devoted all for her, to prevent her escape, 10,000 guards through the 5 stories of the prison, were standing over with crossbows and their own bending ready to strike if she so much as looked at them funny.

As she was thinking about all of this, she heard someone approach, it was the prison's warden.

Warden: CROSSBOWS AT THE READY!

She heard the click of the more larger crossbows arming.

Warden: You have visitors...(sarcastically) Princess Azula.

She turns her attention to him and sees two figures with him: Her brother, now dressed in the robes of the Fire Lord, crown and all. And with him, the waterbender, still in the same rags as she always recognizes...except for one little difference: the necklace she had on...the round pendent was different. It now showed the symbol of Balance, Yin and Yang, but colored red and blue and mixed with both Fire Nation and Water Tribe insignias. She smiled as she had an idea what had happen.

Azula: Well..I guess I should consider myself lucky. The new Fire Lord...and his bride to be, has graced me with their presence in my prison cell.

Zuko: You should consider yourself lucky that Katara spared your life...because I wouldn't have.

Azula: Really?

Zuko: That's right. In fact, I have you to thank for my rise as Fire Lord.

Azula: What?

Zuko: Think about it, if you never boasted about your bending prowess, I wouldn't have pushed myself into being the firebender I am today.

Azula: Please, the only reason you're still here is because of your Water Tribe girlfriend, which reminds me: How has Mai taken the news of your recent betrothal?

Katara: Azula, you lost the Agni-Ki the moment you targeted me for an attack. And for your information, Mai is-

Zuko stopped her at that.

Zuko: Listen, Azula, we're not here to gossip and boast. The only reason we're here is the same reason you are just disowned and not sentenced to death for aiding Ozai.

Azula: Oh? And what might that be?

Zuko: You have information, and I'm only going to ask once.

He walks up to Azula and looks her in the eye, face to face.

Zuko: Where...is...my Mother?

* * *

Days Later

* * *

We turn our attention to a small house in a small Earth Kingdom town. In the yard of the house, we see a woman with long black hair and amber-gold eyes sitting by a pond. She breaks up a loaf of bread and tosses a few crumbs in the water, attracting a mother turtle-duck and her duckings. She smiled as she saw them enjoy the crumbs, it brought good memories. But in that moment, She hears someone, a neighbor.

Neighbor: Hello there.

She looks up and sees the neighbor through a window next to her house.

Woman: Good day, how are you feeling?

Neighbor: I'm alright, but you might want to answer your door. There are two kids who have been knocking for some time, one of them look Water Tribe and the other has a scar on his left eye.

Woman: A scar? Hmm...Thank you for letting me know.

Neighbor: My pleasure (leaves window)

The woman leaves her yard and headed for her front door, sure enough, there was knocking on it.

Woman: Who is it?

Voice 1: (girl) We came here looking for someone, a woman named Ursa.

The woman looked surprised at that.

Woman: What is it pertaining too?

Voice two: (boy) That woman is my mother.

Her eyes widened, not only at the reason, but the voice of the boy..it sounded older but she could still recognize it. She opened the door and was face to face with a Water Tribe girl and a boy with a large scar over his left eye. Her eyes widened again at the boy and from the looks of it, he recognized her too.

Woman: Zuko? Is...is it really you?

The boy, Zuko, smiled, his eyes glistened a bit.

Zuko: Yes mom...it's me.

Her eyes started to tear as she couldn't control her emotions. The woman, now known as Ursa, pulled him into a hug and he hugged back, his eyes full of tears too.

Ursa: Oh Zuko...My baby boy...

Zuko: Mom...I missed you so much...I thought I'd never see you again.

The two stayed in their tender embrace for some time, the girl just smiled as a tear came to her eye at this touching moment. The son and Mother pulled back and dried their eyes.

Ursa: Look at you, my baby boy all grown up. But...how did you find me? (notices the girl) And who is this?

Zuko: Mom, this is my friend, Katara. She's a waterbending master.

The Girl, Katara, bowed

Katara: It's an Honor to meet you, ma'am.

Ursa: A waterbender? Wow, I'm honored to meet a master waterbender at your age. Why don't you both come in? I'll make up some tea and you can tell me all about it.

Zuko: We'd love to, Mom.  


* * *

  
Time passes and we see Ursa, Zuko and Katara sit at a table. Ursa was poring another cup as her son explained what happened this past year. She was already told about how He received his scar from Ozai, how he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar, then finding him and everything in between.

Zuko: So after realizing my mistake, I left the Fire Nation after the Eclipse ended and I volunteered to teach Aang the art of Firebending.

Katara: Of course we didn't believe it at first, after everything he did to us, it was pretty far-fetched that he'd give up a prince's life to fight against his father.

Zuko: Katara was the hardest to convince that I was good. But I wouldn't give up, I then learned about how her mother was killed and knew the ones responsible, I offered her closure by helping her confront her mother's killer.

Katara: and after realizing that he did all this for my sake, I knew that he was truly on our side and I forgave him.

Ursa: Goodness you two have lived extraordinary lives.

Katara: of course I think our true turning point was Azula's Agni-ki with Zuko. He ended up seriously hurt when Azula try to strike me with Lightning.

Ursa: (gasp) Oh my.

Katara: I ended up fighting her. She was never more ruthless than she was before.

Ursa: (sigh) It's really a shame Azula turned out as you described. Sometimes I wonder what would have been if had I only spent more time with her.

Zuko: Mom, I don't believe it was your fault, if anyone is to blame, it was my father. (sighs) Ozai kept pushing her to master firebending...either way, we lost the nice Azula we knew a long time ago

Ursa: yes. (notices Katara) I'm sorry, I didn't mean interrupt.

Katara: No, it's okay, I understand.

Ursa: How did you stop her?

Katara: Well, I used my bending to trap her and then keep her from moving. Once I was sure she couldn't attack, I began my healing on Zuko. I almost didn't make it in time...but to my shock, he was breathing.

Zuko: It's true. Katara saved my life. I wouldn't be standing here today if it wasn't for her.

Ursa noticed something between the two, there was a slight feeling...a type of tension in the air. She though for a moment and recognized what it was.

Ursa: I think I know where this went.

Zuko: (surprised) You do?

Ursa: Yes. You two ended up falling in love with eachother.

The two blushed at that.

Katara: Well, you're right. Zuko risked his own live to save me and all he cared about in that moment was my safety. He really loves me...and I love him.

Zuko: and once the fighting was over. I was crowned Fire Lord after Aang defeated Ozai and Azula was arrested. Then we started searching for you and here we are.

Ursa: Oh Zuko, I'm sorry I had to leave you when I did. You must hate me for doing it.

Zuko: No, mom, I could never hate you. I love you, you were the only person who truly understood me. when Ozai banished you, I felt the only family I ever had was taken from me

Ursa: I'm sorry you had to go though such betrayal and hardship. (eyes tear up)...This reunion has meant a lot to me.

Zuko: It has to me too.

Zuko smiles and gives his mother another hug.

Zuko: Mom...I want you to come back with me to the Fire Nation. I don't want to lose you again.

Ursa: You...you would take me back? Even after I left you.

Zuko: Mom...to me, all is forgiven between us.

Ursa: (eyes tear up) Then Yes Zuko, I'll come back to the Fire Nation with you.

Zuko: (hugs her) Thank you mom...This means so much to me.

Ursa: me too, my son. I'll be glad to return to my home and my family, even if you're all that's left.

Zuko Actually Mom, there might be more who will be part of that family.

Ursa: What do you mean?

Zuko just smiles at her, he turns to Katara.

Zuko: You want to tell her the news?

Katara: I'd love to. You see...The thing is...Zuko and I are engaged!

Ursa's eyes lid up with joy and she smiled.

Ursa: You are?

Zuko: It's true, mom. We're going to get married.

Katara: Zuko made me this Betrothal necklace and purposed to me with it. It was so romantic.

Ursa: Oh Katara, it's lovely. (to Zuko) I can't believe you're getting married, (hug him) My little Zuko really IS all grown up.

Zuko: (blushes and laughs) I'm glad you like the news, Mom.

Ursa: Of course I do, Zuko. I'm very happy for you, the both of you. In fact, when we get back, I'm going to help you both prepare for the wedding.

Katara: Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose you on that.

Ursa: Nonsense, You're a part of this family now Katara, It would be MY honor to help. And...I would also be honored if you called me mom as well.

Katara just smiled at that thought. In a way, she WAS getting a mother, a mother who is very caring for her children...just like her own.

Katara: I...I think I'd like that...mom.

As Ursa and Katara began planning ahead for the wedding, Zuko was just so happy. He had found his mother and his broken family was suddenly coming back together...and in greater numbers, things were just going to get better from now on.  


* * *

**_I love making happy endings. That's it for day one, I hope you like it. Make sure you read and review. Oh, and points go to whoever can guess where I got the Idea of Azula's prison. I also made some editing in the advice of a reviewer who really helped _**


	17. change

**_Day two of Zutara Week is here, This one took some time to make. _**

* * *

**Change**

* * *

_This fic takes place at the end of "The Chase" with an alternate ending. _

* * *

Azula found herself surrounded, The Avatar, the two Water tribe Siblings, that small earthbender girl and her Traitor Uncle and Brother. She found herself boxed into a corner.

Azula: Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together.

She raises her hands in a gesture of surrender.

Azula: I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor.

Of course to her, that was an out-right lie. She noticed her uncle Iroh turn his attention to the Avatar and his friends. That's when she struck: Azula fired a concentrated bast of her blue fire right into her uncle's chest, sending him back with great force. She smiled as she saw her Brother's reaction.

Zuko: (horrified) NOO!

Suddenly, Zuko, The Avatar, the water and earthbender all attacked with their elements, it seemed kinda poetic when she though about it, but she had no time to think as she created a fire bubble. When the 4 elements met, their combined forced caused an explosion, and with her bubble still up, it was the perfect getaway.

Azula: (silently) Until next time.

* * *

The smoke cleared and Aang and his friends knew that the Firebender girl had vanished without a trace. He then heard Katara gasp and turned to see what she saw: It was Zuko, on his knees right next to his attacked uncle. He showed signs of panic as he noticed blood pouring out of the wound when he got shot.

Zuko: No...Uncle...

He let out an anguished cry, Zuko had never looked more hurt then right now. To Aang's surprise, Katara was the first to approach the two. Zuko looked at her, then at the rest.

Katara: Zuko...I can heal him...let us help.

Aang and Sokka were shocked, had they heard right? Did Katara want to help Zuko? Zuko kept staring at her, then at Aang, he seemed to be torn between their help and his usual demeanor. Finally, he spoke.

Zuko: He's all I have left...

He closed his eyes and nodded, he would let them help.

Katara: Then we have to Act fast. Aang, I'm going to need a lot of water, get some from the lake we passed by.

Aang: I'm on it. (rushes out)

Katara: Sokka, I need you to call Appa, If worst comes to worst, we'll need to find a town with a Doctor.

Sokka: Katara, are you crazy? You can't really just-

Katara: Sokka, I am NOT going to have an argument with you, Damnit! Now just do what I asked!

Sokka: Ok, sis...for now. (runs off)

Katara: Toph, I need at Earth tent big enough for us, we need shelter to work with, and I don't want to hear any back talk-

Toph: (interrupts) You don't need to tell me twice Katara...anything for him.

Toph got into a stance and created an earth tent just above them.

* * *

Time passes and it has become night again. Still in the abandoned town, We see Zuko pace back and forth outside the earth tent, his face filled with worry. Aang was so tired, he couldn't stay up, and that went double for Toph, they both ended up falling asleep, but Sokka stayed up, he didn't trust Zuko so he kept his eye on him. After some time, we see Katara step out of the earth tent, visibly tired.

Zuko: How is he?

Katara: (sighs) Better. I managed to heal the wound in time. He wouldn't have made it otherwise.

Zuko: can I see him?

Katara: He's resting, but he's awake. You can see him.

Without another word he entered the tent.

Sokka: Katara, after everything he's done to us, how could you help him just like that?

Katara: Just because I don't like Zuko doesn't mean I'm a heartless person. His uncle needed help, and I will never turn my back on those who need me.

Sokka: Fine, Katara. but if he ends up attacking us when our back is turn, be ready for me to say, "I told you so."

* * *

Zuko enters the tent and sees his uncle Iroh resting peacefully, his wound completely gone. He called out his name and Iroh started to stir a little. He opened his eyes and saw his nephew.

Iroh: (groans) Zuko?

Zuko: Take it easy, uncle. You've been out for some time. Azula struck you. It was a surprise attack.

Iroh: Somehow, that's not so surprising. (sits up) But what is surprising is I don't feel anything.

Zuko: It was the Avatar's waterbender, she healed you.

Iroh: Ah...so she's one of the rare gifted benders who can heal.

Zuko: Uncle...I almost lost you...but the Avatar...our enemies, helped you. It doesn't make sense.

Iroh: Zuko, there will be some moments in life where we do not understand the actions of others. We take one look at the surface and we think we know everything, but then they surprise us, they change before our very eyes. The Avatar and his friends saw us in pain but didn't look at us as enemies, but as humans. We hurt like they do, and they help those who are hurt.

Zuko: I guess you're right. They've done so much...I don't know what to say to them.

Iroh: I think a simple "thank you" might be a nice start.

* * *

Aang woke up with a yawn, as did Toph.

Toph: What happened with the old tea man? Did he make it?

Katara: his name is Iroh. And he'll be just fine.

Aang: Well, that's good to hear. What about Zuko?

Sokka: He's inside. Probably thinking of a way to catch Aang.

Katara: Sokka!

Toph: (places hand on ground) He's coming out now.

The four turned to see Zuko step out of the tent. He looked at each of them before he spoke.

Zuko: You four...you saved my uncle even though we're enemies...(bows) I thank you for going against your better judgment to help us.

Sokka: (paused)...am I losing it or did I just hear Prince Zuko thank us?

Toph: If you were losing it, I'd be the first to tell you.

Aang: knock it off guys. (to Zuko) we accept you thanks, but they should be more focused on Katara, she did most of the work.

Katara: (bashful) oh come on, Aang, it was nothing.

Zuko: No, it wasn't just "nothing." My uncle is all I have left now.

Sokka: What do you mean? Don't you have your own army and your own ship?

Zuko turned away at that, looking a bit ashamed.

Aang: Zuko? Something happened to you and your uncle didn't it.

Zuko: (sighs) I guess you can say I've changed from being a banished prince to a full out traitor of the Fire Nation.

Sokka: What? No way, why would the Fire Nation think you're a traitor?

Zuko: Not just me, my uncle too. My father... The Fire Lord, blames him for what happened at the North pole.

Katara: And you?

Zuko: He just thinks me as a failure.

Toph: Wait, isn't he like...your dad? Why would he think his own son is a failure?

Sokka: Isn't it obvious? He could never catch Aang. I wouldn't be surprised actually, after what they've done to the word, it'd be obvious they'd be just as ruthless to eachother.

Katara: Sokka, stop it. You're not helping at all.

Sokka: Who said I was helping.

Zuko: Listen...I again, thank you for your help, but I think this is where we should part ways.

Katara: Where will you go?

Zuko: I don't know...probably just roam from place to place.

Aang: But if anyone knows you and Iroh are Fire Nation-

Zuko: I know...it's a risk, but it's the lesser of two evils, better we're caught by the Earth Kingdom then the Fire Nation.

Sokka: Well, then we should get going. (sarcastically) Nice seeing you again, Zuko, make sure you keep in touch.

Katara: Sokka, we're not going anywhere. At least not until we're sure Iroh is completely better.

Sokka: (groans) Fine, then you can take the night shift while I get some sleep.

Katara: Night Shift?

Sokka: That's right. I don't care what he says, I don't trust him, and if I can't keep my eye on him, it'll be your eye.

Katara: (groans) Fine, I'll stay up.

* * *

It was still dark out, Aang, Sokka and Toph were fast asleep on Appa and Zuko and Iroh were asleep in the earth tent Toph made. Katara was the only one up as she let out a yawn in annoyance.

Katara: (muttering) Stupid Sokka, making me stay up all night long. I'm the one who's been working my bending off.

Zuko: Are you alright?

She turns and sees Zuko up.

Katara: Sorry, I'm just a bit cranky. I hope I didn't wake you.

Zuko: I couldn't sleep anyway. Having my uncle still sitting there wasn't giving me much comfort.

Katara: Zuko...who was that girl that attacked him? She said she was a princess...is she...?

Zuko: She is. Her name is Azula...and she's my sister.

Katara: I've never seen anyone bend blue fire before.

Zuko: She's a prodigy firebender, Blue flames are considerably the most hot. She's even able to generate lightning.

Katara Lightning?

Zuko: Yeah. She almost struck me once.

Katara: But she's your own sister...she's family, how could she do that to him...how could she try to kill you?

Zuko: I wonder that myself. I guess she just takes after father. She was the favorite child. He always told me that she was born lucky...and that I was lucky to be born.

Katara: and your Father?

Zuko sighed for a moment. Why was he even telling her all of this? He had never opened up to anyone before, not even with his uncle as much, but there was something different about her...this waterbender...this Katara. She was the first to offer help to him...maybe she still could.

Zuko: There were rumors...but they were from Azula so I didn't believe her...but I guess if he could do this to me (points to scar) And not regret it...maybe it wasn't a lie.

Katara: (gasped) No...I...your scar...your father? Your own father burned and scarred you?

Zuko: He did.

Katara actually felt chills. How could a father do that to his own son? She could never vision her own dad doing something like that, a scolding maybe, but never physically hurt her or Sokka. It was during these thoughts, something came to her.

Katara: Zuko...what about your mother?

Zuko: My mother? She was the only one who was ever nice to me...no one understood me like she did, but one day she just disappeared. I...I don't know where she is or even if she's still alive. The last thing I remember of her is what she told me. "No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are."

He hangs his head low as the bad memories return to him. Katara couldn't tell, but it looks as if he's fighting the urge to cry.

Katara: I'm sorry Zuko. I didn't mean to make you feel bad.

Zuko: Don't apologize. It's not your fault.

Katara: Look on the bright side...I mean...you might still have a chance to find her.

Zuko looked up and saw that she touched the pendant of her necklace. He remembered that she said it was her mother's, his eyes widened as he realized.

Zuko: I'm sorry, Katara.

Katara: For what?

Zuko: Your own mother...she'd dead because my people, isn't she?

Katara looked at him with surprise.

Zuko: My people have done nothing but hurt this world...and I never realized. I've only been traveling as a refugee for a few days...but I now see the sins of my nation, (stands up) not only to the Earth Kingdom, but to the Water Tribes, and especially to the Air Nomads. This has to change...this war has to end! (sighs) But I don't even know where to begin.

The two were silent for a moment. Katara was surprised to say the least. Prince Zuko...the guy who had chased them to the ends of the earth for the Avatar...has change...and in her opinion, for the better. She wish she could help Zuko in some way...that's when she realized something.

Katara: You know...Aang still needs a firebending teacher.

Zuko: What?

Katara: Yeah, you and Iroh can teach Aang firebending. I've already taught him waterbending, Toph has agreed to teach him earthbending. All he needs is firebending, and you two might be the only ones willing to teach him.

Zuko: (thoughtful) Teach the Avatar firebending...

Katara: If you help us, Zuko. We will end the war, we can bring the world back to where it use to be.

Zuko: Do you think we can really stop the Fire Lord?

Katara: I know it wasn't just coincidence that we found Aang. our destinies have changed that day, it's up to us to help Aang be the savior the world needs.

Zuko: Then I will join your group, I know my uncle would love to join too. We'll teach The Ava...we'll teach Aang firebending.

Katara: Thank you Zuko. You know...you might be a bit rough around the edges, but I can see you're a nice guy...and you're very sweet too.

She blushes a bit, before Zuko could ask why she was blushing, he felt her kiss him on the cheek. He blushed too, he had never been kissed by another girl before.

Zuko: Wow...thanks.

Katara: You're...(yawns) welcome.

Zuko: Maybe you should get some sleep. I can stand guard if you want.

Katara: Stand Guard against yourself?

Zuko: Well, I'm part of your group now, aren't I?

Katara: Well...we'll have to get the others to agree but...right now, yeah, I guess you are.

With that she leaned over and sat comforting to sleep.

Katara: Goodnight Zuko...

She was so tired she fell asleep right then and there. Zuko couldn't help but notice how nice she looked asleep. He quietly leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Zuko: Sweet dreams, Katara. Tomorrow...everything will change.

* * *

**_Well, there goes "Change" I hope you liked it. Please read and review_**


	18. pain

**_Hello again readers. welcome to day 3 of Zutara week '10, this took awhile to do, but I hope you like it_**

* * *

**Pain**

* * *

_This fic is a crossover/fusion with the series "Halo" and takes place some time after my Taang Week fic "Box"_

* * *

Today was a special day, at least that what he was told. Riding in the troop bay of a UNSC Pelican Drop Ship with 11 others, Zuko-032 had time to think about his life.

Although it has been 8 years passed, he can still remember his family...is as if the bad memories are the hardest to forget. Zuko had a mother, a father and a little sister back on his home planet Jericho VII. His sister Azula, though younger by one year, was a brilliant little girl, she learned to speak when she was 2 and could figure out school lessons faster than most kids. When this talent revealed itself, his father, Ozai, devoted his time to her instead, all he ever heard from him was how gifted and talented Azula was, she never had to work hard, everything came easy for her, and when he tried to show what he could do, he always ended up failing miserably, his father would say "Azula was born Lucky...you were Lucky to be born." The only one he really had good memories of were his mother, Ursa, she always cared for him and believed in him, even when he failed trying to impress his dad, she would always cheer her up, one of his more fond memories were sitting by a pond feeding ducks. Despite his mother, he still felt sad all the time, he never made that many friends, and with his sister being better than him and his father painfully acknowledging it, he always wished to himself for a better life, a life where he was accepted, where he wasn't surrounded by emotional pain and could prove he was worth something.

Looking back at it now, he could guess that his wish got granted. At age 6, he was taken in his sleep and brought to the planet Reach, where he was told that he and 74 other kids were going to be part of the UNSC Military, a special force that they called SPARTAN II. The first few days and months were torture as their Drill Instructor CPO Mendez, made them do early morning exercised, go though several obstacle courses and be part of training missions that could have killed him. Despite these, Zuko never backed down, never gave up, it was like the spirit of her mother was there telling him not to give up, and he never did, he got stronger, smarter and could face any challenge given to him. He gained new friends, his fellow SPARTAN trainees, and was best friends with one in Particular: a girl named Katara. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

Voice: Hey, you alright?

Zuko turned his attention to who knocked him out of his thoughts, Katara.

Zuko: I'm fine, just thinking.

Katara: You've been doing that a lot lately, is it about what we're doing today?

Zuko: In a way. Dr. Halsey said this next phase in our training will make us stronger then we are now...but I wonder how, and why would it involve the medical facility above Reach.

Katara: I wish I knew. But I do know this: whatever it is, we can get through it...together.

Making sure none of the other trainees were looking, Katara reached for his hand and took it with her own, holding it. Zuko just smiled at this.

Zuko: Thanks, Katara.

Katara-019 wasn't like any other girl he ever saw, they got along really well, they even shared stories about their lives. Such as the event in Katara's life when several Insurrectionist soldiers attack a shopping district she and her mother were at, Katara made it out but her mother died by taking a shot that was aimed at her. All she had of her was a blue pendant necklace, a family heirloom passed down from mother to daughter, she often told Zuko about it and wondered where it was, as it was taken from her when she was taken from her home. Katara Might have had a different childhood then he did, but despite that, she had her own troubles and pains: her father left to help fight in the war, leaving her and her big Brother to be watched over by her grandmother, she felt lonely too, in a way...they were kindred spirits.

Pilot: _We've made it to the facility, ETA to docking 15 minutes._

Zuko: Well...here we are.

He looked around the troop bay to the other SPARTAN-II trainees. Along with Katara, there were others he had close friendships with, two of them were Toph-026 and Aang-004.

Katara: Yep...so, are you ready, Zuko?

Zuko: I am.

Katara: (addressing the others) How about you guys? Are you ready too?

Aang: We're as ready as we can be.

Toph: Hell yeah on that, Sweetness!

The rest of them agreed, some saying, "Hell yeah" like Toph.

Katara: Then we are ready.

* * *

After they Docked in, they were explained a bit more of the situation: all the 75 SPARTAN-IIs were to undergo an operation, something the doctor's called "augmentations." They weren't sure what it meant, only that they said it would make them stronger.  
Soon, they were all prepped and were sent to different hospital rooms. There they waited, some had their own rooms while a few had to share one big room, Zuko-032 and Katara-019 were one of the few who shared a room. They were separated by a single curtain, their heads were shaven and several lines were drawn on their bodies, then a nurses began to inject them using auto-surgeons, the robot arms had syringes at their ends and began moving towards the two

Nurse: Now, the sedatives should take a few minutes to take affect, after that we will begin.

The robotic arms injected the two with the drug, after that the nurse left the two alone.

Zuko: Well...I didn't expect this.

Katara: Yeah...an operation...a medical one.

Zuko: Katara...I'm scared. For the first time in a really long time, I'm truly scared.

Katara: It's okay, Zuko...I'm scared too.

Katara reached out to Zuko with her hand, he did the same thing and their hands touch, they were close enough to hold eachother's hands.

Zuko: Katara...If...If something goes wrong...If w-we don't make it...

His eyelids started to get heavy, he notice Katara was doing the same thing, the sedatives must be taking affect.

Zuko: I-I want you to know...I...I...love you...

He saw her eyes widen a bit, not really in surprise, but they widened more in glee...happiness.

Katara: Well...well then that's good to know...because...I...I love you too...

Zuko smiled too. Their smiles of happiness was the last thing they saw before they finally blacked out, their hands released.

* * *

_Pain! burning! Stinging! Pain beyond comprehension. Zuko didn't know where he was, he assumed he was dreaming, but he could feel pain. It was as if someone was trying to skin him alive and take the bones out. It was torture, more so then what COP Mendez made him go through, he was surrounded by red and fire and lightning, it was unbearable...it was Hell. He wanted to wake up and stop whatever was happening, but we couldn't, it was as if his body won't let him wake up._

_Zuko: AAAHHHH! IT HURTS! I CAN'T TAKE IT! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOPP!_

_Voice: Zuko..._

_Beyond the pain he was feeling, he heard a voice, a calming voice that sounded familiar._

_Voice: Zuko, don't give up, I know you can do it._

_Zuko: M-Mom...?_

_A figure appeared, removing a section of the violent imagines. It was a bit hard to see, but he knew it was his mother._

_Zuko: Mom...it hurts so MUCH-AUGH!...I don't know if I can-CAN TAKE IT!_

_Ursa: You can take it, because that's who you are Zuko. Someone who keeps fighting even though it's hard. I'm proud of you Zuko...I always will be._

_Zuko was still in great pain, despite the encouragement from a memory, but that's when he heard another voice call out his name...he recognized this voice instantly._

_Zuko: Katara._

_His surroundings started to turn all white as another figure approached. It was Katara, she was in a blue dress that swayed as if the wind was blowing._

_Katara: Zuko, I'm here._

_She took his hands into hers, bringing them close to her. The background changed completely white and Zuko now had on a set of red robes._

_Zuko: Oh Katara, It hurts so much, my body is in so much pain._

_Katara: It's okay, Zuko...I'm hurting too._

_Her eyes started to cry steams of tears._

_Katara: I want it to end, but it can't._

_Zuko: Katara...I love you..._

_Katara: I love you too Zuko...I always will be._

_They began moving closer, their lips touched in a passionate kiss. The kiss got deeper as their arms wrapped around each other. Surprisingly, as they kissed, their pain seem to slowly vanish and they started to turn white, everything became a blinding flash. _

* * *

The light started to fade and he was now looking into a lamp. His eyes started to open more and his vision started to return, Zuko started to groan in pain as he tried to sit up.

Voice: Easy, Zuko. You've been through a lot.

Zuko: (groggy) Mom...?

A figure appeared and dimmed the lamp a bit. Zuko could now see it was Dr. Halsey.

Zuko: Oh...Dr. Halsey...

Dr. Halsey: It's alright, Zuko. The pain you're feeling is normal.

Zuko: (groans) What a nightmare...what happen?

Before she could talk, another voice answered, he knew it was Katara's.

Katara: We did it, Zuko.

He turned and saw her, she didn't look too good either, but there was a smile on her face.

Katara: We've made it...we're Spartans.

Zuko smiled, not because of what she said, but the sight of her alive.

Zuko: Katara...you're alive.

Katara: Heh...so are you.

Dr. Halsey: Well...you'll be happy to know your operations were successful. It'll take about a month until you recover completely and be on your feet, but until then just try to relax.

At that moment, he com beeps. She answers it.

Dr. Halsey: yes? (Listens) I'll be right there. If you'll excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere. I'll see you two again. Rest now Katara, Zuko.

With that, Dr. Halsey left the room, leaving the two alone again.

Zuko: I never though I could be in so much pain...

Katara: Me neither, it was so intensifying...But...we made it though.

Zuko: Yes...yes we did.

Unbeknownst to the two medical patients, they were being watched. Dr. Halsey and CPO Mendez were watching them through surveillance.

Dr. Halsey: Amazing. After hours of intense operations, they barely made it through the augmentations...and yet their first reactions were the well-being of the other.

CPO Mendez: I've noticed that too. I also noticed the last things they said before they were under sedatives.

Dr. Halsey: Yes...that they love eachother.

CPO Mendez: What should we do about this? I assume this isn't part of your original plans.

Dr. Halsey: No, it isn't...but it might be an interesting...experiment.

CPO Mendez: Like with Soren-066?

Dr. Halsey: Yes, what if two of the SPARTANS fell for one another?

CPO Mendez: I'm not sure if it's a good idea.

Dr. Halsey: Whether its a good idea or not...they have suffered though immense pain...the only way they can deal with it...is eachother. We'll let this run for now...but if it becomes a distraction, then we take action.

CPO Mendez: Yes Ma'am.

They continued to look in on their two SPARTANS in love. Halsey was right: Despite all the pain they have been though, their way of dealing through it all was eachother...their love.

* * *

**_And that ends day three of Zutara week. Let me know what you think, you think it's a weird idea, you think it's awesome, I'll take anything. Read and review_**


	19. date

**_Here's day five, this will be mostly fluff_**  


* * *

**Date**  


* * *

_This fic takes place right after a Previous Zutara week fic "Pinch" so it's Modern AU and no one can bend_  


* * *

  
Zuko loved the feel of the wind when he rode his bike, the Harley Davidson motorcycle was his pride and joy; he first found it half-broken and worked hard restoring it good as new, adding the flame decals was a personal choice, despite the fact that flames on a motorcycle was cliche. Another reason he liked riding his bike was having his girlfriend, Katara, hold on to him tightly behind her. After picking her up from her house, the two took off to have their first date. Their first stop was the local movie theater to catch a film, Zuko parked his bike and the two climbed off. Katara took off her helmet and fixed her hair.

Katara: I hope I don't get any helmet hair.

Zuko: don't worry, your hair looks perfect...as always.

Katara: You sweet talker (giggles). Save some of that for inside. So, what movie are we watching.

Zuko: I got tickets for a recent thriller.

Katara: A thriller? That's not like a horror movie is it? You know I can't stand those.

Zuko: Don't worry, you've got me to protect you if there's any scary parts.

They arrive at the ticket booth and Zuko hands the man his tickets. Once the man teared the copy off, he give it back to him, telling him "enjoy he movie." As they were walking in, they pass the concession stand.

Zuko: How about I get the snacks and you find us good seats.

Katara: Sure thing.

Zuko: Anything special you want?

Katara: I would like one of those Ice Cream bites.

Zuko: Great, I'll meet you in the theater.

Katara: (hugs him) Hurry back, Zuko. I'll be waiting.

She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and makes her way to the theaters. Zuko couldn't help but stare as she walked away, the skirt of her rose red cocktail dress gracefully danced around her as her hips swayed a bit in her walk, the high-heeled shoes helped make that effect possible.

Zuko: (sighs) Oh Katara, sometimes I wonder how lucky I am to have you.

* * *

Time passed and we see Katara making her way near the rear of the theater's seating, they were elevated so the guest could still see the movie. Once she got a pair that were a good viewing location, she sat down. Not soon after she sat down, something cold touched her skin, shocking her, she turned and there was Zuko holding the cup that had the ice cream it.

Katara: Don't do that!

Zuko: Sorry, I couldn't help it.

He sat down and Katara noticed something.

Katara: Just one soda and Popcorn?

Zuko: Of course, I figure we could share. That's not a problem is it?

Katara: Oh. No, of course not.

She blushed a bit, the though of sharing the snacks with him was somewhat romantic, using the same straw was like inadvertently kisses him...which she didn't mind one bit, and the chance of them touching hands as they shared the popcorn was also a romantic image she didn't mind envisioning. Before they could say anything else, the lights dimmed and the previews started.

* * *

The movie was indeed a thriller, there was lots of action, but also a lot of suspenseful and scary scenes. At the moment, it was calm, Katara was reaching for more popcorn and her hands bumped into Zuko's. They looked at eachother and smiled. Suddenly, a scream was heard and Katara jumped, she then closed her eyes in panic, Zuko smiled and he moved in to kiss her. Her eyes widened as he did that, but they lowered as she started to enjoy the kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck and her kiss got deeper. Now the movie and all of it's screams and violence were tuned out by their making out. Zuko pulled away and started kissing her neck, Katara had to fight the urge to moan or let out a pleasurable noise, she had to force him off for a moment.

Katara: You're such a bad boy...

Zuko: But you know you love it.

Katara moved in close and kissed him deeper than the last kiss, the movie forgotten again.

* * *

Two hours pass and we see people leaving the theater, of the many leaving, we see Zuko and Katara. Katara's hair looked disheveled and loose and Zuko's face was completely covered in lipstick marks, both had dazed looks in their eyes.

Zuko: So...what did you think of the movie?

Katara: Movie? Were we watching one?

Zuko laughed at that and Katara joined him soon after.

Katara: So...I'm not due home until 11PM...any other places you want to take me?

Zuko: Well...I do know a place we can go to.

As they were talking, they made their way back to their parking spot. Zuko grabbed his helmet and gave Katara hers.

Katara: Is it far?

Zuko: Not too far, it's over at the park.

Zuko got on and started his bike, once Katara became secure and had her arms around him, he took off, Katara squealed and giggled a bit at the sudden take off.

* * *

The local park was very large, cars and other vehicles were allowed on some sections, one of these sections we see Zuko and Katara, It was dusk, the sun was almost completely set and night was taking over. The motorcycle started to slow down, then stop completely.

Katara: Zuko, why did we stop?

Zuko: because we're here.

They got off once they were on the road's curb. That's when Katara noticed it: A large luxurious fountain, it was around twice the size of a kiddy pool, large enough for a several ducks to call it home. It's statues were two Dragons, they were intertwined, almost as if they were dancing together.

Katara: Oh Zuko...it's beautiful...

Zuko: I figured you'd think that

Katara: I've been to this park countless times. How did you know it was here?

Zuko: (paused)...back when my mother was still around, we use to come here, feed the duckings and just enjoy eachother's company.

Zuko looked sad for a moment, back when he was young, there was a terrible Fire, he ended up scarred when some of the fire hit him...his mother never made it out. Katara knew he was thinking this.

Katara: I...I'm Sorry, Zuko. Maybe we should head back. We could-

Zuko: (interrupts) It's ok Katara, you don't need to worry about me feeling down. In fact...whenever I feel sad, this is where I go. It's a place of good memories for me.

She saw he was smiling again and she smiled too.

Katara: Hmm. We should all have these types of places to visit.

Zuko: Yes...In fact, I'd like it to be a place of good memories for you too.

He took her hand and they walked over to the Fountain's end, it was large enough for someone to sit by. Once they sat down, they noticed a few duckings swim up to them. Katara giggled at the site.

Katara: Oh how cute. Look Zuko, we have guest.

Zuko: Heh, so we do.

Zuko reached into his coat and pulled out a bag of the popcorn left over from the theater. He took a few out and tossed it to them, the ducks went for the kernels. Katara took some and held her hand out, one ducking swam towards her and ate from her hand, she laughed as it's bill tickled her.

Katara: Oh you're so cute.

She pet the duckling on its tiny head and let it join its brothers and sisters when it finished the popcorn in her hand.

Zuko: I see you made a new friend.

Katara: This was so nice Zuko. The fountain is beautiful, and those ducks were so cute.

Zuko: I knew you'd like this place.

With that, he took her hand and gently squeezed it.

Zuko: Katara...I want you to know I love you...and I always will.

Katara: Oh Zuko...I love you too.

They leaned in and the two shared a loving and romantic kiss, Katara's free hand went on his cheek and Zuko's wrapped around her waist. When they ended the kiss, they stayed close as their foreheads were touching.

Katara: This date has been one of the most romantic things I've ever experienced.

Zuko: I think I can honestly saw the same thing.

Katara: So...what do you have planned for the next date?

Zuko: (laughs) Oh, I think you'll be surprised.

The two sweethearts cuddled and stayed there for the remainder of the date. Sitting by a beautiful fountain, under the moon and starts. It was their first date...but not the last.  


* * *

**_And thus ends "Day 4" of our Zutara week. Make sure you read and review_**


	20. Harmony

**_Hello once again readers. I hope you're enjoying the fics because there are three days left until the week ends. Here's day 5_**

* * *

**Harmony**

* * *

_This fic will take place before my Zutara Week fic "Family"_

* * *

Zuko was groaning in pain trying to put on his robes, the robes of the Fire Lord. It has been a few days since Sozin's comet passed and the wound where Azula's Lightning struck him was still tender. As this happened, he heard a voice.

Voice: Need a hand?

He turned as was surprised to see Mai standing by the door.

Zuko: Mai? You're here. How did you get out of the Boiling Rock?

Mai: Once Ozai was killed, my uncle received orders to have me and Ty-Lee released.

Mai walked up to Zuko and helped him put the robes on.

Mai: Somehow I had the feeling you had something to do with it.

Zuko: I couldn't leave you and Ty-Lee there, you really helped us out that day...despite what I did to you.

He looked down as the memory returned.

Zuko: I'm..I'm really sorry about what I did.

Mai: (sighs) Zuko...I'm the one who should be sorry.

Zuko: What are you talking about?

Mai: When I read that letter you left me...I was upset. Mostly because you didn't bother to face me. But also...I was upset because I...I was expecting it.

Zuko: What do you mean?

Mai: During the days when you left...and when I was in the Boiling Rock...I replayed our moments together in my head. I wasn't much of a girlfriend was I?

Zuko: Mai...come on, don't say-

Mai: Zuko, please. Don't try to lie to me...you're no good at it. Think about it. I mean, you were always doing things for me, you teated me nice, gave me gifts...but I never really thanked you for it all, I always complained about things and I thought some of those gifts were stupid.

She turned away a bit.

Mai: The more I though about it...the more I realized that...I deserved it.

Zuko: Don't say that, Mai. You didn't deserve it. I never wanted to hurt you like I did.

Mai: Well...you did. But don't feel bad Zuko...I don't blame you. You...you deserve someone better, someone who would appreciate all you could offer. Katara deserves you.

Before he could ask how she know about Katara, Zuko noticed her attention was turned to something on his desk, a necklace.

Zuko: So you know.

Mai: I had my hunches. I heard the stories of what went on when you were with the Avatar. You really love her do you?

Zuko: Oh Mai...I...I won't lie to you again. Katara, she…she makes me feel complete for the first time in my life. When we're together, there a...harmonious aura around us, and it's good. I know you might not want to hear this, but I do love her. I love Katara...and I always will.

Mai: Hmm...She's very lucky to have you Zuko, never let her forget that.

Her eyes started to tear as she started to leave, but he took her shoulder in his hand and stopped.

Zuko: Mai wait...I'm sorry. I don't want what we have to end like this. You were someone I could trust, one of the few people I really loved, and it tears me up inside to see you in so much pain, and worst of all, I'm the cause of it.

Mai didn't say anything at first, but she didn't try to leave.

Zuko: Mai, I want you to know that I do love you. You're very special to me, and I will always treasure the time I spent with you. Just because I love Katara, doesn't mean that everything I ever told you wasn't real. I love you Mai...even if it's not the same type of love.

Mai couldn't hold it in anymore and started to cry, Zuko took her in a hug and let her cry on his shoulders. After a few minutes, she pulled away. He dried her eyes with his hands.

Mai: Just promise me something, Zuko.

Zuko: Anything.

Mai: Treat her right. Never get angry or upset with her...(pokes chest) And don't ever break up with her like you did with me.

Zuko let a nervous smile at the last promise, She smiled too and have him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Mai: I wish you good luck...Fire Lord Zuko...for you and Katara.

Zuko: Thank you, Mai...and I wish you to best of luck as well.

After those last words, she left his room.

* * *

After getting dressed, he makes his way towards the court-yard where he would face thousands of supporters, as he was walking, he noticed Katara, dressed in formal water tribe robes. He though She looked beautiful.

Zuko: Katara, you made it.

Katara: Zuko.

She walks up to him and they hugged one another, Zuko groaned a bit and pulled away.

Katara: Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot.

Zuko: It's all right, the pain is getting less frequent.

Katara: Aang's waiting for you near the balcony, we're all ready for your coronation. Are you ready for your big moment...Fire Lord Zuko?

Zuko: I'm...almost ready.

Katara: What do you mean, are you forgetting something?

Zuko: In a way, could I speak to you somewhere more privately?

Katara: Sure.

He led Katara into another room, one of the guest bed rooms.

Katara: So...what did you want to talk about?

Zuko: About us.

She noticed that his face turned a bit red as his speaking sounded nervous.

Zuko: Katara...We may not have gotten off on the right foot when we first met this year...but I can honestly say that you are one of the most amazing people in the world.

Katara: (blushes) oh Zuko, you're just saying that.

Zuko: No, I'm not. I'm speaking from my heart. Katara, you make me feel like no one else does. When we were under the crystal catacombs, you showed me true kindness...more then anyone else ever had, and I always regretted that I made the wrong choice back then. I never blamed you for hating me when I first asked to join your group, but I never gave up on trying to make you see I became good. And when you finally forgave me, I felt more closer to you then ever before.

Katara just smiled as he continued, but she wondered why he was saying it all now.

Zuko: When I'm Around you, I feel complete inside. When we're together, I feel harmony and balance...I feel love. And I need to know Katara...do you feel that way too?

Katara looked into his eyes, she looked deeply into those golden-amber orbs. Her pulse quickened a bit and she felt something too, there was something between them, something she felt before...something she only felt around him. Just as he described, she felt balance and Harmony, like they were meant to be together. They were opposites: Fire and Water...Yin and Yang, but were those feelings real? She had to find out.

Katara: I'm...I think...

Her words grew silent as she moved closer to him, she closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips. Zuko's eyes widen in surprise, but they lowered as he kissed back. As they kissed, they both felt the Harmonious aura around them grow brighter and stronger. They both pulled away and looked into eachother's eyes.

Zuko: Wow...

Katara: Zuko...I...I do feel it...I feel it too...and I love you.

Zuko: And I love you Katara. And there's something else I need to know from you.

Before she could ask, Zuko pulled something out from his robes, it was a necklace, a blue ribbon with a round stone pendent, which had the carvings of the symbol of Balance, Yin and Yang, but colored red and blue and mixed with both Fire Nation and Water Tribe insignias.

Katara: (shocked) Zuko...Is...is that what I think...

She could continue her though, she was beyond speechless, she gasped as Zuko kneeled on one leg.

Zuko: Katara of the Southern Water Tribe...Daughter of Chief Hakoda and Kya...Will you...Marry me?

She looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. She was so shocked...and yet touched by all of this.

Katara: Zuko...I...I...

She stared at him, thinking about all they've been through together, her eyes started to tear.

Katara:...Yes Zuko! Yes I'll marry you!

Zuko: You mean it?

Katara: Yes Zuko, I mean it...Nothing would make me more happier then to be your wife.

She took off her mother's necklace, looking at it for one last time, she turned around. Zuko held the necklace around her, she giggled a bit as he worked on putting it on.

Zuko: What?

Katara: Oh, just an old memory. Remember the Prates?

Zuko: (thinks for a moment) Oh yes...Heh, never though I'd do this again.

He finished the claps and turned her back around.

Zuko: It look beautiful on you.

There was a mirror in the room and Katara walked towards it to get a better look.

Katara: It does look good...and it's true about us.

She took his hand into hers.

Katara: We're opposites, Yin and Yang...yet we live in Harmony.

They shared another kiss, this one more passionate then the first, Katara actually lifted one of her legs in the air. Never was there a sight more Harmonious then this: the start of the first union between a member of the Fire Nation and a member of the Water Tribe...Though opposites, they balance eachother perfectly.

* * *

**_That's the end of Day 5, Once again, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you read and review it_**


	21. Alternate Universe

**_Just one more day until the final day. This is going to be my favorite piece to work with. Once again I ask that you read and enjoy today's Zutara Week fic_**  


* * *

**Alternate Universe **  


* * *

_The Universe in question is the Halo Universe, and the fic takes places years after "Pain" _  


* * *

  
Katara-019 was nervous, but she was trained to not let her emotions get in the way of the mission. She along with three of her fellow SPARTAN IIs soldiers were on the UNSC LAST AIRBENDER, a Destroyer-class ship en route to the planet New Harmony, which was under siege by Covenant forces. As they were in the ship's Armory, Katara checked her gear, she was the Team's field-medic and had on various supplies to treat any injury. As she checked the levels of the Bio-foam cans, she heard the clicking of weapons opening, her fellow SPARTANS were checking gear as well. Each of them were 26 years old and have the rank of Chief Petty Officer 2nd Class, but she still saw her close friends as the same group of kids that always hung out together.  
Aang-004, the Team's best Sniper and Scout. He had great aim out of the 4 of them and his speed rivaled Kelly-087's, he could dodge any shot fired at him. He also worked well in zero gravity, whenever there was a situation that involved deep space, Aang volunteers to go EVA in a Booster Frame and face the threat head on.  
Toph-026, Heavy Weapons specialist. Despite her small frame, she could carry both a Jackhammer rocket launcher and her favorite, Nicknamed the Spartan Laser, which can shoot a high-powered laser burst, and was well known to fire these two at the same time. She also has skills with grenades, always hitting her mark, she never let the handicap of being blind stop her, of course this was moot sense her helmet's visor is integrated with her old Vision Visors.  
Zuko-032, the forth member of their team and their squad-leader. A smart strategist, Zuko always took the lead on any attacks, He could use any weapon, including Covenant weapons, and had skills with a combat knife that rivaled Fred-104's, of course his habit of taking the lead had nearly cost him his life. one mission a few months back, an Elite got a lucky shot and fired its Plasma Rifle, hitting the left side of his face, and his helmet was knocked off at the time. The red scar left behind would be a reminder to all of them how ruthless the Covenant could be. As they finished loading up and checking their gear, the AI of the ship appeared on one of the Holo-projectors that were displayed throughout the ship. The Smart AI's Avatar depicted an elderly Asian man in red robes and a small topknot on his balding hair.

Katara: Greeting Iroh.

The AI, Iroh, Bowed to her.

Iroh: And to you Spartan-019. You'll be happy to know that ETA to New Harmony will be in another 15 minutes, we are beginning our exit from Slip-space.

Zuko: Thank you, Iroh. We'll meet up with the other marines soon.

Iroh: I'll inform Commander Zhao.

With that, the hologram of Iroh fades away. Toph is the first to rise, strapping both of her weapons on her back, The magnets attached to the back of the armor kept them intact.

Toph: You heard the man, stop sucking your thumbs and lets get ready to make our entrance.

Aang: I'm set. Let's show these Covenant bastards what we're made of.

Aang straps his weapons on and puts his helmet on unlike most of the SPARTAN IIs whose Mjolnir Battle Armor were regulation Olive-drab green, these four Spartans decided to custom-color them: Aang's being gold-orange with cobalt blue, Toph has emerald green with beige, Zuko has red and gold and Katara's armor is both light and dark blue.  
Aang and Toph start to leave, Katara starts following them but is stopped by Zuko's hand, Toph noticed the two not following.

Toph: Hey, you guys coming?

Zuko: We'll be there, just give us a few minutes.

She nods and continues her way out, leaving Katara and Zuko Alone.

Katara: So, what's up Squad-leader?

Zuko: Nothing, just wanted to have a bit of alone time.

She smiles, Zuko always did this just before they started their mission. Without another word, she wraps her arms around Zuko's neck and started kissing him. His arms wrap around Katara's waist and he kissed her with the same level of passion. After recovering from their Augmentation, the two started to spend as much time as they could together, doing their best to stay hidden from the others. They pulled away but kept their foreheads touching.

Katara: So...is my Spartan boyfriend ready to kick some Covenant ass?

Zuko: I'm always ready to fight...for earth, her colonies...and you, my love.

They shared another kiss before their com-links started beeping, we hear Toph.

Toph: _Hey guys when you're done sucking face, can we get this op underway? _

The two pulled back and blushed.

Katara: (into com) We're on our way, Toph.

Toph: _Got it. Oh, and Sugar Queen? _

Katara: What?

Toph: _Now we're even. _

Katara laughed a bit at that, she remembered doing the same thing to Aang and Toph a long time ago.

Katara: Roger that Toph

With that, the two strapped on their guns and helmets and made their wait to meet up with their team.

* * *

Hours past on the Planet New Harmony, and the battle was just raging on. A battalion of marines charged at an oncoming battalion of Covenant forces: Grunts, Jackals and a few Elites, several marines manage to take the Grunts out, however their weapons only bounced off the Elite's and Jackals' energy shields. Two Elites with energy swords rushed at the surviving humans and sliced at them all without remorse, two more squads were firing at them but they tossed several plasma grenades, one made its mark on a poor marine's chest while the other landed in-between the rest, the grenades exploded, taking most of the humans with it. Suddenly, the sounds of an M12 LRV Warthog's engines grew louder and the Elites didn't have time to leave before they were mowed down by the jeep, purple blood was everywhere. Riding it were The four SPARTAN IIs, Aang takes his pistol out and uses its scope to take out the Jackals with precise hits. Toph uses the Warthog's Turret and starts firing at every alien coming at them, but suddenly, a fuel-rod blast hits the side of the jeep, turning it over, Toph jumps out of the way in time.

Toph: Oh crap, Hunters!

In the large army of aliens, we see two of the Giant armored aliens known as Hunters, they shot their Fuel-rod guns at the Spartans, who took cover behind the turned over Warthog.

Katara: Toph, you know what to do.

Toph: You bet.

She takes her Spartan Laser out and Aims at them. She waits until the two were both in her sights. She pulls the trigger and the Laser charges before firing, the blast of the laser shattered the two Hunters, their orange blood spilling everywhere.

Toph: Two in one, that's how I like it.

Zuko: Drop-Ships. Looks like their inviting more to the party.

We see hovering above were the U-shaped Covenant Drop-Ships, Spirits, as the compartments open, releasing more of their infantry, two had their small land-crafts called Ghost while another three had their tanks called Wraiths.

Aang: They brought their heavy weapons.

Katara: Fall back, fall back!

The four began to move back, firing at any Covenant near them, Zuko with his Battle Rifle while Katara with her MAB5 Assault Rifle. Toph, using both her rockets and laser, fires at the vehicles, the Ghost flipped by the rocket's explosions and one laser blast manages to hit a Wraith in the right place, destroying it. More marines arrived with more Warthogs and a few Scorpion Tanks, firing at the oncoming forces, but more just kept coming. Aang climbed on top of a tank and aimed his Sniper Rifle, picking off a few Elites and Jackals with Scopes and Carbine Rifles.

Zuko: (into Com) Commander Zhao, They're still coming, we need more troops.

Commander Zhao: _Roger that Chief Petty Officer. Hell-Jumpers are in the tube. _

Just after the commander said that, the sky became filled with what looked like shooting starts, in reality they were Drop-Pods, each with an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, ODST, the USNC's Special forces, next to the SPARTANS II. Each pod hit the ground, some landed in front of the battle, taking a few Grunts and Elites with them, the doors popped and the Troopers started Firing. We focus on two pods that managed to land by the Spartan team, their doors open and we see two ODSTs exit, one of them was obviously female, they walked up to the Spartans.

Female ODST: I'm Suki, Field Grade Officer. This is Sokka, my Lieutenant, who's in charge here?

Zuko: We're all Petty Officers 2nd class, but I'm Squad-leader, so I'm in charge.

Suki: Well we're in charge now, Spartan, so you follow my orders. Is that clear?

A high level of tension was in the air as they spoke, this was felt every time they or any other SPARTAN IIs were near ODSTs. Ever since that incident with John and those four Hell Jumpers in that Gymnasium, there has been bad blood between the two fraction, however they put aside their differences for the sake of the mission.

Zuko: Sir, yes sir.

Suki: I prefer Ma'am, but I'm glad you understand.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

Sokka: What the hell is that?

Aang: Uh...Sirs...we have a problem.

Through the Rifle scope, we see something big and purple crawling towards them. Aang Zooms and we see it clearly, a Scarab, one of the Covenant's Deadliest weapons.

Aang: They have a Scarab and it just touched down.

Toph: Damnit, I'm down to my last two rockets and my Laser had a low charge. I'm going to find more back to base.

Zuko: Do it. (to Suki and Sokka) Sirs, do any of you have heavy weapons?

Sokka: We don't...but I see one of those Split-faced bastards with a Fuel-rod cannon. I can get it.

Suki: What are you planing?

Zuko: We can take one of the Scorpion tanks and use it to take out the Scarab. With Spartan-026 getting rockets and your Lieutenant with a Fuel-Rod, we can take it out.

Suki: A high-risk...I expect nothing less from a Spartan. Alright, we'll try your plan. (to Sokka) Get that Cannon and try not to get shot.

Sokka: You know me (runs off).

Suki: That's what I'm afraid.

Aang, who was still on top of a tank, knocked on the entrance.

Aang: Marine, my team needs to use your Tank.

Marine: You got it sir.

The man climbed out, as did the other 5 men riding on the tank. Aang enters the cockpit, Katara takes the Turret, Toph returns at takes the lower left of the tank, Suki takes upper right and Zuko's upper left.

Suki: Let's get moving, Spartans.

Aang hits the acceleration and the tank starts moving. Meanwhile, we see Sokka charging with his Silenced Sub-Machine Gun, mowing down every Grunt and Jackal he sees. He reloads just in time to run into the Elite with the Fuel-Rod Cannon, He takes something strapped on his chest-plate, where his Combat Knife would be, and pulls out a blade. He throws it but the Elite ducks, putting aside the Cannon, the Alien draws its Energy Sword, charging at the ODST, he fires his gun, but the shields take most of the damage, it's shields finally fell but the Elite was ready to slice him. Just before he strikes, the Elite pauses and fell down lifelessly, at the back of its head was the blade Sokka threw, but it wasn't a knife, it was some sort of Boomerang blade. Sokka takes the Boomerang and the fallen Elite's Fuel-Rod Cannon, and just in time for the Tank to pass by. He jumps on the free spot on the lower right.

Suki: The Boomerang again?

Sokka: It never fails!

The tank continued plowing through the oncoming aliens, With the tank blowing up every Covenant vehicle, to its passengers taking out the infantry, they finally make it to the scarab. The walking tank spotted them and began to Fire, Aang manage to maneuver the tank away from the oncoming plasma bombardments.

Suki: CONCENTRATE FIRE ON ITS LEGS! IT'LL STOP MOVING!

Aang, Toph and Sokka aimed at one of the legs and opened fire. The purple shielding started to shatter off and they began to hit the joins. Once enough hits were made, the Scarab started to beep and alarm, then it began to kneel down.

Suki: Nice work! We got to head to the back, that's its weak-spot.

Zuko: I'll make the hole, Aang, you get to it and fire

Zuko climbs off and runs at the leg, he jumps with all his might and lands on the Scarab. Several Elites charge at him but he throws two grenade at the oncoming group, sending them flying. He grabs two fallen energy swords and makes his way to the rear of the tank. Once he saw Aang's tank make it, he sends his last two grenades and a few plasma ones at the shielding and it explodes, exposing the core. He was about to jump back in where he heard a nose. He draws the Energy Swords and blocks another coming at him, an Elite, coming out of its cloaking and wearing fancy sliver armor, faces Zuko, it spoke and Zuko's translators interpret what it was saying.

Elite: I will slay you Demon, for I am the Arbiter.

It draws another energy sword and tries to strike him, but Zuko jumps and dodge. The two begin to duel, one blocking the other, both moving with such skill and grace. However, because they were fighting right at the core, Aang, Toph, nor Sokka could get a clear shot.

Katara: Come on, Zuko Move...

Toph: The Scarab's getting back up!

They saw that the Damaged leg manage to self-repair and the walker began to turn towards the tank.

Suki: You in the Turret, help him. We'll keep the Scarab busy.

Katara nods and she exits the turret. Aang lifts the barrel of the tank and Katara uses it to jump on the Scarab's back. The Elite, now known as the Arbiter, turns and faces Katara, she fires her Assault Rifle, but it's shield and armor took most of the damage. The Arbiter charges at Katara but Zuko Jumped and countered, he then gave one of the Energy swords to Katara and she uses it as her own. The two SPARTANS clashed swords with this Arbiter, and it was able to hold its ground. Surprisingly, it manage to strike Katara's leg and she cried out in pain, Zuko blocked any other attack that came at her. Once the Armor's Bio-form injectors sealed the wound, Katara got back into the fight.

Zuko: This Elite is strong.

Katara: He is...but not strong enough.

They both charged at the Arbiter, its swords striking and their swords striking back, as it fought, the Arbiter didn't realize where it was being pushed back to. Zuko and Katara started to strike harder and harder, the Elite began to grow tired and was having trouble blocking until finally they sliced both of its hands off.

Arbiter: AAHHHH!

Zuko: It's over, split-face!

Arbiter: It will never be over! I will die, but a new Arbiter will take my place! Your destruction is the will of the gods! And we are their instruments!

Katara: Well tell your gods that these instruments are crap.

Katara kicks the Arbiter into the core, where the force of the impact caused it to explode. Warning sounds started to alarm.

Katara: We've got to get out of here!

Katara started to run, but fell over as she stepped wrong on her sliced leg.

Zuko: I'll get you out.

Katara: There's no time! Save yourself!

Zuko: We're not losing you like we did with Samuel.

Zuko picks her up bridal style and begins running, he makes it to the front of the Scarab, as he was running, blue flames popped everywhere and he made the jump just as it exploded, the force of the blast sent them further away. Zuko gets into a landing position and activates the Armor's locking system, the suit's gel-layers would take most of the impact. They hit the ground and Zuko's feet takes out a big chunk of the ground before they stopped completely.

Katara: Are you all right, Zuko?

Zuko: I'll be fine, what about you?

Katara: I'll live.

They both wanted to kiss eachother right then and there, but they couldn't in the battlefield, so they did the next best thing: Katara takes her two fingers and makes a smile drawing over the helmet where his mouth was, Zuko did the same with her, it was the Spartan's way of showing emotions, that they cared about eachother. Before they could continue, the Tank Aang was driving appeared next to them.

Suki: Great job out there, Spartans, but it's not over yet. Now get your asses in the tank and let's finish this fight.

Zuko and Katara: Yes Ma'am.

Zuko unlocked his legs and the two jumped back in the tank. This battle was still raging on, and they'll be more along the way in the upcoming future, but Zuko and Katara knew that they won't give up, they'll continue to fight, they'll fight for all of humanity...and eachother.  


* * *

**_And there goes "Alternate Universe." Lots of action in this fic. Please let me know what you think of this, read and review_**


	22. Storm

**_Today's the final day of Zutara Week, I know you're going to like this one_**

* * *

**Storm**

* * *

_This fic takes place after my previous Zutara week fic "Jealousy"_

* * *

It's morning at the Western Air Temple and as usual, Katara's the first to wake up, making the breakfast for. As she made her way to the cooking area she notices Zuko meditating.

Katara: Zuko?

Zuko leaves his meditation and turns to her.

Zuko: Oh, hello. Good morning Katara.

Katara: How long have you been here?

Zuko: Not long, around a half hour. Do you want me to leave.

Katara No, no, it's okay. In fact, I could use some help. Could you help get the fire ready?

Zuko: Sure.

He gets up and makes his way to the camp fire they had. As Zuko was busy, Katara started to fix her hair and clothing: she loosens the bun holding her hair loops, making her hair more longer, then she opened her top a bit more. Once she was satisfied with her new look, she took off her gloves and waited for Zuko to finish the fire. After the previous night, where Katara was confronted by Mai about her trying to steal Zuko from her, she was confronted by Zuko and realized she DID like him. So Katara decided to devote herself to try ad attract Zuko so he would be with her and leave Mai.

Zuko: There, that should be hot enough.

He turns and sees Katara with her lose hair and opened top, he froze and his eyes widened at the sight.

Katara: (sweet-sounding) Thank you, Zuko.

She walks towards him, gently hugging him.

Zuko: (nervously) K-Katara?

Katara: You're such a great help around here Zuko, don't forget that.

She kisses him on the cheek and makes her way to the camp fire, Zuko couldn't help but turn and look as she was walking, her hips moved slightly, she turned her head and winked, making his heart race and his face blushing deeply.

Zuko: Um...you-you're welcome Katara...I-I'm gonna go get Aang ready for his...his fire thing.

With that, he leaves the camping area, tripping over his own feet. Once he was gone, Katara couldn't help but laugh.

Katara: This is going to be easier then I though. She doesn't have a prayer.

Voice: Who doesn't have a Prayer?

Katara jumped at the voice, she turned her head and saw Mai standing near.

Katara: Oh Mai...Morning. I...I was talking about Toph. Yes, Toph and I are going to have a practice match. She doesn't have a prayer.

Mai looks closer at her while she was working, Katara managed to fix her top after Zuko left. She stared at her right in the eyes.

Mai: I'm watching you. Don't forget our talk.

With that, she leaves her, Katara let out a sigh once she was gone.

Katara: That was close.

* * *

Zuko and Aang have been running drills and firebending strikes all morning. There were several dummies set up and Aang sent Fire strikes, knocking them all down.

Zuko: Great work, Aang. You're firebending is improving.

Aang: Thanks, Zuko.

Zuko: At any rate, that concludes today's lesson.

The two benders bowed to one another.

Aang: I wonder what Katara has for lunch.

At that name, Zuko blushed as he remember the morning.

Zuko: Yes...Katara.

Aang: You all right Zuko? You look a bit red.

Zuko: Must be the heat. Let's get going.

As the two started to leave, we see Mai approach.

Mai: Hello Zuko.

Zuko: Oh...hello Mai.

Aang: Hi there Mai, how are you feeling today?

Mai: I'm fine, Avatar.

Aang: No need for formalities, you can call me Aang. Will you be joining us for lunch?

Mai: In a moment, I just need to speak to Zuko.

Aang: Oh sure. (to Zuko) I'll see you at lunch.

With that, Aang leaves the two alone.

Zuko: So what did you want to talk about.

Mai: I just want a little alone time.

She wraps her arm around his neck and started kissing him. Zuko kissed back of course, but for some strange reason, the kiss didn't feel right...not like long before she left to join Aang. She pulled away and smiled.

Mai: How's my boyfriend doing?

Zuko: I've been all right. I did miss you Mai.

Mai: I'm glad to know. (kisses him again) Come on, let's get something to eat.

She starts to leave and Zuko follows, Zuko couldn't help but notice Mai's walk, her hips seem to move more than before, he blushed.

Zuko: (thinking) First Katara starts flirting, now Mai...Oh man, what have I done to deserve this?

They soon arrived at the camp where Katara was serving everyone there soup. She spots Mai and Zuko.

Katara: Hi guys, you're just in time for lunch.

She bends the contents of the soup and into two empty bowls.

Zuko: Thanks Katara. Do you need any help with afterwords.

Katara: No, I can handle that myself. But...thanks for the offer.

As she was giving the two their bowls, she moves closer to Zuko and, making sure no one heard or saw it exactly, she whispered to him.

Katara: Though I would have loved to have your big strong muscles help me one day...cutie.

Zuko blushed and started to choke on his breath, he began to cough.

Mai: Are you okay, Zuko?

Zuko: (clears throat) Yeah, j-just inhaled wrong.

Mai looks over to Katara, who had a slight smile on her face. Mai's eyes narrowed a bit, having a hunch Katara was the cause. Unbeknownst to the three of them, Toph had heard Katara's flirting whisper, Zuko's heartbeat beating like a drum and Mai's blood pressure rising. She started laughing out loud.

Aang: What's so funny?

Toph: Nothing twinkletoes...but let's just say a Storm's building up (laugh). Come on, It's time for your earthbending lesson.

Aang: But I just finish eating, can't it wait a few minutes?

Toph's reply was an earth pillar right under Aang's feet, sending him flying and ramming into one of the pillars.

Aang: (groans) I'll be waiting at the field.

Toph: (sighs) I love it when he listens.

* * *

Later that Night, we focus on Katara, who was practicing her waterbending by the nearby lake, and as usual, she was just in her underclothing. She gracefully lifts tendrils of water and then brake them into orbs, she then spins them around her and they explode into mist, the moonlight making them sparkle like gems. She stops to admire her handy work.

Voice: That was lovely.

She turns and sees Zuko standing there, she smile a bit.

Katara: Hi Zuko.

Zuko: Aang was wondering if you were going to train him tonight so he asked me to get you.

Katara: No, not tonight, I think Aang has mastered waterbending already, I just give him a few lessons here and there, you know, so it stays fresh in his head.

Zuko: I see.

Katara: Hey Zuko...um, listen I...I want to apologize

Zuko: for what?

Katara: I've been acting different around you.

Zuko: heh, That I've noticed.

Katara: It's just...well...This may sound so immature of me but...(blushes) I've fallen in love with you.

Zuko: Wait...seriously? I...I though you were just joking, some sort of revenge against me.

Katara: Zuko, if I wanted revenge against you, it would be more painful. But...I'm serious...I'm in love with you

She climbs out of the water to meet him face to face, the water gave the illusion of light reflecting off of her and Zuko blushed again.

Zuko: Katara...I...we can't do this, I'm with Mai.

Katara: Oh...I know you are...but every time I see you with her, it just upsets me. Zuko you're a great guy, you're passionate, strong, and you're very loyal when you try...You're too good for someone like her.

Before Zuko could reply, Katara wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply on the lips, Zuko was shocked at this and his shock grew as he felt her tongue meet with his. Combined with her tight hug and moaning pleasure, Zuko had a hard time trying to fight the feeling growing inside, this kiss with Katara...it blew all the ones Mai ever gave him out of the water. He soon closed his eyes and kissed back, holding her close, Katara just moan louder, but the need for air was too great and they had to pull away.

Zuko: Wow...

Katara: Yeah...wow. So...do you think this can work out?

Zuko: Well...there might be a possibility. But we have to handle this gently, the last thing I want if for you and Mai to get into a fight over-

Mai: I'LL KILL YOU, YOU WATER TRAMP!

They both turn and saw Mai, looking vividly angry. She draws her darts and launches them, Katara gathers water and makes an ice shield, blocking the dagger, but then Mai draws a Stiletto and charges at her. Katara jumps away as she swung.

Mai: He's mine!

Katara: Back off, Missy!

Katara sent her own ice dagger at her and she jumps out of the way. Mai starts running towards Katara, She bends a few water whips to stop her, but she dodges them, Once she was close enough, Mai slaps her in the face, he nail getting a hit and cutting her cheek.

Katara: Ow! You bitch!

Mai: Bring it, slut.

Katara slaps back, then she starts to scratch at Mai and cutting her cheek. She sees the blood and tackles Katara to the ground, clawing at her too. She retaliates by pulling on Mai's hair, she cried out but started to pull on her hair too. Zuko wanted to stop their fighting, but...oddly, he couldn't help be stair at the fight. Their clawing at one another began to tear at their clothing, Mai's robes were torn to sheds while Katara's breast binding began to loosen, They seem to forget about their weapons and bending as they stayed fighting with their bare hands. Mai manage to get her teeth on Katara's arm, she cried out and bit her arm right back, Zuko started to breath heavy, he tried to controlling it but still he watched. Katara grabbed Mai's hair and threw her in the water, she dived in right after her and they started to fight in the water, their small amount of clothing became more see through and Zuko tried to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest, his jaw even opened and his saliva began to run out his mouth. They soon had their arms locked, one trying to push the other, as they were doing this, water was splashing everywhere and some splashed over Zuko. The water seem to have snapped him out of whatever trance the fighting put him in because his eyes looked more focused and there was steam coming from him as the water hit his hot skin.

Zuko: Oh man...What happened?

He looks and sees Mai and Katara still Fighting. He sends a blast of fire right near them and they suddenly stopped.

Zuko: That's Enough! Come over here!

The two girls looked at one another and did as Zuko asked, he looked really angry.

Zuko: I have never seen such a thing, you two were behaving like children fight over a toy!

Mai and Katara looked down, feeling embarrassed and ashamed at what they've done.

Zuko: Look, I love Mai...but...I've Started to grow feelings for Katara as well. I want to make the right decision, and having you two fight like animals is not helping at all. You should be ashamed of yourselves!

With that, Zuko storms off, laving the two girls behind. They looked at one another, staring at the damaged they've dove.

Katara: You know...Zuko's right.

Mai: Yeah...we were acting like animals.

Katara: Animals nothing, I think our rage was like a storm. But...yeah...still. I'm sorry I flirted with Zuko.

Mai: I'm sorry I acted so jealous.

Katara: Here, let me take care of those scratches.

She took some water and began using her healing abilities on Mai's scratch and bite marks.

Mai: I'm sorry, I don't usually let my anger get the best of me.

Katara: Well...my anger issues aren't that great...but I can honestly say you can control yours.

Mai: That and my other emotions.

The two stayed quiet for a few minutes.

Mai: Do you really love Zuko?

Katara: More then any other boy I've met. He can be passionate, strong, and loyal.

Mai: Yeah...he does have those qualities. He deserves someone who can match him. Someone like you.

Katara's eye widened.

Katara: What?

Mai: Zuko Deserves you, Katara. I love him, but I can never be the kind of girlfriend he's looking for, He need someone who's just a strong-hearted and passionate as him.

Katara: This isn't some kind of joke is it?

Mai: I'm not one to joke. Tomorrow we'll tell him.

Katara: But what about you?

Mai: I'll manage...somehow. But this isn't about me...it's about him. I want him happy...and if its you who could do that...then it should be you.

Katara: Wow...

Mai: But let's be clear: If you EVER hurt him in any way, Consider yourself my personal pin cushion.

Katara: I understand Mai, I promise I won't hurt him. Friends?

She hold her hand out, Mai smiles and shakes it.

Mai: friends

Katara suddenly gave her a hug, Mai just hugged her back. What started as rivalry and jealousy grew into a powerful storm that left destruction in it wake, but it is through storms that allow a cleansing, allowing new things to grow, such as new friendships and loves.

* * *

**_and...I...am Done. Thank you all for reviews, This Zutara week was one of the best yet. Make sure you read and review, VIVA LA ZUTARA, BABY!_**


	23. Mask

**_Good day All, today is the Start of Zutara Week. I hope you all enjoy it. and for the Disclaimer, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters, they belong to nickelodeon, but I'll still write this _**

* * *

**Mask**

* * *

_This story will take place before and after the events of "Lake Laogai." _

* * *

Katara found herself in the lower rings of Ba Sing Se. She and Aang were looking for that print shop Aang had found before to make the wanted posters for Appa, however, when the place they originally went to got vandalized and destroyed the other night, they had to search further into the city. Katara suggested to split up to cover more ground, Aang was reluctant at first but he agreed.

The sun began to set as the day reached its end. Katara walked by every shop and merchant she came across, no print shop.

Katara: (sighs) I'm so exhausted, it's been hours. Maybe I should just turn back.

Without another though, she turned around and walked back to where she came. Unaware of a couple of figures following her.

* * *

Night has come, on the rooftops, we see a figure all in black jumping from one roof to the next, a closer look showed he had swords and a mask...the mask of the Blue Spirit.

Zuko knew his uncle would be really tired from the day's work at the tea shop, so this was the perfect opportunity to explore the city on his own. He kept his mask just in case he need to use his second persona, for as the Blue Spirit, Zuko was free to move and act like someone else, not the Banished prince that his scar labeled him as.

He jumps until he reaches the highest point in the lower ring, where he saw everything and everyone. However it was pretty deserted, no one out but those who are out with a special someone, or bandits out to rob in the night.

Voice: AAH!

That's when he heard it. It was short and it was far, but he knew it was a woman screaming. Probably one of the bandits got someone. He moved like the wind as he followed to where he heard that scream.

* * *

An ambush, Katara wasn't expecting an ambush, but she did her best to keep them at bay with her waterbending. Three thugs came out of nowhere and grabbed her, hoping that she'd be easy prey, but Katara wasn't in the mood for a mugging.

Katara: Ok, you creeps, back off!

She then takes the water in her and makes Ice dagger, sending them flying at the three, but one did an earthbending stance and a wall came to block it. That same thug made two smaller pillars and trapped Katara's Arms, holding he down.

Thug 1: Well, well...A Waterbender here in Ba Sing Se. I figure you Water Tribe types would stay at the Poles and hide like the cowards you are.

Katara: How dare you! I-

Thug 2: Save it, little girl. This is our turf, and if you want to pass, you have to pay the toll.

The third and first took her Water skin and reached her pockets.

Katara: Get your hands off me!

She kicks one of the thugs in the crotch, making him fall in pain. The first one bends the earth over her feet and kept her legs from moving as well.

Thug 1: Ooh, you a feisty one. Just for that, I think we should take a little more.

He reached behind and rips the back of her top. She tried to fight off his advances but she couldn't move, she moved her head to try and head-butt him, but that hurt her just as much as him.

Thug 1: (rubs head) You still have some fight in you. I like that.

Voice: Then you're gonna love me.

The thug turned and gasped as he saw the demon-like face of the Blue Spirit, but didn't react fast enough as the Spirit punched him in the face, knocking him out. The second and third thug tried to rush him, but he already drew his twin broadswords. Katara watched in awe as this masked man spinning his blades at them, he swings hard and slices their clothes, undoing the belts they had on and making their pants off. They tripped over their own clothes and looked up at the blue demonic face.

Blue Spirit: The next one will strike more deadly.

Taking this as their only chance, they ran away, leaving their leader behind and unconscious from the Blue Spirit's Punch. Katara was in awe at the sight before her, this masked man. He then turned to her.

Blue Spirit: Are you alright?

Zuko knew he had to speak, so he make sure his voice couldn't be recognized.

Katara: Um...I think so...but still I can't move.

Blue Spirit: Hold still, I'll take care of that.

He draws his swords again and strikes down hard on the stone, freeing Katara's Hands, then her feet. She makes sure the restraints didn't hurt her in anyway, then turned to her rescuer, feeling worried due to the mask, he must have noticed her feelings so he stealth his swords back.

Blue Spirit: Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you.

Katara: Who are you?

He was about to say his Alter Ego name but thought that she might still recognize him...He figured to speak in a manner different from his usual self, like his uncle, more cryptic.

Blue Spirit: Who? Who, is but the form, following the function of "what" and what I am, is a masked man.

Katara: (rolls eyes, groans) I can see that. I meant-

Blue Spirit: (interrupts) Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation, I am merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is.

Katara: Oh...I get it. (laughs nervously) Yeah, I guess that would be weird. But I can't just call you Masked man.

Blue Spirit: Well, for your sake, You may call me the Blue Spirit (bows).

Katara: The Blue Spirit...wait...I think I've heard of you. You were the one who saved Aang.

He froze at that, the Avatar told his friends about him? This could turn out badly if she learned the truth.

Blue Spirit: Aang?

Katara: Bald monk, with arrows on his body.

Blue Spirit: Oh, you mean the Avatar. Yes I remember now, you must be one of his friends he mentioned.

Katara: I'm Katara, I'm his waterbending teacher.

Blue Spirit: A waterbender? Interesting. So what brings you to Ba Sing Se?

Katara: I'm not sure if I should mention it.

Blue Spirit:...Oh, I understand...I've been labeled as a criminal as well.

Katara: No, that's not-

Blue Spirit: No, it's ok, it's understandable...I've been known as both a hero and villain.

Katara: I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

Blue Spirit: You didn't. But listen, you should go...this area is dangerous...especially at night.

He picks up the water skin and tosses it to Katara, who catches it.

Katara: Um, thank you, I-

She stopped as she noticed that he was no longer standing next to her. Not knowing what else to do, she took her water skin and hurried her way home.

Days after the incident with the Blue Spirit, The Gaang managed to rescue Appa from Long Feng's clutches, thanks to Jet, Long-shot and Smellerbee, but at a cost to Jet's life. They finally reached the Earth King, Told him of the conspiracy that Long Feng had to keep the war a secret from him and had the leader of the Dai Li arrested. They told him about the eclipse that is set to occur before the comet's arrival and of their plan to invade the Fire Nation during it.

However, things started to break apart just as it was coming together, before returning to the Earth King's palace to deliver the invasion plans, Katara came across a new Tea house, and was shocked to find that Prince Zuko and his Uncle were running it. Worried that they might have something planned and with Aang at the Eastern Air Temple, Toph with her mother and Sokka visiting their Dad, she had no choice but to Run as fast as she could to the Earth King, hoping they didn't see her.

Little did she know, Zuko had seen her and decided to peruse her...but not before getting his mask

Katara, nearly breathless, finally made it to the throne room of the Earth King. She saw three girls in green robes and makeup, remembering that the Kyoshi Warriors were here as well.

Katara: Thank goodness you are here Suki. Something terrible is going on. The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city. I just saw Prince Zuko and his Uncle! We have to tell the Earth King right away!

However, the person she was talking to wasn't Suki at all...it was Azula in disguise after she ambushed the real Suki and her warriors.

Azula: Oh don't worry, I'll be sure to let him know.

Katara's eyes widened at the voice, then saw that her eyes weren't gray-blue like Suki's...they were Amber.

Katara: No...

She ran as fast as she could, but the other Warrior, who was really Ty-Lee, flipped and reached her faster. but before she could hit a pressure point. A dagger struck, making her jump out of its way.

Azula: What the?

The figure Dropped and we see the Blue Spirit Draw his swords.

Azula: So...the fabled blue Spirit...enemy of the Fire Nation. We meet at last.

Blue Spirit: Perhaps, but it will be a short meeting.

He throws something hard on the ground and a puff of smoke rises.

Azula: Mai!

The other Warrior, who was really Mai, Drew her daggers and threw them at the smoke, but they struck nothing. The smoke cleared and both the Blue Spirit and Katara were missing.

Azula: NO!

Ty-Lee: I'm Sorry, Azula...they got away.

Azula: It won't matter. By the time that waterbender warns the Avatar, it'll be too late. In the meantime, I'm going to set up a little family reunion.

* * *

Katara held onto the Blue Spirit for dear life. After he set off that smoke bomb, he grabbed her and ran as fast as they could out of the throne room. Since then, he has been scaling the walls, climbing out the window until both landed on sold ground.

Blue Spirit: Are you alright, Katara?

Katara: No...I'm not...Fire Nation royalties have made it through the walls. I have to find Aang and warn him before they do something...but he's all the way at the Eastern Air Temple.

Blue Spirit: Eastern Air Temple? Why is he there?

Katara: He's leaning to control the Avatar State.

Blue Spirit: I see. Katara, I-

He stops as he hears movement, he grabs her close and listens. He sees one of the Dai Li Agents walk by, doing patrol as it seems. Once he left, the two breathed a sigh of relief.

Blue Spirit: It's dangerous here, you need to get out of the city and find your friends.

* * *

Time passes and we see the two reach one of the Outer Walls of Ba Sing Se. Zuko, Still in his Blue Spirit Alter Ego, knew that Katara would return with the Avatar, but he will make sure that Azula won't go further in any of her plans.

He lowers a rope and the two slide down it gently. Katara gets off and he stays on the rope.

Katara: I know where my Brother is and will go to him first.

Blue Spirit: Keep going and Don't stop.

He climbs the rope but Katara calls him back.

Katara: Wait! Aren't you coming with me?

He slides back a bit, hangs upside down.

Blue Spirit: can't. If Azula is as dangerous as you say she is, I need to try and help this city.

Katara: Oh...Well, be careful around her.

Blue Spirit: I'm always careful.

Katara: Hmm...you're very confident...and convenient, this is the second time you saved me. Heh, you're not stalking me, are you?

Blue Spirit: Stalking isn't me. I was just...in the neighborhood.

Katara: (blushes a bit) Well...do I get to say thank you this time?

Before he could ask what she meant, she moved closer to him and took a hold of his mask.

Blue Spirit: Wait, what are-

Katara: Relax...I'm not gonna take it all off...

She moves the mask gently, just enough to uncover his mouth. she blushed more as she leaned closer and kissed him on the lips.

Zuko's eyes widened underneath the mask. Was this really happening? Katara...the Avatar's waterbending teacher and friend...was kissing him...on the lips...him...Prince Zuko...her enemy...but she wasn't kissing Zuko, her enemy. She was kissing the Blue Spirit...her savior. He felt a bit daring and kissed back.

Katara felt like she was in heaven, even upside down, the way this man...the blue spirit, kissed her...it was amazing. After a minute, she reluctantly pulled away and put his mask back.

Blue Spirit: Wow...never had someone thank me like that.

Katara: (blushes) Glad I was the first.

Blue Spirit: Take care, Katara.

With that, he climbs back on the rope and returns up the wall. Katara, feeling flushed from her first real kiss, stumbled as she walked, but soon remembered where she was going and why.

Months later, Avatar Aang had succeeded Defeating Fire Lord Ozai and ending the Great war. Zuko, who had joined the Avatar after the day of black sun, helped Aang learn firebending and helped by fighting Azula while Aang dealt with Ozai. Now Zuko was Fire Lord and became one of the greatest Fire Lords who ever lived.

But for the moment, He was just Zuko, Being with his friends and loved ones at his uncle's Tea shop in Ba Sing Se. He noticed Katara walk out into the balcony and decided to follow her. She was looking out into the sunset when he arrived.

Zuko: Hey Katara.

Katara: Hi, Zuko.

Zuko: What are you doing out here?

Katara: Just looking out into the sunset...thinking about what tomorrow will bring.

Zuko: Hmm...I'm thinking about that too. After all these years...the war is over, people can live in peace.

Katara: It's what we fought for.

Zuko: Katara...I'm sorry.

Katara: What do you mean?

Zuko: Being here in Ba Sing Se...after the wrong choice I made.

Katara: Zuko, that's all in the past. I understand, you didn't see it as clearly as you do now...I understand why you made your choice...and I'm glad you made it right at the end.

Zuko: I know...but I guess I still feel this way...after what I did for you here.

Katara: Huh? What are you talking about?

Zuko smiled and moved a little closer.

Zuko: Maybe this will refresh your memory.

He leaned in close and kissed her on the lips. Katara went wide eyed, but feel the pleasure the kiss was giving and kissed back...it was loving...it was full of passion it was...familiar. Katara's eyes shot wide open and she pulled away.

Katara: No...way...You...

Zuko simply Nodded as Katara put the pieces together.

Katara: Somehow...I think I knew...when you first joined us...I had a feeling...wow...you're not a bad kisser.

Zuko: (blushed) I'm glad you think so.

Katara: But why did you become the Blue Spirit?

Zuko: It was a bit of a necessity during my travels, a new identity helped me do things I couldn't as Prince Zuko...I was a different person...the mask made me a different person.

Katara looked at him and smiled as he cupped his cheek, pulling him closer.

Katara: It wasn't the mask that made you another person...if anything...I think it just helped become the person you were always meant to be, a brave person, someone who fought for others...and that person is the same one I saw when you began to fight for us.

Zuko: You think so?

Katara: I know so...heh, you aren't the only one who dressed like a Spirit.

Zuko became curious at that statement, Katara just smiled.

Katara: The Painted Lady is someone who as helped others as well

Zuko: The Painted Lady? (laughs a bit) I'll have to see her one day.

Katara: Hmm...maybe she'll appear if the Blue Spirit makes an appearance too.

Zuko: I think he'll like that.

Katara: Good.

The two shared another kiss, this one filled with more love than the previous one. they pulled away for a moment and smiled.

Zuko: So...does this mean we're together?

Katara: (giggles) I think so...my Blue Spirit...my hero.

They shared another kiss. They didn't need to tell eachother "I love you", because they already knew it...the love was behind a mask...and that mask got lifted

* * *

**_There goes Day one of Zutara week, make sure you read and Review_**


	24. History

**_Here is day 2. and I'm gonna do something different. This fic will be a detection, to a friend who is going through a rough patch. This is for you Buddy._**

* * *

**History**

* * *

_This story takes places sometime after a previous Zutara Week fic, "Family."_

* * *

It was dinner time at Azula's prison. The Former Princess, still in the pressure point harness and shackled to the floor, had to be fed to by hand. Making sure she couldn't move, the guard, named Dest, held her dinner in a plate as he moved closer to her. Dest looked a year older than Azula, he had just transferred from the Boiling Rock to this prison due to an elder guard retiring, he heard stores about Azula, but didn't feel scared. It had been over a year and Azula had yet to escape, but Fire Lord Zuko told them all to NEVER let their guard down for even a second. Dest however felt he was safe, safe enough to taunt her.

Dest: So...let's see what's for dinner tonight...princess (laughed a bit).

He opens the tray to reveal a plate of roasted Kimono chicken, with white rice, a cup of green tea and a small cake at the side.

Dest: Ooh...yummy...and you have dessert. Someone's been a good girl.

Azula: Hmm...yay for me.

He cuts up a piece of the chicken and holds it to Azula.

Dest: Now open up and say, "Ahh."

Azula rolled her eyes but did as she was told. She was fed the chicken, fed the rice and drank all of her tea.

Dest: Hmm...you cleaned your plate.

Azula: Does this mean I get dessert?

Dest held the cake in his hand, and brought it closer to Azula, but then pulled away.

Dest: Maybe...but first...how about a kiss?

Azula looked surprised at that, some of the guards chuckled while some, the older ones, looked stern.

Guard 1: Dest, don't play any games, just give the prisoner her food.

Dest: Relax old timer, she can't do anything, (to Azula) can you, little princess...heh-heh.

Guard 2: Hey Dest, 10 gold Pieces say that you're too chicken to slip her the tongue.

Guard 1: Don't encourage him!

Guard 3: I'll take that action.

Dest looked at Azula and gave a mischievous smile.

Dest: So...how about it? One little kiss for this cake?

Azula glared at him for a moment, but then she smiled herself.

Azula: Well...don't see why not...it's not like it matters anymore...I have no Honor left.

He then took her face in her hands smiled and kissed her gently. some of the guards hooted and hollered, one went "crazy sonfoabitch." Dest went deeper and slipped his tongue in her mouth, Azula let out a light moan, one that let her arch her head back a bit. His hands went around her head to make the kiss deeper, however, something happened that neither realized. Dest had a ring on his finger, a simple gold band with a ruby gemstone, as his fingers ran through her loose hair, the ring, which was his father's and bigger than his finger, slid off and rolled down Azula's back and into her pressure point harness. Dest pulls away and licks his lips.

Dest: Hmm...you're not a bad kisser, Princess.

Azula: You could use some work on it.

Dest: Heh. Cute.

He takes the small cake and practically smashes it into her mouth. He gets up and turns around but freezes and he hears a clanking sound. His father's ring made a smarting journey, hitting against the needles that struck her body, the vibration of the hits began to loosen the joints, making the needles retract. All the guards looked in fear as they saw the harness retract its needles and unlocking from Azula's body. The harness fell off and Azula got up, almost she could move, her hands and feet were still shackled to the floor.

Guard 1: CROSSBOWS!

The giant crossbows aiming at her all fired. Azula managed to move her body out of the way enough for the giant spears to miss her bare flesh, she moves again, this time making her chains be the target, the spear strikes them and Azula is now free from her shackles. She performs a familiar stance and sends a bolt of lightning at the crossbow launchers, killing them. Azula looked at Dest and the three other guards in her path, she looks down and sees Dest's ring and picks it up.

Azula: I think this is yours.

Guard 2: SHE'S ESCAPE!

That was the phrase that shook all the guards at their core and sounded the alarms. The three Guards all backed away and entered the lift, leaving Dest behind.

Dest: Hey, wait! Guys, come back! DON'T LEAVE ME!

But the lift was already rising, they had left Dest to his death. He turned towards Azula, who was smiling at him as she walked closer. Dest was petrified, he could Firebend but right now, he couldn't even move. Azula pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, Dest's fear went away for a moment as he kissed back, but as he started to kiss more, she pulled away.

Azula: I lied...you are a pretty great kisser. Too bad for you, that was a kiss of death.

Her fingertips spark slightly, Dest could only scream as Azula struck him down with lightening. With him down, she uses her Bending to propel herself upward, fighting off all 10,000 guards

* * *

Zuko: AZULA ESCAPED!

Both Zuko and Katara were in the throne room where the messenger came with the disastrous news days after the escape.

Messenger: I'm afraid it is true, my lord. We've sent a recognizance team and they had found the prison in shambles...and all the guards dead.

Katara: By Tui and La...

Messenger: rest assured that We've already alerted the Avatar as well as Chieftain Hakoda of the South Pole and the Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. We've doubled the guards here as well.

Zuko: Good, I don't want her to cause anymore harm than she has now.

At that moment, a second Messenger came with a note.

Messenger 2: My Lord, my Lady, we've just received word of our Recon team. They have found Azula and are tracking her whereabouts.

Zuko: Where is she?

Messenger 2: She appears to be making her way more into the Earth Kingdom.

Katara: Like Ba Sing Se? You don't think she'd get the Dai Li into her control again, do you?

Zuko: I doubt it, I recently heard word that the Earth King sentenced them all to death for treason.

Messenger 2: No, my Lord and Lady, her path suggested somewhere else...somewhere secluded.

Katara: (to Zuko) What is she up to?

Zuko: I don't know...but I think I know how to find out.

* * *

Zuko, Katara, and the Palaces' Maids were going through the entirety of Azula's old bedroom, which remained untouched after her incarceration.

Katara: What makes you think that anything in here would lead us to her?

Zuko: I don't, but it's the only lead we've got so far. Just keep searching, look for anything suspicious.

She nodded and the two continued their search. Looking through the bed sheets, in the mattress, in books and behind bookshelves, inside of her old toys, every square inch of the room. Katara looks through old bending scrolls when another smaller scroll rolled out.

Katara: Zuko, I think I found something.

He rushes to her side as she unrolled it, however, it looked empty.

Katara: (sighs) Never mind. It's just a piece of paper.

Zuko: wait, hold it to the heat.

He makes a small fireball and Katara holds the paper next to it. Suddenly, letters and words started to appear.

Zuko: Invisible ink, it only reacts to heat.

The letters and words increased as Zuko passed the fame throughout the paper until it was visibly clear.

Zuko: This is my Grandfather's writing. "the secret will and testament of Fire Lord Azulon, only to be read after both the date of death and if the war is lost."

The two looked at eachother, both feeling nervous.

Zuko: "If you are reading this, then it means that I have passed and the war against the other nations have been lost...this time."

Katara: What does he mean by "this time"?

Zuko: Let's see... "But like my Father Sozin before me, I knew to cover all contingencies in the off-chance the inevitable occurs. This is a last ditch effort, to do this means changing history...if not, all of reality. During my own searches for the Avatar, I came across a man deep in the Earth Kingdom. This man has great skill with the art of magic and science, as well as alchemy, his skill from last I saw went into the area of..."

Katara: Zuko?

Zuko: it says..."Time Travel."

Katara: Time Travel?

Zuko: That's what it says. "His skill in this area will no doubt be mastered by the time I pass, and so I leave this message to any future heirs that may find...may find..."

Zuko stopped reading out-loud as he read what his grandfather left behind...what he left Azula to do if the Fire Nation lost the war.

Zuko: By the spirits...

* * *

Days later, we focus in a small house, one with a windmill at its side, deep in the Earth Kingdom.

We see an elderly man in robes and wearing thick glasses, looking through his tomes and examining beakers filled with different chemicals and compounds, mixing some of them and writing down the results. His home was filled with candles, as well as books, glass beakers, blackboards and notes scattered around, this has earned him the nickname of "the Professor" in his town. It was night and it was raining, but he still kept to his work.

Professor: Hmm...not the desired effect...but it's progress.

Suddenly, a knock came at his door.

Professor: Now who could that be at this hour?

He takes his cane and shuffles over to the door and opens it. Outside, we see Azula, in a dark and tattered cloak and hoof, and smiled as lighting struck nearby.

Azula: Hello, My name is Azula. Perhaps you've met my Grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon?

The man looked in fear at her, then Narrowed his eyes.

Professor: Somehow I knew it was only a matter of time before one of Azulon's brood would knock on my door.

Azula: So you know why I'm here.

Professor: You're after my time spell, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you take it from me.

Azula: Where is it?

Professor: (laughs) Drop dead, Azula.

She then grabbed him by the neck and tossed him towards his table, all the beakers shattered, covering him in all kinds of chemicals. Some burned his skin and he let out an agonizing yell.

Professor: What are you gonna do, kill me? You'll still have no knowledge of my time spell.

Azula: Oh I'm not gonna kill you...not yet. But I have my ways of getting the information I require.

Her hands created two blue flames and the Professor looked scared at both of them.

* * *

High in the Sky, we see Appa flying a great speeds, on him were the 6 members of Team Avatar, as Sokka called them. Katara, Zuko, Toph, Aang, Sokka and Suki. All of them were in battle armor and each carrying weapons. Aang had his staff, Zuko his broadswords, Sokka with his Recovered black sword and Suki with her fans. Katara and Toph had weapons as well, Katara had a curved sword, a katana, and Toph ad both Hammers and a Dadao, a Large and heavy sword.

Toph: So...this is it. We're just going to find her and...finish this.

Zuko: Fast and Final. I don't want Azula going anywhere.

Sokka: Or any "when" if what you're saying is right.

Suki: What do you think she's planning.

Aang: knowing her, she'd probably go back to when she struck me in the Avatar State, and make sure I'd die this time.

Katara: It could be any moment in history, anything that would give her the edge.

Sokka: (looking through telescope) We're approaching to where that will said the time travel spell would be. Appa, take us down, Yip-Yip.

Appa growled and started to fly lower, preparing to land

* * *

Time passed and we see Azula looking through one of the tombs that was in the room, the professor laid on the ground, bloodied, burned but still alive. After hours of torture, he cracked and told her where the book was that showed the Time Travel spell. We see her pouring powder onto the ground, making a circle with symbols all around and a pentagram in its center. After completing the circle, she grabs a vile of purple liquid and unstoppers it.

Azula: So...once I poor this, the Spell will activate, correct?

Professor: (groans) Y...yes...

Azula: And all I need to do is think of the Time and place and I'll be sent to it.

Professor: You can't do this...you'll alter all of reality, You-

He is stopped when Azula sends a bolt of lightning at her, killing him.

Azula: That's the idea Professor.

She holds the vile over the circle and begins to poor it.

Azula: And now I begin...I will enter this time...a conqueror.

The circle starts glowing violet purple, its characters glow white and it all changes from a circle, to a hole...a portal. It's silver and blurry at first but then it clears to what looks like a frozen wasteland...a closer look shows its one of the water Tribes...the southern tribe.

Azula: This is it...the moment I'm looking for. Unwilling, though I was, to follow my namesake's instructions...it has all come down to this...the ultimate risk...for the ultimate prize...

The image shows two kids playing in the snow, then focuses one of them...Katara when she was a little girl.

Azula: A day of reckoning...with the one who cost us...who cost me MY great victory!

Suddenly the doors blast open and the Gaang all charged in, weapons and bending at the ready.

Aang: That will be enough, Azula!

Azula: Ahh...the Avatar, and my brother. Come to send me off?

Toph: Yeah, send you off to the Spirit World!

Zuko: We know what you're up to, we found Azulon's message.

Azula: So you know about the time spell. Well, you're too late.

Aang: Don't even bother, even you kill me, I'll be reborn again. I won't go down-

He's cut off by Azula's evil laughter.

Azula: You? Oh you are so naive. I'm not going after you, Avatar...I'm going after the true reason the Fire Nation lost.

Zuko: So you're going to kill me as a kid.

Azula: Not even close, dear brother. There is one link amongst you all...when that link goes, the rest follow soon after.

Toph: What link are you talking about?

Azula: It's someone who has been with you all since the beginning...someone who had foiled my attempts to both kill the Avatar and my brother...someone who, if I've learned right, set the Avatar free in the first place.

Sokka and Aang gasped at the last one, they then turned to Katara. Katara noticed and she too came to the conclusion.

Katara: ...Me...

Azula: Exactly...and I attempt to do it at your most weakest point.

Zuko, without saying another word, charged at Azula, ready to take her down, but Azula took the chance and took a step back...right into the time portal. She was about to fall right in, but Zuko grabbed her foot.

Zuko: I won't let you!

Azula: You can't stop me!

She sends fireballs at Zuko, who did his best to dodge them in his position, but the struggling has caused him to loose his footing and he fell in too.

Katara: ZUKO!

She tried use her bending to catch them, but before the tendril of water reached him, the Portal closed, and reverted to just a circle drawing.

Katara: NO!

The five looked on in shock.

Aang: They're...they're gone...

Katara: Zuko...(eyes start tearing) No...

Katara fell to her knees and cried. The four went to her side and have her a sympathetic hug, their teared too at the lost of their friend. Suddenly, the circle glowed again, which attracted the Gaang's attention. It glowed brighting, making them step back and shield their eyes, a blinding light consumed them all, and just as quickly disappeared. The five uncovered their eyes, save for Toph, and looked around, nothing looked like it changed.

Toph: What happened?

Sokka: I'm not sure I know...looks like nothing has changed.

Suddenly, the circle glowed bright again and a figure began to rise from it. They were all in awe as they saw Zuko rise from the circle. Katara's tears came again, this time they were of joy.

Katara: ZUKO!

She rushes to her and hugged her, giving him the deepest kiss they ever shared.

Katara: You're alive!

Zuko: I'm glad you're alive too.

Aang: Zuko what happened?

Zuko: Well...we had just arrived at the South pole. Azula chose the date where the Southern Raiders arrived for the last time.

Katara: The day my mother died?

Zuko: Yeah...it was an ugly scene when I showed up.

/  
Flashback

We now see the scene of young Katara arriving at her house, only to see her Mother, Kya, being cornered by the Firebender that would kill her, Yon Rha. The Fire Navy general looked at her but Kya got his attention.

Kya: Don't hurt her! Just let her go, and I'll give you the information you want.

Yon Rha: You heard your mother, get out of here!

Young Katara: Mom...I'm scared.

Kya: Go find your dad, sweetie...I'll handle this.

She was about to leave when another figure entered the room, it was Azula in her cloak.

Azula: No, I think it's best you stay.

Yon Rha: What is the meaning of this? I though I said to-

He was cut off as a bolt of lightning struck him, knocking him down and killing him before he fell. Young Katara scream in fear and ran to her mother as quickly as possible.

Azula: Now that he's out of the way, I can deal with you.

Kya: What is going on here? Who are you?

Azula notices the Necklace around her neck and smiled.

Azula: So, I finally meet the reason behind Katara's will to fight...you're her mother. And I do believe that she (points to Young Katara) is your little waterbending daughter.

Kya and Young Katara's eyes widened in fear. Kya pulled her daughter closer.

Kya: You will NOT take my daughter as your prisoner!

Azula: Oh...I'm afraid I won't be taking any prisoners today.

Her arms come together and her fingers spark again.

Azula: And now, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, in memory of all the Water Tribes, and the Earth Kingdom...for the Glory of the Fire Nation...

Her fingers and hands charge up more with each word, Young Katara and Kya looked on in fear, paralyzed to do anything.

Azula: For the world that IS rightfully ours...and MINE to rule!

Sparks grew and grew near the point of going off.

Azula: I UNLEASH THIS STORM OF VENGEANCE! FAREWELL!

She was about to strike when the walls burst open in flames, Zuko had arrived just in time.

Zuko: NOOO!

He grabbed her hands and, using his uncle's technique, redirected the attack, shooting it off through the roof and in the sky. Kya and Young Katara looked shocked to see this. Zuko turned to them.

Zuko: Run! I'll hold her off!

Kya took her daughter and ran out the hole Zuko made. Azula kicks him away and sends him against another wall.

Azula: ok, I am TRIED of toying around with you! I'm going to do what dad should have done a long time ago!

Zuko: Don't try it, Azula, you know I'll redirect it!

Azula: Maybe, but how many times can you do it?

She charged her fingers and sent another bolt, to which Zuko redirected it harmlessly in the sky. once he was done, she charged another attack at Zuko, and he redirected it. This went on for another four tries, forcing the fight out of the small igloo house and out in the storm. On the fifth, Zuko started to feel exhausted.

Azula: What's wrong, Zuzu, feeling tired? I can do this all day!

Azula charges another lightning bolt, but before she finished, she felt something under her foot. She looked down and saw the ice get cracked then it shattered by her weight and she fell in the icy water, the lightning goes off as it hit the water and we hear her scream, that soon became bubbles as she sank.

Zuko: Azula!

Zuko ran to where she fell and saw her sinking in the water, unmoving and blood coming from some wounds that opened when she got shocked. He attempts to swim in and get her but in that instant, Zuko gets blinded by a light, as do Kya and young Katara. When it faded, Zuko was gone

/  
Flashback ends

Zuko: The next thing I knew, I was blinded by this light and I'm here.

Sokka found the book Azula was using and read the page about the Time spell.

Sokka: According to this, the spell had a window of about 5 minutes, once that was done, the person who uses the spell and goes through it would return to the timeline they belonged to.

Zuko: Azula must have known that, that's why she tried to kill me with almost no talk.

Toph: But why was Zuko the only one who returned?

Suki: I guess it doesn't matter if the person died, she wouldn't belong to any time period...only the spirit world now.

Katara: Wait a minute...Zuko...if Yon Rha was killed by Azula...that means...He never killed my mother.

Zuko: That could mean that...she's still alive.

* * *

Days later, we see Appa fly all the way to the Southern Water Tribe, with the Gaang riding with. The moment they touched down Katara jumped off and saw both her father Hakoda and her gran-gran.

Hakoda: Katara, you're back. What brings you...

Katara just ran pass the two and ran as fast as she could to their home, Zuko, Sokka and Suki followed close by while Aang had to carry Toph in his hands.

Hakoda:...here?

Katara busted through the door and looked all around.

Katara: MOM! Mom, where are you? MOM?

Zuko came in next and saw her look and shout for her mother.

Katara: Mom, it's me, Katara, I'm home! Mom?

She turned and gasped. Over on the wall we see a charcoal drawing of Kya, Katara recognized it before...it was made when her mother died by Yon Rha.

Katara: Oh no...

Zuko walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort her. The rest arrived at that moment.

Zuko: Oh Katara...I'm so sorry...I-

Voice: What is with all the shouting?

Katara and Zuko froze at that, as did the others, she slowly turned around and gasped, coming into the room, we see...Kya, looking slightly older than last Katara and Sokka saw her.

Kya: Can't a woman get some sleep around-(stops) Katara?

Katara stared at her, she placed her hand over her face to steady herself and eyes began to tear with joy.

Kya: Katara dear, what's wrong? you look like you've seen a ghost.

Katara ran to her and gave her the biggest hug she had ever given her. Sokka, who was just as shocked, ran to her as well and hugged with Katara.

Katara: Mom...you're here, you're here.

Sokka: Oh Mom...you really are here.

Kya looked shocked at this sudden sign of affection, but she hugged her children back and smiled.

Kya: Yes, I'm here, I never left. Are you kids alright?

Katara: Mom, we though you were dead.

Kya: Dead? Now who on earth told you that? I've been here all this time, you've probably felt homesick after you left to help Avatar Aang. It HAS been two years.

Sokka: You know about Aang?

Kya: Of course I do, I was there when you brought him into our village.

Katara: You were?

Kya: Yes...which reminds me, I see you've brought company.

She walks over to Suki, Aang and Toph first.

Kya: You must be Suki, Sokka has told me so much about you, it's great to meet you.

Suki: Um...it's great to see you too.

Kya: And Avatar Aang, Nice to see you again, who's this?

Aang: Um...this is Toph...she's my earthbending teacher.

Toph: and future wife.

Kya: Really. Well, the best of luck on your wedding day.

She then turned to Zuko, who looked more scared then shocked.

Kya: And you must be Zuko. You know, I almost didn't recognize you with your hair so long, you had a ponytail when I saw you last.

Zuko: When I...first came to your village?

Kya: That's right. Heh, I never would have guessed the same boy who nearly threatened our lives would end up joining the Avatar...and married to my daughter no less.

Katara: You know about that?

Kya: Why of course, Your father told me the day we received the invitations. I say, what has gotten into you all?

Everyone was quiet at that moment, then Katara broke the tension.

Katara: I guess...after what we went through, the events...were just blocked out for a moment.

Kya: Hmm, I guess that makes sense. My poor baby...

She hugged and kissed her daughter, who felt it all as very surreal.

Kya: Well, since you're all here, why don't I make us some tea? I recently received a shipment of your uncle's latest blend, it's always nice of him to send me his tea every few months.

Katara: Um...sure...that'd be great.

Kya smiled and left the group to make the tea, once they were sure she was far away of hearing distance, the six turned to one another.

Katara: Oh wow. I feel like this is all a dream...but it's not, it's really her.

Sokka: Yeah, and she knows about our adventures.

Toph: Wait, something doesn't make sense. Katara and Zuko went on that field trip to find the killer of Katara's mother. If that guy was killed by Azula in the past...how come things are pretty much the same? How did Zuko earn Katara's trust again?

Katara wondered this herself, then her eyes flashed a bit.

Katara: I was the first to trust him.

Sokka: What? Katara, you were the last.

Katara: I know I was but...something else came to me...like a memory that wasn't there before. (holds head) I was the first to trust Zuko because...I felt that a some firebenders COULD be trusted...because it was another Firebender who saved mom and myself!

Zuko: (eyes widened) when I went back in time.

Katara: and when we confronted eachother that night, after Azula found us at the temple...we shared our first kiss...

Sokka: There was never a kiss.

Suki: Wait...yes there was. I remember it...(holds head) its coming to me too.

Aang: Oh, of course. History must still be changing, it must be altering little by little and making sure that the main events in our time...stay the same. (Holds head) I'm getting affected by it too.

Sokka: (holds head) Ooh, now I'm feeling it.

Toph: I don't feel anything, I still know that Katara's mom was once dead.

Aang: Maybe the reason you're not feeling anything is because you're blind. You couldn't notice the light that blinded us for that moment.

Zuko: This is kinda weird...or is it?

Katara: I'm not sure. I think I'm losing the first reality to make room for this one.

Zuko: I think we all feel that.

He smiled and took Katara's hands into his own.

Zuko: But it doesn't matter what reality we know, or what history will be remembered...I will always love you.

Katara: Oh Zuko...I love you too.

They shared a sweet kiss, ignoring the fact that they weren't alone. Sokka and Suki smiled at eachother before they kissed as well.

Toph: I'm still confused here.

Aang: Toph...it's best not to think about it, your brain might hurt.

Aang then pulled Toph into a kiss of his own, Toph smiled and kissed back. That was around the time Kya returned with a tray of tea.

Kya: My isn't this a lovely scene.

The gaang blushed as they pulled away from their respective lovers.

Kya: The tea is ready.

Katara: Thank you mom. You don't know how happy I am to see you again.

Kya would never know how happy her daughter was to see her back. And after some time, Katara, Zuko and all but Toph would never learn how much. History had changed for Katara and Zuko...for all of them, and they'd never know how they changed it or how that change affected them, but it didn't matter. All that mattered at the moment was that Katara was home...with her beloved Zuko, her brother, her friends...and her mother, and this moment would forever be remembered in history.

* * *

**_I was going back and Forth with the idea of time travel to represent the History Prompt, in the end, I stuck with it. The reason that the Gaang started to gain new memories to coexist with the stopping of Kya's death is known as a Romanovsky shift, it is a progressive shift in reality where a person is erased from, or in this case, added to the memories and attentions of the populace. And the reason Toph wasn't affected was because there are Seven Bonds capable of transcending magic, and Disability is one of them. Of course I'm getting this from the Audio Drama "Feedback: A Hero's calling" but the situation works.  
Don't forget to read and review_**


	25. Social Network

**_Day 3 of Zutara Week is today. This could be a challenging one, but here I go. _**

* * *

**Social Network**

* * *

_This story takes place in Modern day AU, so no one can bend_

* * *

We see Zuko in his room, looking through textbooks with Katara, she had invited him over to her place to finish a school project. Katara looks through her notes and writes in her notebook.

Katara: Whew...how long have we've been working?

Zuko: (looks at watch) I'd guess two and a half hours.

Katara: I could use a break from homework

Zuko: heh, you? Little miss Honor roller?

Katara: Hey, I have to be a normal girl too. (Closes book) This can wait later, let's do something fun.

Zuko smiled and closed his books too.

Zuko: I know something fun we can do.

He crawls to her and leans in close to her face.

Katara: Hmm...could it be something like...this?

She leans in and kisses Zuko on the lips. Zuko leans closer and deepens it, holder her shoulders to keep her at her side. Katara wraps her arms around his body and opens her mouth to let the tongue enter. The two moaned with delight at their make-out session. Katara's eyes opened and that's when she saw the calendar on the wall, it showed that today is Monday. Her eyes widened and she pulled away.

Katara: Today's Monday! It should be posted by now!

She pulls away, making Zuko fall onto the ground with an "ooof." He looks up to see Katara on her computer.

Zuko: What should be posted?

Katara: The week's episode of "Red vs. Blue"

Zuko: You watch that too?

Katara: Oh yeah. Toph introduced me to it, and man is it funny.

She types in the website and it pops on the screen

Zuko: This one should be good.

Katara: They're all good.

Zuko: Well, that's true. Last week's was on a cliffhanger, let's see-

Katara: Aw man! It's just one of the PSAs, not an actual episode.

Zuko: Oh, they do this every time they hit a cliffhanger!

Katara: Oh well, we can use a few laughs.

Katara clicks the "play" button and she shares the headset with Zuko. A moment later they started laughing.

Katara: Oh That is classic! They used the Reach cinematics and put caboose in it!

Headset: "You look scary even though you are smiling. Hello nice lady who's also a robot."

They laughed louder at that, nearly loosing their breaths.

Zuko: Oh man...they've got to do this with the other characters.

Katara: Oh, that'd be even more hilarious.

She takes the keyboard and navigates to a comment box.

Katara: (typing) "This...is...hilarious. You...should...do this...with...the...other...characters." and send.

She hits enter and the comment gets posted. A moment later, another comment popped and it red "Yeah, totally." Katara recognized the screen name as "Blind Bandit."

Katara: Hey, Toph's online.

She opens a chat room and opens Vid-chat. a moment later, we see Toph's face on a small window.

Toph: Sugar Queen...and Sparky. Ooh, let me guess, looking up Sex positions?

Katara: (dry tone) Ha-ha, good one. (normal) We're actually watching Red vs. Blue, I'm guessing you too?

Toph: You know it, Sweetness.

Zuko: Hey, how about a game on Xbox live after the vid?

Toph: Only if we're playing Reach, I'm not getting into another Gears of War match.

Katara: You're just saying that 'cause you suck at it.

Toph: Just meet me in Reach. I'll get Twinkletoes to join me and it'll be two on two.

Zuko: We did two on two last time. Let's do Firefight.

Toph: Fine. We'll do Firefight. Losers do the Winner's homework for a day

Katara: Is that a bet?

Toph: You know it.

Zuko: Oh You are on, my little friend.

* * *

Time passes and we see Katara and Zuko with controllers and headsets, her xbox on and already in the middle of Halo Reach's Firefight. Katara and Zuko were playing Split-Screen while Aang and Toph played at their houses through xbox live.

It was the third wave of the third round and the score showed Toph at the Top, Zuko and Katara Tied and Aang in forth place.

Katara: ok, what's coming, what do we got?

Zuko: We'll know soon enough. Here they come.

00000000000

Inside the game, the map being "Unearthed" we see Covenant Drop Ship hover over, the four player's Spartan avatars stood ready. Zuko's in red caring an energy sword, Katara in blue with Plasma Repeater Rifle, Aang in Gold with a Sniper Rifle and Toph in Green with a rocket launcher.

The hatches open and we see Elite Zealots and Generals as well as Brute Chieftains.

Toph: Christ they know how to save the hard ones for last.

Aang: Here comes a few Zealots.

The Elites charge at the four, Toph fired a rocket, making them jump back and made their shields drop. Aang Fired his Sniper Rifle and Took two down with head shots, earning him big points and rise between Zuko and Katara.

Toph: Ugh! You stole my kill.

Aang: It's every man for himself, remember?

Aang laughs then gets startled as an Active-Camo Elite assassinated him.

Aang: Aw man, that was my last life!

Toph: Sucks to be you!

Zuko lunged at the invisible Elite and managed to take it down with his sword. He then switches to a DMR and fires at Brute Chieftains coming at him. Katara fired as well and both took its shields down, but Toph killed it with the rocket.

Zuko: Damnit, Toph.

Toph: Ha! Prepare to do my bidding.

Katara: Please, don't you have enough servants?

Katara Fired the plasma repeater at another Brute, then switched to a Pistol when the shield went down, getting a headshot. Zuko did the same, but with his sword. Toph, however, Still racked the points needed to be in the lead.

Toph: HA! I am Invincible!

As Toph fired her weapon, another Brute jumps behind her and swings its hammer.

Katara: Toph watch-

But the Brute already struck, sending Toph's Spartan flying.

Katara:...out.

Toph: Damnit, I was so close.

It was down to Katara and Zuko Now. Taking alternate turns with their weapons and a few well-placed grenades, they finished off the last of the enemy forces.

0000000000000

The two laughed and taunted.

Katara: Ha-ha, so much for us being your servants.

Toph: It's not over yet, we still have the Bonus round.

In the game, Aang and Toph's Spartans re-spawned.

Announcer: Set complete. (beeps) Bonus Round, Good luck.

The two looked at the score, Katara was in the lead with Zuko behind. The Bonus Round and coming by the flood full were Covenant Grunts.

Katara: Alright, Grunt-pocalypse. I'm gonna win this one.

Zuko: You think so huh?

Katara: Oh no contest, this game is-

She is cut off as Zuko kissed her on the lips. Katara tried to pull away, but was soon swept into passion Zuko was giving. The two dropped their controllers, the game forgotten.

Katara: Mmm..mmm...(mumbles a bit) you cheater.

Zuko: Mmm...(mumbles) You love it.

The two stayed in that moment, despite the calling of their friends, wondering where they went.

* * *

**_Playing games online counts as Social Networking.  
Tell me what you think, make sure you read and review_**


	26. Secret

**_Day 4 of Zutara week is here._**

* * *

**Secret**

* * *

_Today's story is another part of the Avatar/Halo fusion universe. it's also a bit Adult so reader beware_

* * *

They have been brought to Briefing room in the Fleet Com Military complex on Reach, Spartans-032, 019, 026, and 004, also known as Zuko, Katara, Toph and Aang respectively. They were summoned by Dr. Halsey herself, who contacted them when their Destroyer-class ship The Last Airbender docked to be refitted with its new FTL drive and to restock. Along with them were Field Grade Officer Suki, her lieutenant, Sokka and the Destroyer's new captain, a recently promoted captain Piandao.

Aang: I wonder what Dr. Halsey has for us?

Toph: eh, probably another Innie base that needs to be taken care of. It'd be nice to fight normal enemies for a change.

Suki: You have a point there, it would be a nice change of pace.

Zuko: I don't know. Halsey wouldn't bring us here if it wasn't Covenant related.

Piandao: That is true.

Katara: Here she comes, and she's with an officer.

They all stood at attention as Dr. Halsey and another man with the ranking of Admiral approached the podium. They haven't see Dr. Catherine Halsey in some years, her hair was more gray than black as it was held in its bun and her eyes, those wrinkled slightly, hadn't lost its sharp gaze.

Dr. Halsey: At ease, all.

The seven returned to their seats.

Dr. Halsey: I have brought you all here to discuss a most life-threatening Situation. During your attachment to New Harmony, another colony world was attacked by Covenant Forces.

She pushes a few buttons and a hologram representation of a planet came into view.

Dr. Halsey: This planet was once known as Centari-4 in the Beta Centari system, but recently, a corporate takeover has made the planet known as new Agni.

Zuko was the one to react, those it didn't show. New Agni...it sounded familiar is his head, but he couldn't put where he had heard of it.

Dr. Halsey: It is a planet that has been known for supplying luxury exports, but after the takeover, they have also been known for supplying the UNSC with raw materials used to make our ships, weapons and has even housed a few prototypes systems due to the fact that there is an ONI branch hidden within one of the Planet's cities. During the attacks on New Harmony, we received this priority-1, one way message.

She hits another button and the message begins playing, it was a vid-message of a man.

Message: (man) This is the governor of New Agni! The Covenant has invaded, I repeat, the Covenant has invaded. However, they have surrounded the planet and has destroyed many of our escape shuttles. We beg for rescue, we-

The sound of Plasma fire rings over his head and he looks on. He was about to say something but the pink Crystal of a Needle Rifle hits his head, killing him instantly. The message turns into static.

Dr. Halsey: That message cut off and was sent the moment the Governor left the camera's view, but that isn't what we're worried about.

She types more commands and we see a rough radar-like image of dots and symbols, red dots representing the covenant while the blue represents the planet, small triangles represent their plasma shots.

Dr. Halsey: We received this data from the Planets' AI, which has been moved into the ONI base. They arrived at 0900 hours and has been attacking ground forces since. But at 1400, 6 hours after the first attacks...

She stopped as she let the radar speak for itself. The red dots hovering over the planet firing on it suddenly stop, and many of them left current ships they were attacking alone. The dots not just hovered over the planet, the four Spartans looked confused, as did the Hell-jumpers and the captain, Zuko raised his hand.

Dr. Halsey: You may speak, Squad Leader.

Zuko: Ma'am...is what we are seeing right? The Covenant just...stopped their attack and is just occupying the planet?

Dr. Halsey: That is correct.

Suki: (raises hand) Ma'am, has this ever been seen before?

Dr. Halsey: it hasn't. We've never heard of Covenant forces attack a planet...but not glass it. We believe that something has happened on the planet that has caused this. We've also learned that the Cole Protocol has NOT been engaged, meaning that the planet still has Intel on Earth and the rest of the colonies. That's why you are all here, you need to find out just what this secret is that is making the Covenant do this and make sure they don't fund us. I now turn command over to Admiral Hood, who will brief you on this mission.

She steps off the podium and the Admiral next to her takes her place.

Admiral Hood: Good day. Here is your mission:

He types commands and the Holo-image show what Hood is explaining.

Admiral Hood: You are to Jump into Slip-space in the Last Airbender and come outside the system. Our recent scans show that all ships are held over one section of the planet, when you get there, you will confirm and move to step 2. The Destroy has a Prowler docked within, you are to take that and use it to navigate to the planet, hopefully, the ship will be too small for their scanners to fine. Once you reach planet side, you will navigate to the Planet's capital, it is known as Ba Sing Se, named for the impenetrable Carbon steal and tungsten Walls that surround the city. Once you're in, susses the situation, initiate the Cole Protocol, and evacuate any civilians you can. Field Grade Officer Suki, I'm sure you and your ODSTs are up to this challenge as well.

Suki: Sir, yes sir.

Admiral Hood: Captain Piandao, your ship will be fitted with new MAC gun, I can trust you'll be able to use it wisely.

Piandao: Of course sir.

Admiral Hood: And of course, I don't need to tell you to do your best, Spartans. Because you are the best of the best. But even a good solider needs a good team. Can I trust that you will do what it takes to have your team complete this mission?

The four Spartans saluted and all said, "Yes sir."

Admiral Hood: I'm glad to know. Any questions?

The seven stood quietly, none with a question to ask.

Admiral Hood: Good. You'll depart in two hours. Dismissed.

* * *

Hours later, we see The Last Airbender, tumbling through the void of Slip-Space, racing to the planet Centari-4. In the Ship's locker room, we see Katara by herself, getting out of her Mjolnir armor. She looks over her leg and at the prosthetic she had on and sighed a bit. Zuko entered, while in his under-suit, and saw her looking at her leg, he went over and placed a comforting hand on he shoulder.

Zuko: It'll be ok, Katara.

Katara: I know...but I still can't help but think about that day. If only i acted quicker...I'd still have both my legs.

Zuko: The important thing is you're still alive. Better that Elite hit you in the leg than your chest.

Katara: You don't find it...off-putting?

He looked at her eyes, smiled and brought her close for a quick and sweet kiss.

Zuko: Katara...it doesn't matter to me if you only have one leg...I still love you.

Katara smiled, now feeling more relief, she kisses him deeply. Zuko kisses back, her hands reach around and start unzipping the under-suit. This alerted Zuko and he pulled away.

Zuko: Katara...what are you doing.

Katara: Zuko...I know that we swore to risk our lives, even give our lives to protect Humanity...but having my leg removed made me realize how much we are risking. You've seen the Spartan MIA list.

Zuko nodded, he remembered learning that if there had be any Spartan casualties, they are to be listed as MIA, not KIA, if only to help fuel the illusion that Spartans never die.

Zuko: I have...that list keeps growing everyday.

Katara: Zuko...if we do end up on that list. If this is our last mission...I...I want to have a final moment with you.

She emphasizes this by unzipping her under-suit, revealing to Zuko her body...her naked, beautiful body.

Katara: I want...to show my love to you Zuko...in every way possible.

Zuko stared at Katara's body. The Augmentations made her more muscular, but she still had the curves of a beautiful woman, if anything, she reminded him more like an Amazon warrior, the kind he learned as a young recruit from Déjà.

Zuko: (paused)...oh...

Katara smiled at his stare, glad she got that reaction. She moves closer to him to share another kiss.

Zuko: Katara...no one must never know...who knows what they might-

She places a finger on his lips.

Katara: Then no one will know...this will be our secret...and no one will force it from us.

Feeling more sure of this, and getting caught up in the moment, Zuko pulls her closer and they share another passionate kiss. They move to a more secluded area of the locker room, where no one will find them. Once sure of their privacy, Zuko let Katara take his Under-suit off, revealing his strong built body. Katara nearly swooned, she had seen Zuko shirtless before but now with the protocols of behavior thrown out the window, she could feel free to act like a love-sick school girl. Katara first kissed his neck, then moved to his chest and kissed all over, Zuko smiled at this and kissed the top of her forehead. Katara pulled up and smiled, she grabs him and changes their position, now Zuko was on top. Zuko kissed her neck, biting gently into her skin and making sure to leave a mark, Katara swooned a bit with his love bite. He moved lower and kissed her bosoms, making her giggle with joy at the feeling. His kiss moves lower, right below her belly, Katara's swoon got a bit louder as he got closer. Satisfied that he got her excited, he moves upward and looks her in the eye.

Zuko: Are you ready...my love?

Katara: With you...always..my love.

He slowly hovers over her and slowly enters her, his manhood entering her womanhood. With each inch entering, Katara moaned and purred, it stopped before it reached her barrier, she was still a virgin. Zuko looked to see if she was sure, Katara takes his hand, squeezes it and nods. It goes through, the barrier breaks and she lets out a cry, but Zuko silenced her with a kiss. After a moment, Zuko continues. With each gentle thrust, push and pull, the two fell into a euphoric sensation, in it there were no Aliens bent on Human destruction, no Insurrectionist wanting to take down earth, no war, no violence, no armor and no numbers. It was just them: Katara and Zuko, a man and a woman, boyfriend and girlfriend, lovers. They shared something no other Spartan had ever shared...their love...their feelings...and it was a secret...their secret. They shared one final kiss before they reach the climax of their love, when both came, they rested gently on top of one another.

Zuko: I love you Katara.

Katara: and I love you Zuko...always...and Forever

They cuddled closer, using the under-suits as make-sift blankets and rested. In a few hours, they'd rise and dress, preparing their suits and weapons for combat. They would never talk about this, it was their little secret, it was theirs to have and not to share with anyone. This may be their last mission, it might not be, but they now have seen love, they have been in love and made love, they lived to experience love...and it was their secret.

* * *

**_First time I actually posted something Adult-like. I mostly cut away or end it as it starts, but I've truly posted a sex scene...and I like it. Make sure you read and review...that is if you're old enough_**


	27. awkward

**_Greetings readers, get ready for day 5, this one's gonna be fun_**

* * *

**Awkward**

* * *

_This story takes place after "The Boiling Rock, part 1 and 2"_

* * *

We see Zuko near the forest area of the Western Air Temple, he was by himself and it was near dusk. The position he was sitting in made it clear he was meditating, candles around him were lit and they'd rise and fall with his breath. This went on for a few minutes when Aang entered the area.

Aang: Zuko?

Zuko: (sighs) Is there something you need, Aang?

Aang: Katara has dinner ready.

Zuko: Tell here I'll be there later, I need a few minutes to myself.

Aang: You sure about that? Katara is still a bit...you know...un-trusting of you. I mean, saving her Dad and Suki from that prison was great but-

Zuko: (interrupts) Aang...don't worry about me, ok? I'm pretty sure I can handle Katara.

Aang: Well...ok. I'll let her know you'll be coming later.

Zuko: Thank you.

With that, Aang left him to be by himself. After a few minutes of meditating, Zuko got up and started to work on his firebending moves and stances: Controller a ball of fire, letting it grow and shrink, making it long like a whip and extinguish it with his hands.

Voice: Nice form.

The voice startled him and he ended up tripping on his own feet and falls against one of the large trees, hurting his arm a bit. He groans a bit and turns to see Katara standing by, now giggling at how ridiculous his fall must have looked.

Zuko: (groans) Hello Katara. Glad I can amuse you.

Katara: Oh, anytime...Zuzu (giggles).

Zuko: What the-How'd you know about that?

Katara: Oh Sokka told me that Azula uses that nickname on you, and I have to say, it's pretty funny.

Zuko rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Zuko: Is there something you want or are you here to just laugh at me?

Katara: I came to get you to dinner, since Aang couldn't do it.

Zuko: I told Aang that I'd be there later, I need a moment to myself.

Katara: Oh I'm sure you did, probably thinking of how you can turn against us again.

Zuko: (sighs, thinks) Let it go, Zuko, just let it go. Don't give her the satisfaction.

He tries to get up but struggles a bit, his Arm, now bruised, made it hard to get his footing, his get got caught in some of the leaves and vines.

Zuko: Well, since you are here to come and get me, you think you can help me up?

Katara rolled her eyes and walked over to Zuko, her left hand grabs his right and she pulls him up onto his fit.

Zuko: Thanks.

Katara: whatever, let's just go.

She turns but stops as she feels Zuko still holding onto her hand.

Katara: Ok, Zuko, you're up. You can let go of my hand now.

Zuko: you can let go of mine.

She turned and saw Zuko was pulling at Katara's hand. The two panicked and tried to pull away, but their hands wouldn't budge.

Katara: What is going on here?

The two looked more closely and saw that something brown and sticky was in-between their hands.

Zuko: looks like...tree sap.

He turns to the tree he landed on and saw that there was sap at its side.

Zuko: I must have touched it when I fell...(glares at Katara) when you startled me.

Katara: Oh don't even try to blame this on me, you're the awkward one.

She continues to pull on it, but it held on tight.

Katara: Man, this is some strong sap.

Zuko: Try bending the water out of it. If its dry, it should loosen up.

Katara: Well, it's worth a shot.

She places her right hand over the sap and moved her fingers, the water siphoned out from the sap and it hardened like a rock. The two pulled again, but it wouldn't budge, it actually didn't give any resistance like before.

Katara: Oh, that just made it worst. (sarcastically) Great idea.

Zuko: Sorry, I though it would become brittle.

Katara: Maybe it'll react more to heat. Try bending in that hand.

Zuko: What, and have both of our hands burn of? No thanks. You're mad enough at me already, I don't need to add physical harm to the list.

At that Moment, Suki came by and saw the two.

Suki: Hey guys what's taking so long-oh...

She stopped and saw the two...holding hand.

Suki: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude in anything.

Katara: What are you-(looks at hands) Oh wait, Suki it's not-

Suki: It's ok, Katara, I can keep a secret. Heh, I had a feeling you two like eachother. I'll show myself out.

Katara: Suki, Wait!

She already left the two by themselves, Katara's face red with embarrassment. She glared at Zuko.

Zuko: What?

Katara: Nothing. Now come on, let's see if Sokka has anything we can use to free our hands.

She pulls Zuko with her and they make their way into the Temple more. Katara looked all around, both trying to find Sokka's room, and to make sure no one else saw her with Zuko. At that moment, she sees a shadow coming from one of the corridors and sees her father step out.

Katara: Uh-oh, it's dad.

She acts quickly and pulls Zuko closer so their hands were hidden.

Zuko: Katara, what-

Katara: Stay quiet and act hurt.

Hakoda: Katara, there you are. We were wondering what was taking you, what happened to Zuko?

Katara: Oh, he...hurt himself a bit, tripped when he was practicing some moves, Right Zuko?

Zuko: Um...yes, We were just heading to her room...for supplies.

Hakoda: I see.

Katara: Yeah, so you can serve yourselves for now while I help Zuko.

With that the two walked pass Hakoda and continued.

Hakoda: Um...ok then.

He walks back but then notice something. He turned and saw the two walking, and noticed that they were holding hands. Hakoda thought about this for a moment before smiling.

Hakoda: Heh, teenagers...always hiding their feelings.

* * *

The two made it to Sokka's room, took his bags and brought them to Katara's room. Katara empties the bag, letting out the various items that her brother carried.

Katara: Alright, lets see what we can do.

She first takes the boomerang and starts chipping at the dried sap, she got a few tiny pieces off but stopped when she hit her own hand. She then grabs the machete and chips at it too, but since it was bit her arm started to get tired.

Katara: He's got to have something small here.

She then see the whale tooth dagger and starts using it, but she fumbled with it and cut her finger. She let out a little "ow" as she dropped the dagger and worked on healing her finger.

Zuko: (sighs) Here, let me, I'm better trained with daggers.

He picks it up but Katara smacks his hand making him let go.

Katara: Forget it, last thing I need is you with a weapon in your hand.

Zuko: Oh you are SO paranoid. I'm not gonna slice your hand off and the slit your throat.

Katara: I still don't think that.

Zuko: Whether you think that or not, you have to see that I'm trying to help get us out of this little mess.

Katara: Yeah, a mess you got us into.

Zuko: Oh sure, blame the Firebender because he's just an evil jerk! You know, I bet you wouldn't act like this if it was Aang you got stuck to, or even your brother.

Katara: Oh, don't you bring them into this, the only reason I'm tolerating you is because you're willing to teach Aang.

Zuko: You know, one of these days, you're going to have to trust me.

Katara: That will never happen. I gave my trust back in Ba Sing Se and you decided to forget my trust and turn against us!

Zuko: UGH! Look, I know I did a stupid thing, alright? Can you blame me? You have no idea how manipulative my sister can be, I kept telling myself "Azula always lies" and you know what? I still listened to her like an idiot.

Katara: Well, I wouldn't be surprised you believed her lies. You don't always seem to think straight.

Zuko: How dare you say that. As if you've never acted without thinking either. I seem to recall that time when you stole that Waterbending Scroll from those pirates.

She looked mad at that forced herself and Zuko up, they were now glaring at eachother.

Katara: Oh, you would bring that up, wouldn't you, Angry Jerk?

Zuko: Water Tribe Peasant!

Katara: Royal Pain in the butt!

Zuko: Ice Queen!

Katara: Spoiled Brat!

Zuko: Damned Water Witch!

Katara: Fire Breath!

They glared at one another, their anger rising with each insult. It looks like they were about to fight right there and then, but suddenly they moved close and kissed, deeply and hard, their free hands wrapping around the other as their fierce kiss grew stronger, their pent-up anger towards one another got released...but not in the way either of them expected. It was only until an interruption made them stop, Sokka had opened the door.

Sokka: Hey Katara, have you seen my-(sees them) Sweet Merciful Moon Spirit!

The two jumped at that and turned to Sokka, Blushing deeply as they backed away from eachother.

Sokka: Um...you know what, I think I'll just...come back later...after the awkwardness passes.

He backs away slowly and closes the door, leaving the two alone.

Katara: What just happened?

Zuko: I don't...know...

It was only a moment they realized that they were apart. Zuko looked at his hand and saw that it was free from Katara's. The dried sap in his hand slid off and hit the ground in a shatter. He noticed his hands were sweaty, figure it was the sweat that loosened the sap's grip on them.

Zuko: Well...at least we're free from the sap. Now we can-

Zuko couldn't finish as Katara tackled him into another passionate kiss, he didn't know what to do, and he was too shocked to kiss back, Katara pulled back and looked at him.

Katara: Zuko...I think I'm in love with you.

Zuko: What? But...I though you hated me.

Katara: I though so too...but I think that was just a facade. I just wanted to be angry at you because it was easier to be...and I was scared to explore my feelings for you. Lets face it, what would you, a Fire Nation Prince, see in me, a lowly water tribe peasant?

Zuko looked at her and let out a smile. He took her hands and held her close.

Zuko: I see a brave young woman, someone not afraid to fight, who could take on any challenge, who is strong, and passionate about her family and friends. That's what I see...and I guess I was just trying to ignore my feeling too. I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I understand why you wouldn't give it.

Katara: It doesn't matter anymore, Zuko. You've earned my forgiveness.

Without another word, the two shared another kiss, Katara let out a purr as she moved her hands over his chest, opening his tunic a bit to feel his chest. That was when the door opened, this time, it was Suki again.

Suki: Hey Katara, Aang wants to know-

She stopped as she saw the two, they stopped and looked at her. She couldn't help but giggle.

Suki: First the hand holding, now this? You two must being in an awkward position.

The two blushed and looked at eachother, then Katara giggled.

Katara: Yes I...I guess we do.

* * *

**_Short but sweet. Hope you like it, make sure you read and review _**


	28. Legendary

**_Day 6 of Zutara Week, just one more day to go_**

* * *

**Legendary**

* * *

_This story takes place in the Halo/Avatar fusion universe, taking place shortly after "Secret"_

* * *

After hours of traveling through Slip Space, The Destroyer ship Last Airbender finally made it in the Beta Centari System. After another hour of sneaking pass the four Covenant Super-carriers hovering near the Planet New Agni, in the a Prowler-class ship, the four Spartan team of Zuko-032, Katara-019, Toph-026 and Aang 004, and the ODST leaders, Field Grade Officer Suki and Lieutenant Sokka, they have reach Planet Side and are now in the outskirts of the Planet's Capital.

The Capital City was surrounded on all sides by tall barriers. Walls, made from a blend of Carbon steal and tungsten, that reached the height of 40 feet, the with of 12 feet and surrounded the entire city and segment the inner cities inside. In the early days of Colonization, the Walls were built to keep out Insurrectionist from attempts to overthrow UNSC control, many have tried but none could penetrate its legendary walls. They were so big, they could be seen from space, much like the Earth's own large man-made structure, The Great Wall of China. These walls, and the defensive turrets at each segmented post of the wall, are why the city was named; Ba Sing Se, roughly translated meant "The Impenetrable City." But even its legendary walls couldn't keep the Covenant out.

Through the sniper's Oracle scope, Aang got a good look at the outer wall, there had been plasma scorches from earlier attacks, but now it looked like the Covenant was in complete control of the city, as he saw Elites and Jackals monitor and take scouting positions. He stows the Rifle on his back and slides down the hill he and his team were hiding behind.

Suki: What's the Situation?

Aang: They've got patrol around the out walls and turrets, they alternate every 2 hours.

Toph: So how do we get in?

Zuko: Hmm...We'll have to wait until dark, it'll give us a better chance to sneak at them. We'll either need to scale the wall or get the doors open.

At that, a voice came from Zuko's COMs and speakers. The Last Airbender's AI, Iroh, who had transferred himself into Zuko's suit.

Iroh: _That is why I'm here. I was created in this city, I have the necessary codes and hacking software needed to get us through. _

Zuko: Not that I'm grateful for your assistance, Iroh, but-

Iroh:_ But nothing, Spartan-032. The second AI on the Last Airbender, Bumi, is more than capable to take my place while I'm gone..._

Zuko: Even though he's already close to rampancy?

Iroh: _Despite that, he's still quite brilliant, a Mad Genius as he calls himself._

Suki: Alright, then we wait until Dark. Once inside, we'll have Iroh get the schematics of the city, find out where the Governor's office is and take out whatever is taking its place.

Sokka: And kick some alien ass along the way.

Suki: Heh. Well, that's a Given.

Katara: Kick as much as you two want, but this is for all intense a Stealth Op first. If it gets too hot, then we'll call the Calvary.

Suki: Right. So for now, we rest until nightfall. I'll take first shift.

* * *

Hours past and it was nearing dusk. We see the four Spartans resting comfortably in their Mjolnir Armor, their helmets off to save power in the suits. Aang cuddled close to Toph while Katara did the same for Zuko. We see Suki resting easily as Sokka returns from up the hill, after taking the Shift after Suki.

Sokka: Guys, it's almost nightfall, time to wake up.

He shakes the bodies of the four Spartans, who wake up instantly at his touch. He walks over to Suki and shakes her as well. She yawns but smiles as she sees Sokka.

Suki: Any new activity?

Sokka: Still same old.

Suki: Hmm. Good.

She then moves close to Sokka and kisses him on the lips, to which he kisses back. They stayed in that position until they noticed the Spartans were staring. They pulled away, both blushed a bit.

Katara: Wow..I didn't think you two were...in a relationship.

Suki: Well...we're sort of in one. We've dated before we joined and every time we're on shore leave. The kiss is kind of our good-luck tradition, ever time we start an Op.

Toph: Were you regular marines before, or did you start out as ODST?

Sokka: We both joined the ODST when we both reach 18. My dad fought in the UNSC and became a well known captain, and I've striven to become like him.

Suki: I was an orphan growing up, I lived with other girls under the guidance of the caretaker, Kyoshi, she was a very nice woman, she even tough us how to fight when we got older. I met Sokka at 15 and we were dating all the way until we joined the UNSC.

Aang: That's amazing.

Sokka: What were you four like growing up?

The four looked at one another, looking a bit weary and nervous.

Sokka: What? Was it something I said?

Katara: Actually, the truth is...we don't remember much of our past.

Sokka: Really?

Aang: Yeah...for as long as we could remember, we've been training with the rest of the Spartans.

Suki: Hmm, I guess that's to be expected, considering how young you all started.

The four were surprised at how she knew that.

Toph: What? How do you-

She pulled out a small com-pad and it showed her rank and military affiliation...Office of Naval Intelligence, Section III. That answered their questions.

Zuko: You're with ONI.

Sokka: You became an ONI Spook? And you never told me?

Suki: Well, Duh, Sokka, I have to keep quiet about that, but I figured since we're all alone and together, I figure it was safe for you to know.

Katara: So you know more about us.

Suki: More or less.

Sokka: Actually, now that I think about it...

He looks over at Katara, as if there was something familiar about her.

Katara: What is it?

Sokka: Never mind, it can wait. We've still got a mission to do.

Zuko: Yeah, you're right. Let's move out then.

At his orders, the Spartans placed their helmets on and stood in attention. Sokka and Suki placed their helmets on as well. Sokka too one last look at the Spartan in blue armor...and though how much she looked like her long dead sister. The Spartans were legendary warriors, but legends also had secrets, and he wondered what kind they had.

As they matched, Katara and Zuko stayed behind.

Suki: Aren't you coming?

Zuko: Just have to make one more check on our gear.

She nods and four move on ahead. Once they were clear, the two Spartans took their helmets off again and gave eachother a long a passionate kiss.

Katara: We need our Good luck tradition as well.

Zuko: (laughs a bit) I've been waiting for that the longest. Even after our...time together before.

She blushed as they shared another sweet kiss, then placed their helmets on and rushed to catch up with their team.

* * *

It was Midnight, 0000, and two Jackals looked out into the deserted area outside the city, looking for anything that was suspicious on their patrol of the outer wall. Suddenly, a silent "thwip" came and the skulls of the two Jackals were cracked. At the Bottom of the wall, we see Suki holding her silenced M6C Pistol.

Suki: They're down.

The six reached the doorway of the wall and saw a small machine interface. Zuko Pulls the chip holding Iroh out and into the System.

Zuko: What do you have?

Iroh: _I'm in. The City is integrated with a Superintended class AI. I'm contacting with him now, but since he's a dumb AI, it might be awhile to get a clear enough answer. _

Zuko: Can you get us in?

Iroh: _I can, but Opening the main doors will draw too much attention. I'm commanding the Superintended to open emergency entrances. _

There's silence for a few moments before the sound of a hatch opening came to their ears. On one side of the wall, steps folded out, leading to a doorway 20 feet up.

Iroh:_ I suggest moving quickly. Activating the Emergency entrance triggered an alarm. I silenced it but it might still alert someone. _

Zuko: Got it.

With that, the Six climbed up the steps and made their way to the doorway through the wall and into the city.

* * *

The city was quiet...too quiet. The four Spartans and the two Hell-Jumpers noticed that as they crept through the city.

Sokka: Oh, this is creepy. Where are the Civilians.

Zuko: Iroh, can you get the superintendent to give you a manifest of the people living here?

Iroh: _Ba Sing Se was home to over 4 million civilians, including the governor and his family. Many of them Evacuated...some were killed during the invasion...but there is still a large contingency within the inner city, where the governor live. They appear to be hostages._

Toph: Then we have to find a way to get them out of the city.

They all nodded as they jumped, climbed, crawled and ran throughout the city. It took them a half-hour, but they managed to reach the inner city after climbing another ring wall. As they landed, it was Toph who stopped them.

Toph: Wait...I hear something.

She pushes a button on her helmet and that deactivates her Vision Visor,

Sokka: What are you doing?

Toph: with my visor off, I'm blind again, letting my other senses work twice as hard.

She stays still for a moment, trying to get back what she sensed. Suki and Sokka reluctantly activated their VISR mode in their helmets, giving a night-vision look. Toph kept her eyes shut and her ears open, that's when she heard and felt it: Elites, They were climbing on the walls, their hands, knees and feet all were covered to let them climb easier. With her sense of touch twice as sensitive, even through the armor, she could sense them looking at their group and started to jump down.

Toph: AMBUSH!

The Spartans and Hell-Jumpers all drew their weapons.

Katara: I don't see anything.

Sokka I do, they're invisible!

Six figures jumped and landed all around them, their bodies ripple due to the Active-Camo. They all fired at them, making their visible with each shot. They jumped and charged at them, going head-to head. Toph anticipated one of them coming at her and she threw a punh, hitting it in the jaw, she then Performed a roundhouse kick, sending him back, then drew a Battle Rifle and fired where she heard him yell, killing him before he hit the ground. Aang drew two pistols and fired both of them at another Camo Elite, breaking the shields and getting a few head-shots in. He takes the fallen Plasma Pistol and holds a charge before firing it at one that was near Suki, letting her get a headshot it. Zuko fired at another camo Elite, this one got close and grabbed him, he felt something clang at the grab, that's when Zuko noticed that it was wearing some sort of Magnet glove. Acting quick, Zuko draws a dagger from his chest-plate and sliced at the Elite that grabbed him, breaking the shield. Then drew another from the shoulder pauldron and jabbed at its eye, killing him instantly. As they all fought, suddenly beams of plasma rug out fast and deadly.

Aang: Snipers!

Aang holsters both pistols and draws his Sniper Rifle, he sees Two Sniper Jackals near the lower ring wall he Fires one round and takes one out. The other fired at him and knocked his rifle away.

Sokka: I Got this.

He draws at his chest plate and pulls out his Boomerang Blade. He throws it as hard as he can and with enough spin to make it deadly, it makes its way to the Jackal, who was looking through its Beam Rifle to notice it before it struck, cutting its head open in purple guts and gray matter.

Sokka: Yes!

He jumps as another Elite jumped at him, drawing a plasma sword. Katara sees this and Fires her Assault Rifle at it, drawing its attention to her as she dropped its shields down. The Elite was about to charge at her when the Boomerang, making its return, strikes its head, its blade embeds itself into the Elites Head, killing it.

Sokka: That's two, baby!

Toph pulls out a Shotgun and Killed another least Elite in the attack. There was one left and hit drew something in its back. A Staff, it swings it around a bit before sides on it open and solid light is formed, it now looked like a Glider. The familiar Hum of Covenant Anti-Grav generators is heard as the Elite held onto the handles and took off.

Suki: Holy Crap...

Zuko: It's getting away!

Aang: Not on my Watch.

Aang gets his Sniper Rifle back and takes aim, firing at the Elite twice and making him fall. The Glider-Staff deactivated and falls with him.

Toph: Well, if they didn't know we were here, they do now.

Suki: Let's hurry before reinforcements come.

They left the battlefield and continued into the city. Aang picks up the Elite's Glider staff and Swung it around a bit.

Aang: Hmm...not too shabby.

Toph: Come on, Twinkletoes!

Aang quickly ran to catch up with his team.

* * *

They Soon made it to the Governor's Building, a Tall tower that reached taller than the city walls. They fired their way in, running into Grunts, Drones, Jackals and some Elites. They reached the elevators when Sokka pushes the button wanting to go up.

Sokka: According to Iroh, the controls to the Superintendent AI of the City is located at the top, while its CPU is deep below the city.

Suki: I should think so, as this building is also the secret ONI facility. And if the Covenant is here, then they might have access o Earth's location.

Zuko: If they did, they wouldn't be here.

Iroh: _I agree. That information has not been purged yet, although this doesn't mean the Covenant hasn't been trying. It's encryption codes are quite powerful for such an AI. _

The Elevator Doors open and Sokka Enters.

Suki: Uh...Sokka, won't they expect us to ride the elevator?

Sokka: Oh...yeah...Um...

Sokka looks around and notices the Emergency exit, he points to it with a smile.

Sokka: Who says we'll be riding in the cart?

Suki: (smiles) Sokka, you smart, crazy goof.

Without another Word, they entered the Elevator and it closes.

* * *

At the Top of the Tower, the control room, we see several Elite Zealots and Grunts and looking at the Engineers trying to hack into the Superintendent AI. One of them turned towards a Grunt in an Orange Tunic, showing it was the Rank of Deacon.

Elite Zealot 1: Deacon, ask the Huragok how it is progressing?

The Deacon, cowering a bit from the Elite, gets one of the Engineer's attention and signed to it. It responded with its own signing.

Deacon Grunt: It still cannot get the Human construct to give what we want.

Voice: It's not gonna give you the location that easily.

The Zealot turned to the shadowy figure standing with them.

Elite Zealot 1: Maybe if you would just give us in information we seek-

Shadowy Figure: I'm not stupid. Once you have what you are looking for, you'll have no use for this city...but you still need me.

The Zealot was about to say something when the Elevator dinged. He barked at his fellow Zealots in their native language and they all drew weapons. The doors open, but there was no one there.

Elite Zealot 2: maybe it's a malfunction?

Elite Zealot 1: Have the Unggoy Check it.

The Zealot barked at a few of the Grunts, who were forced to enter the Elevator. Once they did, the emergency hatch opened and two grenades fell out. The Grunts ran for it but were caught in its explosion as shrapnel, their methane tanks exploded along with them, creating a cloud of burned methane. When the cloud cleared, the four Spartans and two ODST Emerged and fired at everything, the Grunts and some of the Zealots.

Elite Zealots: Kill them! KILL THE DEMONS!

They all drew their energy swords.

Suki: Fire At Will!

Shadow Figure: Hold your fire!

The Zealots stopped their charge, which made the Spartans and Hell-jumpers stop as well. The figure stepped out of the Shadows, revealing a woman, in her early 20s wearing a military uniform, black hair held in a topnotch and Amber eyes. Zuko looked at her and noticed she looked familiar, the woman turned to the humans and smiled.

Woman: I was wondering when the UNSC would send a rescue team to try and save this planet.

Suki: What's going on here? Who are you?

Woman: Oh, where are my Manners. Allow me to introduce myself. Azula Agni, My father, Ozai Agni was the Governor's right hand man. When they died, I took control when the Governor's daughter couldn't.

Toph: Why are you here? Why haven't these Elites killed you?

Azula: Oh the Sangheili and I have collaborated for a common goal. That's why they haven't glassed this planet yet.

Suki: You're conspiring with the Enemy?

Azula: Well of course. The Covenant can have Earth and those weak inner colonies, New Angi is MY world and it will stay under my Law.

Sokka: So you're an Insurrectionist.

Azula: Give the man a prize. I made a deal with these aliens. You see, I learned a little secret. The covenant are after these artifacts left by what they call the forerunners, and it turns out, oh and you're gonna love this, that only humans have a means of activating them. So much for their Ideal of Humans being an affront to their Gods, huh? Well, most of the Elites who invaded did not want to believe is so called "blasphemy" and they tried to kill us all. But the ones that stand before you killed their leaders, and now they follow MY orders.

Suki: You Fucking Bitch! You'll risk destroying all of Humanity!

Azula: Maybe, maybe not. Who cares what happens to those Earth First bastards? I certainly don't.

Aang: Well we do! And we're gonna make sure you pay for your act of treason!

They all aimed their weapons at her.

Azula: Oh I don't think I will.

Suddenly, six figures appeared and grabbed into the Spartans and ODSTs. Their hands spark and their armor gets shocked, making the six paralyzed. The six figures were humans, dressed in stealth clothing, wearing similar gloves as those Elites from before.

Azula: Have you met the Dai Li? They're the legendary Ba Sing Se's secret Police. The gloves they wear allows them to climb walls and paralyze criminals with the built in tasers. Of course they double as a short EMP burst to lock up that power armor you Spartans have. You've probably saw them on a few Elites, well, we handed them the tech to use to make their own. Quite effective don't you think?

The six were quiet as Azula walked over to them.

Azula: Now then, let's see what you look like...before execution.

She takes off Sokka and Suki's helmets first.

Azula: Hmm, noting impressive. Nice Ponytail.

Sokka: It's a warrior's wolf tail.

Azula: Whatever.

She walks over to Aang and Toph and took their helmets off.

Azula: Well, Well, a Blind Spartan? Didn't think those UNSC pigs would use damaged goods.

Toph: Go to Hell.

Azula: Ooh, and feisty Spartan, that's a change.

She then takes Katara's helmet off.

Azula: Hmm...I guess you're pretty, You and Ponytail there look related. Heh.

Finally, she takes Zuko's helmet off.

Azula: Ooh, now there's a face only a mother could love. I bet one of those Elites did that to-

She stops as she gets a Good look at is face. She covers the scar to see the unscarred face and then gasp.

Azula: Zuko?

Zuko: How do you know my name?

Azula: No...no this is impossible! You're dead! I was at your funeral!

Zuko: Funeral?

Azula: You died months after your sixth birthday! The doctors were at a lost...

The others looked confused as she stared at this person who looked so much like Zuko, then it dawned on her.

Azula: it wasn't really you, was it? That Zuko I saw die wasn't really you! It was a clone! A clone used to replace you. The UNSC kidnapped you...made you into this...thing!

Zuko: What are you talking about?

Azula: You really don't know me, do you? Come on...you don't recognize your own little sister...Zuzu?

Zuko: Zuzu?

That nickname suddenly struck Zuko, a memory coming back to him, a little girl calling him Zuzu...a sister.

Zuko: Azula...my sister...

Azula: Ah, so you do remember. Glad to see those UNSC pigs didn't brainwash you completely. Heh, you know, Father always looked down on you, saying you were the son he never wanted, that I was born lucky...

Zuko:...and that I was lucky to be born.

Azula: Exactly. And now look at you. My Brother...one of the Legendary Spartans.

Then her eyes narrowed and she smacks him across the face, it hurt her hand but she didn't show it.

Azula: Why the hell would they pick you and not me? I was smarter than you, Stronger than you and a better fighter than you.

Zuko: Maybe I had a better heart than you. I remember you now. You were always a little bitch, Daddy's little girl, the prodigy child. Me? I was just Zuko Agni...someone who never gives up, always had to fight, always had to struggle. Maybe that's why I was chosen. I was weak, you were already strong, getting stronger would just corrupt you. A weak man knows the value of strength...the value of power.

Azula: Well, your power ends tonight, when I'm done with you, New Agni will be my planet to concur and the UNSC will recognize our might and bow to it.

Zuko: I disagree. Now Iroh!

Suddenly, the control room started to spark, startling the Grunts. The Mjolnir armor rebooted, freeing the Spartans, they all acted quickly and killed the Dai Li before they could do anything.

Azula: Stop them!

The Zealots charged at them. Toph grabbed her Shotgun and fired at a one of them, shattering its shields and killing it instantly. Katara takes her Assault Rifle and shoots at another, but her Ammo ran out, she uses the gun as a club and bashed its head, she then grabbed its sword and finished with a slice across the neck.

Katara: Time to repay the favor your Arbiter did to my leg.

She charges at another Zealot, stabbed it quickly before it could so much as draw its weapon. She grabs the sword hilt and passes it to Zukom who turns it on and poins it at Azula.

Zuko: In the name of the United Nations Space Command, I place you under arrest for acts of treason.

Azula acts quickly and draws a concealed pistol, aiming it at Zuko, who still had no helmet.

Azula: Sorry, Zuzu, but I don't feel like going to prison.

She fires but Zuko ducks, missing at the last moment, he charges quickly at Azula and disarms her...literally by slicing her hand off. She cried out in pain as she fell to her knees, holding her stump hand.

Zuko: That's what you get when you mess with a Spartan.

Sokka and Suki, who came out from there paralysis, fought back and finished killing off the rest of the Elites and the Grunts. Sokka was about to shoot the Engineers but Suki Stopped her.

Suki: No, they're harmless. We can use them to force those Super Carriers out of here. Iroh, tell them-

Iroh: _I'm already on it, Field Officer. _

Katara: Looks like you lose, Azula

Suki: Humanity will never give in to tyranny, whether it be from aliens or our own kind.

Azula: You take me in, I'll reveal what those Spartans really are. I know the truth now, You earth-loving pigs, abducting children to breed your own monsters.

Zuko: You can blab your head off, no one will ever believe you, Azula.

Suki: And no one will ever find out if you are.

Azula: It's not going down like this! You'll never take me alive!

With her one hand, she reveals a device in her hand, she pushes a button and a time blinks, going backwards from .30.

Sokka: Holy Shit! A BOMB!

Azula: That's right. I'm wearing enough explosives to take this entire Building down. I will be a legend to the United Rebel Front.

Zuko: Toph, can you disarm it?

Toph: There's no time to, it'll blow in 15 second!

Zuko looks around, wondering how they can stop this, he wasn't about to let it end like this. Then he saw the Gilder Staff Aang had.

Zuko: Aang, that Staff has Anti-Grav.

Aang Looked at it for a moment.

Aang: I get you. Stand back.

The bomb hit 10 when it started to speak.

Bomb: 10...9...8...

Aang activates the lower part of the staff, making its light wings glow and activate the Anti-Grav. He swings it round a bit before giving one final hard swing right at Azula. The force of his swing and the Strength of the Anti-Grav Booster Pushed Azula back, right out one of the observation windows and into the air above the city.

Bomb: 4...3...2...1...

The bomb beeps and explodes, The Spartans turned and shielded their ODST teammates from the force of the blast, it was wide enough, but luckily Aang pushed her far enough to not cause any real damage. When the fire cleared, the six turned around and saw the smoke left behind.

Sokka: Yeesh. Talk about going out with a Bang.

Aang: (swings staff) I really like this thing.

Katara: That was a little too close for comfort.

Zuko: Yeah.

Katara turned to him, hugged him and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Zuko was shocked at this, but not as shocked as Sokka and Suki.

Suki: Whoa...never though I'd see that.

Katara pulled away and smiled.

Zuko: Katara, wha-

Katara: When I saw her turn that bomb on...I though we would be dead. I'm so glad we're ok, I don't care who sees it.

She then kisses him again, this time Zuko kisses back

Aang: Hey, don't I get some thanks? I pushed Azula away and kept us from blowing up.

Toph: (sighs) Alright, pucker up, Mr. Hero.

She kisses Aang, who gladly kisses back. Zuko and Katara pull back and smile as their foreheads touch.

Katara: I love you Zuko.

Zuko: And I, you, Katara.

Sokka: Katara? That's your name?

Katara: Um...yes...it is.

Sokka: My sister's name was Katara...she died...when she was six.

Katara pulls away from Zuko and towards Sokka. They looked at eachother, staring more and more, Sokka reaches and places a hand on her cheek. A memory flashed in Katara's mind, an image of an older brother, who use to hold her cheek like that as a form of reinsurance.

Katara: You're...you're my brother...

Sokka's eyes watered and he hugged her,Katara hugged to, but did her best to not hug too hard, her eyes tearing too.

Sokka: I can't believe it...it's really you. You're alive. Heh, and you're a Spartan no less. You always did have the makings for greatness...mom always though so.

Katara smiled, remember her mother too.

Sokka: Hey, wait...

Sokka reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out a blue piece of ribbon. Katara gasped as she recognized it

Sokka: After Mom died, she gave this to you. And when you...died, I held onto it so I could give it to my own daughter...when I have one of course...to carry on your legacy and spirit. But now that you're...alive...you should hold onto it again. give it to your own daughter...when and if you have one of course.

He hands her the item, her mother's necklace, the family heirloom. She cried more as she held it.

Katara: Than you Sokka...this means so much to me.

Suki: Sokka...you realize that this can never be mentioned to anyone. If it gets out-

Sokka: Don't Worry, Suki. My lips are sealed. Just one more thing. (to Zuko) I'm guessing you've become more acquainted with my Baby Sister?

Zuko: Well...yes I have.

Sokka: Well, I'll approve of you dating her...sort of. But let me make this clear: You ever hurt her in Any way, Spartan or not, I'm coming after you.

Zuko: (laughs a bit) Consider her in good hands.

Iroh: _Good News, I found the Civilians, they are deep in the old mining catacombs. Shall I contact them and transport them to the surface? _

Suki: Not yet. We still need to mop up the rest of the Covenant stragglers in the city. Make contact with the Last Airbender, tell them to bring in Hell-Jumpers, and we'll need pelicans and shuttles

Iroh:_ Bumi say they'll be there in a few minutes. _

Suki: acknowledge.

The Six stood and looked out into the night sky, as the two suns of Beta Centari rose. With the odd twist that they have faced tonight, this Mission will go down in history as Legendary, 4 Spartans and 2 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, retook the city of Ba Sing Se and the Planet of New Agni, which would probably need renaming. Reuniting of families, and the small freedom of expressing love, this day would be legendary indeed.

* * *

**_Of course I was gonna make it another Halo story. What's more Legendary then the Halo Mythos? Well, tune in tomorrow for the Last Zutara week fic. until then, Read and review _**


	29. Caught

**_This is it. The last day of Zutara week. I'm kinda proud of this prompt, because I suggested it to the Zutara Week Group. Here we go_**

* * *

**Caught**

* * *

_This story takes place shortly after "The Southern Raiders"_

* * *

It was nightfall on Ember Island as Aang, Toph, Suki and Sokka were around a campfire outside the beach house they were all staying at. It was the first night and we see them laughing as they were telling a few stories.

Aang: And then, Gyatso gives me "the look" and I was like "what, I though that's what the flower was for."

He laughs as do the others after hearing the whole thing.

Suki: Oh, that was a good one, Aang.

Aang: Yeah, it was pretty funny.

Suki: Ok, my turn. so Toph, you didn't meet up with Aang until a few months ago, right?

Toph: That's right, Fan-girl.

Suki: Well, then I guess he didn't tell you about the time he first came to my village.

Toph: I think he did. He mentioned Elephant Koi, That Sea Serpent and his little entourage of fan girls.

Suki: Well, during That Sokka came to my Dojo to learn how to fight like me and my warriors.

Sokka: Oh no, Suki, please don't...!

Toph: Ooh, your heartbeat is getting faster, Snoozles. What'd you do to him?

Suki: Well, I told him that if he wanted to learn he had to follow our traditions...All of them.

Toph: I don't get it?

Aang: She means Sokka had to wear their dresses.

Sokka: AANG!

Toph: (laughs) You wore a dress?

Sokka: It wasn't a dress, it was a warriors uniform!

Suki: Yeah, but it was mostly a dress.

Toph laughed louder at that.

Toph: Oh, I could so see that. Did you make him wear make-up too?

Suki: (giggles) oh yeah.

The girls continued laughing while Sokka turned red with humiliation.

Sokka: (groans) Where Katara when you need her, she could be backing me up or something.

Aang: She said she had to talk to Zuko about something. It's been hours though. Toph, can you see where they are in the house?

Toph: (places hand on ground) Nope, that house is made of wood, I can't see well through wood.

Sokka: Fine, I'll check on her.

With that, Sokka gets up and makes his way inside.

* * *

The sound of moaning is heard as we look into a room with its door ajar. Inside we see Katara and Zuko, who were lying together in the same bed...and sharing a kiss.

After the Event facing Yon Rha, the killer of Katara's mother, she and Zuko were riding on Appa back to the others when she started to break down in tears. Zuko comforted her, telling her she did the right thing by sparing him. Katara thanked him for helping her and find her mother's killer to gain closure, that's when she kissed him. Zuko was shocked but Katara told him that she loved him, but was afraid of her feelings so she hid it in anger. Zuko returned her love but decided to keep it secret.

So we see them now, sharing a passionate and loving kiss. Zuko pulls away to kiss her check and neck, then used his teeth to gently bite into her.

Katara: Ooh...Oh Zuko...Mmm...

Zuko stayed in that spot and pulled away when he was sure there'd be a mark.

Zuko: How did you like that, Katara?

Katara: Mmm...That was...wow.

They kissed again, this time their mouths open, letting their tongues enter each others mouths, they were getting hot and heavy. Zuko's hand starts trailing up Katara's leg, rubbing it gently. At the same time, Katara's hands start to take off his tunic, revealing his thin, but built muscles, she purrs in the kiss as she feels them. They pull away again and smile.

Katara: Wow...I can so get use to this.

Zuko: Heh, so can I.

They shared another kiss, her hands close to his face, her fingers laced in his growing black hair, but as they began to get more heated up, the two heard a voice, one belonging to Sokka.

Sokka: Hey Katara, where are you?

They pulled away in shock.

Katara: Oh Gods. He can't see us like this!

They jumped off one another and tried to fix themselves: Katara straitening out her outfit and forcing down her frazzled hair, Zuko Putting his tunic back and making sure there was nothing on his face.

Sokka: Katara? Zuko?

Zuko: Let's go before your brother finds us and gets the wrong idea.

The two step out of the bedroom, just in time for Sokka to climb up the stairs.

Sokka: There you two are, what's taking so long?

Katara: Sorry, we were just...um...

Zuko: Katara lost her necklace and I was helping her find it.

Sokka: But she had her necklace.

Zuko: Um..yeah, because we found it just as you called.

Sokka looked between the two, wondering if they were hiding something from him, but then thought noting of it and turned around

Sokka: Ok then, well come on down before the fire goes out.

He walks back down the stairs, leaving the two behind as they sighed in relief.

Zuko: That was close. H almost caught us.

Katara: Yeah...but you know, we're going to have to tell them eventually.

Zuko: I know...they'll have to know, but we need the right moment.

Katara smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Katara: Come on, let's meet up with the others.

* * *

They soon made it outside with the others, Now Toph was telling stores.

Toph: And Sugar Queen takes Momo, puts her on her head and says, "See? Fun!" (laughs) I tell you I almost cracked up.

The three laugh at that as Sokka returned with Katara and Zuko.

Suki: Hey there you two are.

Katara: Sorry we took so long. I lost my Mother's necklace while we were unpacking.

Suki: Well, I'm glad you found-

Toph: Lie.

Katara: What?

Toph: That was a Lie, sweetness.

Zuko: You can tell when someone lies?

Toph: Sure can, Sparky. There's a physical change in the body when someone lies...much like your erratic heartbeat...

Zuko: Well...I guess I was just shocked, I never new that.

Toph:...are you two hiding something? Your hearts are spiking.

Katara: Toph, I think you're just seeing...I mean feeling things. There is nothing-

Suki: Whoa, What happened to your neck?

The two froze at that. Sokka and Aang turned and saw a red bruising on Katara's neck.

Katara: Um...what do you mean?

Suki: Well there's a red bruise on it, looks like a bug bite...

She looks closer at it, then something hits her and she gives a mischievous smile.

Suki: Or a Love bite...

Sokka and Aang: Love bite?

Toph: Love bite? (thinks for a moment, eyes widened) Oh no way...(smiles) This is too good...

Aang: What do you mean?

Toph: I think Sparky and Sugar Queen were doing something other than looking for a necklace.

They looked at the two, who started yo feel very nervous and blushed. Both Sokka and Aang's eyes widened as he realized.

Aang: Wait...were you two...

Sokka: Kissing?

The two blushed harder than that, practically saying "yes." Sokka's eye rolled to his back and he fainted from the sudden shock. Aang nearly fainted, but didn't, although he lost his balance and fell. Only Suki and Toph were giggling like school girls.

Zuko: So much for not getting caught...

Katara: You said it.

Suki: Oh wow, this is just so scandalous. A Firebender and Waterbender together? It's so Romantic.

Toph: You're right about that...I mean the scandalous part. (to Katara) and you said you hated him. Ha, I guess that was a lie too.

Suki: (giggles) Now we're even for when you interrupted me and Sokka.

The two blushed more with each thing they said. They knew that sooner or later they'd get caught...but they were REALLY hoping for later, rather than sooner.

* * *

**_There you are, Lots of fluff and fun. So ends another Zutara Week, it was fun thinking these up. Hope you enjoyed them as much as I did writing them. Keep reading and reviewing. Viva La Zutara, Baby!_**


End file.
